Book One: Tyria's Real!
by Tiffany Smithi
Summary: Book 1 of the Tassof Series. GW2 fanfic. Tiffany and Fiona are transported into Tyria. In TYRIA? They explore southwestern Kryta and do their best to influence Logan Thackeray's view of Destiny's Edge's future. New friends are made, captured, and saved, and their history explored - sisters and parents' fates discovered. This WILL diverge from the original storyline. NO pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The 'Tutorial'

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona, natives of earth, are transported into Tyria. Several unexpected side effects are dealt with, and then they assist the Seraph in the fight against the centaurs attacking Shaemoor.

* * *

Chapter one: The 'Tutorial'

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _ **SPOILER WARNING:**_ This is the one and only time you will be warned: There are spoilers up to the end of the Heart of Thorns expansion and the first two chapters of LS3. I know, you haven't finished those and you want to read this anyway. Well, don't. You'll be sorry you did. Very. Very. _Very_ sorry. And not from anything I can do to you - no, this knowledge is different. Ignorance is bliss, as some say. You. Have. Been. Warned. _Heed it._

Hey guys! I think this is probably my first ever GW2 fanfic _posted_. In all actuality, it's like the twentieth I've written... just because I never posted them. Anyway, this fanfiction, this one here? It's about what if me (Tiffany) and my sister (Fiona) got pulled into GW2 somehow. The method I chose, a glowing map, might not be the best... and I doubt you can actually get the map described in the story... anyway, me and my sister get sucked into Tyria, where everything is no longer a game, it's real. Like, don't click a button to shoot, actually do it - aim, pull the string, etc. Muscle memory is good, though, for starting weapons, so yay. Anyway, that's what this is about...enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Guild Wars series or the three books (Edge of Destiny, Ghosts of Ascalon, or Sea of Sorrows). I am not affiliated with ArenaNet or the writers of the books. I am not making any money from writing this story. I intend no copyright infringement of ArenaNet or any other.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"The map arrived!" Tiffany squeals. "Let's put it up now!"

Tiffany and her sister, Fiona, had ordered a map of Tyria, and are tacking the massive map to the wall in the living room. It takes up the entire wall, but it had an awesomely large scale. Rather than the tiny version on the wiki, it spans the entire wall.

" _So_ worth the cost!" Tiffany nods, satisfied. "And the scale on this thing..."

Fiona puts her hand on the map. "It's all... soft. It's not paper, it's cloth! No wonder it was so expensive! And it's so big!"

"Cloth? Wow!" Tiffany gasps, feeling the material.

They admire the map for a few minutes, locating cities and zones (unmarked, but not hard to find).

"One thing I love is how it shows all the zones as explored already," Tiffany says. "Not in as exact detail as the player map - it doesn't have hearts and waypoints and things, but still!"

"Well, duh, of course it would!" Fiona rolls her eyes. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I suppose..."

" _Suppose_ , yeah right," Fiona elbows her sister and they both laugh.

Then, the map begins to glow.

"It looks like a treasure chest when someone opens it in a movie!" Tiffany observes. "Only, it's a map..."

" _That_ looks _weird_..." Fiona says in a creeped-out tone of voice, taking a step back. "I'm _sure_ something's wrong with it."

The glow grows stronger, and brighter. Both girls stumble back, shielding their eyes. Then, they are weightless, and the world around them dissolves into colors swirling around them. Through the confusion, a hole opens - no, a tunnel - and they can feel themselves flying forward through it. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it is gone.

* * *

The map is gone, the room is gone. They aren't anywhere they had ever seen before. It is blackness, nothingness. Where the map on the wall had been, an asuran-style holographic control panel shines. It is the character creation from the game! Only... it has many more controls for appearance, and extensive backstory adjustment buttons.

Fiddling with the controls, the sisters realize that there is no character to be altered, no avatar. Instead, their alterations on the control panel change their own look.

"Fiona! Look at your hair!" Tiffany gasps as her sister's hair turns an unnaturally bright red.

"What the - what's going on?" Fiona demands.

Tiffany reaches over and selects another color on Fiona's controls, and her sister's hair turns purple.

"That is _so_ cool!" Tiffany grins.

"Tiffany!" Fiona sighs in exasperation. "Oh, look! A default button!" She presses the button and her hair returns to normal.

"That's cool. I wonder... what if we choose a different race?" Tiffany wonders, flipping back to the race selection and choosing asura. "I wonder if I could make myself look like one of the NPCs?"

"Probably, with these advanced controls," Fiona notes. "I can change my arms' length, I mean really! Everything!"

"I wonder if I could make myself look like Zojja, or Taimi?" Tiffany speculates. "Let's try it!" she decides as she fiddles with the controls. "Look, I can see what I'll look like in different armor and stuff, though it has a warning saying that's not what I'll start out as. Fiona, look at me! I look like Zojja now!"

"You sound weird," Fiona points out.

"That's because I also changed the voice option," Tiffany tells her sister smugly.

"You can do that?" Fiona queries.

"Yeah, look there!"

"Wow..." Fiona studies the controls. "We can make ourselves look like anyone!"

"Lets not create a character that looks like an NPC, though - that would just be weird," Tiffany decides.

"Yeah, you're right," Fiona agrees. "But we can still see how much we can make ourselves look like other people without creating it!"

The girls move sliders and options and customize themselves, laughing when they get it almost right but absurdly wrong.

"Alright, now I'm bored," Fiona announces, after they'd tried everyone they could think of.

"Hm. Yeah, there's only so much you can do in a character creation menu," Tiffany observes.

Then, someone starts talking. They can't see anyone except themselves and the holographic control panel in front of them, and they can't tell where the voice is coming from.

"Create a character that will represent you - forever. Once created, you will enter Tyria as a world. It will be real life from then on. You are smart enough to know what that implies," the voice finishes sternly.

" _Real life?"_ Tiffany whispers. "The character will represent us?" she turns to look at the control panel again. "Yeah, default. If it's gonna be as real as this, I don't want somebody else's body, or at least one that's not my own. Creepy. Let's create us, then."

Appearance is one thing, but the other options - mostly backstory - are interesting. In order to preserve their appearance as themselves, they both choose human characters. Tiffany, however, in keeping with her main Guild Wars 2 character, makes herself a ranger with a pet bear. Surprisingly, she can enter the bear's name - Beorn, after the shape-changer in _the Hobbit_ \- here, rather than waiting until level six. The question about the Six makes her pause, however, unsure. Grimacing, she finally chooses Kormir - goddess of order, truth and knowledge - as she always had.

"Hey - it skipped the question about dignity, charm, and ferocity!" Tiffany realizes.

"Well, that has all to do with personality, right?" Fiona replies absentmindedly. "And since we're going to be _us_ , it wouldn't really apply, don't you think?" Fiona had decided to become a mesmer, and, surprisingly enough, she had been able to choose whether to wear the creepy mask she is offered. She now carelessly touches the 'Dwayna' button on the question about the Six.

"Ahh, that makes sense," Tiffany notes. "What should we do for names?"

"Well, our real names, obviously," Fiona says. "It's real now, and I don't want to be called by my online alias all the time, especially if we look like us. The point of the online alias is so people don't know it's us, but if we have our own faces they'll know it anyway."

"That makes sense. Ooh, look, there's a family button! We can, in the lore be related!"

"Cool," Fiona agrees, scanning the other buttons on that part of the control panel. "Hey, we can be twins!"

"Yeah, let's do that," Tiffany says with a grin. "Not identical though, obviously."

"Right, of course," Fiona answers.

"Of course," Tiffany echoes. "Alright - lets enter Tyria!" Tiffany slaps her hand over the 'create' button, and her hand sticks. So does Fiona's. The holographic control panel disappears and the surrounding blackness becomes a rainbow of colors swirling into place. While that is going on, the mysterious voice from earlier comes back.

"Remember, this is real life," the voice warns. "There is no such thing as an NPC. There is no such thing as computer-generated effects."

"No NPCs! That means everyone is real!" Tiffany gasps, not having thought about that before. "Let's make use of Shilgni!"

* * *

Then, the surrounding colors seem to click into place and the two are standing on the streets of Divinity's Reach, just inside the city. Tiffany can see the dark gates of the city are shut, and only a narrow door is open in the wall by the gates. Curiosity and surprise nearly overwhelm Tiffany, and she gasps in surprise. Those emotions aren't hers... what is going on?

She feels a weight against her leg, and glances down to see her bear - Beorn - looking up at her. Tiffany realizes that the emotions are coming from him, and wonders what she has gotten herself into. She remembers - but this had never happened to her! - being hurt, and Beorn healing her. "Backstory," Tiffany realizes breathlessly. "We have the memories of our backstory!"

"Reall - " Fiona cuts off mid-word as she realizes the same. Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh" seems to be all she can say.

Tiffany feels a confused jumble of emotions from Beorn - interest, a possessive, protective caution, and an overwhelming sense of confusion. Right on the heels of these emotions comes an even more closely-tangled jumble, both more clear than the others and more blurry for blending with the others. Wondering what these emotions could possibly mean, Tiffany recalls other memories that had never happened - learning what the emotions from Beorn mean. She realizes that the emotion she had identified as 'interest' means Beorn is curious about what had just happened and wants to learn more. What she had identified as 'caution' is, when combined with the interest, Beorn's demand to know - literally - who she is and what she has done with Tiffany. And, of course, he doesn't know what had happened - confusion - and is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt - caution - because she still seems like the Tiffany he knows. That is what the last bit of emotion is - Beorn's 'word' for _her_ , for Tiffany... or at least, to the Tiffany he had known before.

Other memories concerning this odd bond to her pet - companion, she realizes, her equal in both sentience and intellect - tell her that she can return her own emotions, or she can speak to him directly. Feeling both slightly odd speaking to a bear - but also quite at home, having been doing this for years - she asks cautiously, "Beorn?"

The bear returns confirmation, and sends that jumble that means Tiffany, asking in return if she is who he knows.

"I..." Tiffany had been going to say that she doesn't know, but, suddenly seized by certainty, she replies, "yes, I'm Tiffany." She isn't sure how she knows that she is the same person, but she does. After a moment of looking at her, emanating caution and skepticism - meaning he is deciding whether to trust her - he nods at her.

If a bear nodding at her - mirrored by the emotions that say he trusts her and that she is who he thinks she is - wasn't weird enough, Tiffany's attention is drawn by there suddenly being two Fionas. Beorn chuckles at her mentally, and sends another bundle of emotions - the ones that, together, mean Fiona. Fiona's name in companion-talk. Tiffany realizes that emotions are the letters and words of a whole new language - one that is as personal and private as her own mind.

Returning her attention to where there are now three version of Fiona, Tiffany laughs. "That looks weird."

"I'm a mesmer, get used to it,' Fiona smirks.

"Oh no," Tiffany sighs - even though she is already used to it. "How much do the memories affect you?" she asks.

Fiona shrugs. "I'm not sure. I know how to do mesmer magic, and neither of us are useless in a real fight - "

Tiffany's mouth drops open as she remembers using an asura gate to travel to Ebonhawke and help the last human-held Ascalonian city. "Well... whoever set this up knew what they were doing," she manages. This is a whole realm of knowledge that she had never known before.

"Yes, they did," Fiona decides. "So where are we and what are we doing?"

Tiffany's mind snaps back into gear. "We're just inside Divinity's Reach," she identifies from her memories. "That door - " she points to a small one next to the closed gates " - leads to Shaemoor. I'm guessing that first priority is finding out whether we're doing the tutorial or not."

Fiona snickers. "The 'tutorial,' yeah right."

Tiffany rolls her eyes and pulls her sister to the side-door.

As the two step cautiously outside of the city, Tiffany's eyes widen and she looks around pure awe. "This is... we're _in_ Tyria... it's so... real. Oh... Fiona. It's so _real_." She'd been in Tyria before, of course, but Shaemoor is a place she recognizes.

Fiona just nods dumbly, looking around in amazement. Guild Wars 2 had had purely awesome graphics, but this is a step higher - even if just from not being computer-generated on a flat screen. It's _real_.

Tiffany notices someone shouting for everyone to get to the inn.

"Everything has consequence now, Fiona - let's get these people to the inn. C'mon!"

They split up, telling people to get to the inn where they would be safe, and staring in amazement at the _reality_ of everything around them. While new and overwhelming, it is also normal - she'd grown up in this reality.

* * *

Tiffany comes to the inn leading two small children by the hand. She kneels down by them and, looking at them in the eyes, tells them softly, "Stay here. If your parents come looking for you, they might miss you if you're moving around. My sister will be back in a minute, I'm sure - and if she hasn't found your parents, they'll probably be here, or we will go find them. Okay?

"Thank you, Tiffany," the smaller of the two says tearfully.

Tiffany turns in time to see two people rushing in the door, with Fiona on their heels.

"Tiffany, did you - oh, you did."

"There they are, children. Go see your parents. I have to go fight the centaurs now, okay?"

"Come back!" one of them pleads.

"I'll try!" Tiffany waves as she runs back out the door.

"Made friends already, eh Tiff?"

"Sure did. Did you?"

"Not really, you can't talk to people who're concerned for their kids."

After a moment of silence, Tiffany realizes a problem. "We need to get used to saying 'Captain Thackeray' rather than 'Logan', because if we accidentally call him Logan I've got no idea what he would think or how it'd mess up the story."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asks.

"He'd think we were weird," Tiffany explains, "and he might not make friends with us. That would... be bad."

As the two run up to garrison where Lo - Captain Thackeray - is battling centaurs with the other Seraph, Tiffany realizes that they are a bit behind - the centaur that summoned the earth elemental is already within the garrison, and the situation is much worse than normal, because there aren't any PCs to help - only them. Of course, there's no distinction between NPC and PC anymore.

The two girls instantly launch into combat, Tiffany handling her bow gingerly - it looks weak and delicate compared to what she's used to seeing in-game, and is afraid it might break. At the same time, she is in awe of the way the arrow whizzes through the air at her actions, and how real the whole thing is. Her Tyrian memories guide her hands in the almost automatic actions of shooting. The clashing of weapons and the shouts of the fighters is so much more real. The girls' arrival instantly turns the tide of the battle, and the Modniir champion soon turns tail and runs.

Tiffany shoots a few arrows but without much spirit in them, because she knows the champion is invulnerable. Only... it isn't. She leans over to Fiona.

"Normally he's invulnerable, but it's _real_ so he's not! Quickly, kill him before he summons the earth elemental!"

Both girls continue shooting at the centaur, but don't kill him before the earth elemental is up. He does get killed, however.

Tiffany is ignoring the elemental and letting Fiona deal with it while she fights the lesser elementals and centaurs with Logan. No, Captain Thackeray. _Ugh, this is going to be hard,_ Tiffany complains to herself. She is not just using her bow, either - she has knives hidden up her sleeves that she's using when she gets the chance. The most awesome part of the battle, however, is the instinctive coordination she shares with Beorn because of the link. While he is off attacking the elemental with Fiona, Tiffany is fighting elementals - but, through Beorn, Tiffany knows exactly what's going on on the other side of the battlefield.

Centaurs suddenly swarm them, and she is fighting back-to-back with Logan. Jabbing an arrow into the eye of one centaur, she spins around it and kicks another away from her while one of her daggers sinks into the flank of another. After fighting hand-to-hand for a minute, the centaurs flee.

She hides a grin at the surprised look on Captain Thackeray's face as she spins and dodges, if not effortlessly, with more skill than a civilian should have.

"Showing off, sis?" Fiona asks as Tiffany dodges to her side.

"Maybe a bit - I never knew why Logan - ugh, Captain Thackeray - took such an interest in my character when I played, except that I was supposedly the only PC. Which still shouldn't make any sense - he's got a squad of Seraph here, and we're untrained civilians. It's life now, things'll probably make more sense. You should try it, too."

"Perhaps I will... some other time." Fiona winks and continues, "illusions are my forte, remember, lil' girl."

"We're twins!" Tiffany cries in mock outrage. "And if we weren't, _I'm_ older than _you_!"

Fiona laughs and darts away.

* * *

Later, as Tiffany and Beorn are bringing the gigantic elemental down, Fiona is on hand to warn Logan of the impending explosion.

"Captain! I don't think that centaur would have given us any old elemental to deal with - look for a trick," Fiona tells him as she kicks a lesser elemental apart. "It's a magically-sustained bit of earth, and you know what earth is best for - rockslides, cave-ins, and other things." Before he can reply, she fragments and disappears.

Logan glances around to see four Fionas about ten yards away, and occasionally one of them will fragment with a small explosion. One of the illusions grins at him and waves. He stares at her for a moment before shaking his head and getting back to the elemental he was fighting. He's used to mesmers - he can't not be - but when they start weaving their magic, it just disorients him.

* * *

"I thought you didn't approve of showing off?" Tiffany asks Fiona with a toss of her hair.

"I thought _you_ did? You should try it sometime."

"Copycat," Tiffany mock-scowls.

As the elemental explodes, Tiffany and Fiona turn and run away from it, remembering that in the original, they were unconscious for three days, and since this is real life now, it would hurt badly, most likely.

They are still both injured from the fighting, as well as the explosion, but are not unconscious. Tiffany casts a wary glance over the plains at the top of the hill before retreating back to the garrison, to ensure that no centaurs or lesser elementals are unleashed upon the countryside.

At the garrison, Lo - Captain Thackeray - insists the two of them get medical attention at the inn, so Tiffany and Fiona, pretending to grumble, go to the inn to be patched up.

As Tiffany goes in, she is nearly knocked off her feet by the two children she'd rescued earlier.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asks.

"I'm fine," Tiffany reassures her, "but Captain Thackeray wants to make sure, so me and my sister are going to get a checkup."

"Which one is older?" the boy questions, glancing between her and Fiona. Fiona, despite being younger than Tiffany, is taller.

"We're twins," Fiona tells him with the ghost of a smile.

"But you both look different!" the little girl exclaims in surprise.

"We don't have to look the same," Tiffany explains. "The ones who look the same are called _identical_ twins. Do you know what identical means?"

"No."

"It means two things looks exactly the same," Tiffany tells her. "In the case of twins, two people look exactly the same, which is rare unless they're twins. So, most twins are assumed to be identical, because it occurs in twins about half the time. But me and Fiona are not identical."

"I see," the boy says slowly.

"Now, neither of you have told me your names," Tiffany reminds them.

"My name is Ayla," the little girl says shyly.

"I'm Mat," says the boy importantly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tiffany, you know that already, and this is my sister, Fiona. This is Beorn, my companion. Now, we're friends!"

"Friends!" Ayla says happily, hugging Tiffany and Fiona.

"Now, we need to go get fixed up, but I'll see you later, okay?" Tiffany tells them.

"Later!" Ayla waves happily.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it? Tell me! Tell me! I like feedback.

Is it too short, too detailed, did I make somebody out of character, do you like the idea of us making friends with Ayla and Mat, do you like...

I've never liked cliffhangers, so I'll put in as few of those as I possibly can. I don't plan the chapter endings, I end it when I don't know how to describe what happened next.

Anyway. I hope you like it, and don't forget to like and/or follow the story when you send off your review!


	2. Chapter 2: Lending a Hand

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona have been transported into Tyria - the land where tiny gnomes called asura live, catlike charr make their domain, where sentient, humaniod plants called sylvari roam, side-by-side with gigantic norn, and then there's just normal humans. Yep. Me and my sis now live in Tyria. Un-believable! It doesn't happen to country girls like me and Fiona. It just doesn't. But, it turns out, it's not so good - or maybe it's better. Remember those things called NPCs? They don't exist. But, it's not just me and Fiona, either. NPCs, like Destiny's Edge and even villagers do exist, but they are alive. They aren't computers. Oh dear. What if I insult one of them? What if Destiny's Edge never reforms? What if we never kill Zhaitan?

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Chapter two coming! I really need some feedback, guys, and today I have a special request - do you want me to do all the 'hearts', or just skip most of them? I made the first two very interesting, and I know it would be interesting to read, but the content - the actual heart - is not different, and after the first couple there won't be much dialog between us, and the dialog between us and the 'heart person' is pretty much standard, and uninteresting. So, feedback, guys!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"You're fine. Captain Thackeray always worries too much about... well, about anyone," the healer tells Tiffany. "You have some bruises and a couple nasty cuts, but other than that you're fine."

"Thanks, what about Fiona?"

"Logan Thackeray seemed to think she was rather seriously wounded, but she hasn't got a scratch on her."

"I'm a mesmer, of course he would've thought I was wounded." Fiona says.

"That explains it. Well, go kill some centaurs. I've never known city girls who could survive a fight like that and not get hurt."

"That's because we are us, and not anybody you've known," Tiffany smiles. "Come on, Fiona!"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ayla asks Tiffany.

"When the centaurs attacked, the whole town was shaken up, even though you had the Seraph here helping. What do you think happened to all the farms all over Queensdale, that didn't have Seraph protection, not even friends and neighbors close by? We're going to make sure they're all okay. You can come with us, if your parents say you can." Tiffany replies. "Want to go ask?"

Then Mat hurries up. "Mom says we can, as long as we're with you."

"Great! Let's get going."

"We're ready, Fiona. Let's go!"

"Whoa - Tiff, you're sure about bringing them? It could be dangerous!" Fiona says.

"We'll be fine. **We never died until we were done with the ten quest, when it was not real. And that was only when we were being rash. We can manage.** "

" **Fine**." Fiona replies shortly, after a moment.

"What were you saying?"

"We were talking in another language, Ayla. For private, grown-up things."

"Ohh. Can you teach us?"

"It's very, very hard to learn. And Fiona and I like having another language for private things. But don't tell anyone, okay? It's our little secret."

"Okay!"

They walk for a minute in silence.

" **Go on, Fiona. Rules**." Tiffany grumbles.

"Okay, Ayla, Mat, there are going to be some rules if you're coming with us, okay?"

"What sort of rules?"

"Well, for one thing, you cannot go running off, especially if you can't see or hear us. If you did, and you got hurt, you wouldn't be able to call us to come help. Or if we were getting ready to go back, we wouldn't be able to call you. Okay?"

"Okay!"

" **Tiffany, do you have any more of those knives**?"

" **Plenty**." Tiffany replies warily.

"I want you each to take a knife from Tiffany, in case we get attacked. She can show you how to use it properly."

Tiffany stares at Fiona in shocked surprise for a moment. " **No, Fiona**. **We are _not_ teaching them that! They are - they are Eden and Nate's ages! Ew cannot do that!**" she protests.

" **They need to be able to defend themsevles! They want to help**!" Fiona retorts.

" **They can help other ways. I am not teachings them to use knives for killing. Got it?** " Tiffany glares at Fiona.

" **Fine, fine**!"

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Mat asks hopefully.

"It's a no," Tiffany says firmly. "I'm sorry, Mat, but I'm not going to teach little kids your age to handle the big knives. What if you accidentally hurt yourself? What if you accidentally hurt someone else?"

"But I saw you fighting the centaurs in the street before you went to help Captain Thackeray, and it was so cool! I want to do that!"

"Even if I was going to teach you how to handle a knife like that, it would take many years for you, or anyone, to get that level of skill. Not to mention, if you did learn it, you might be expected to join the Seraph."

"Joining the Seraph would be so cool!" Mat says breathlessly.

"No, it would not be cool. There is more than just centaurs threatening Kryta. There are bandits - _human_ bad guys - that you would be expected to defend against, perhaps kill. I know the first time I killed someone - it was horrible. I was... useless for weeks. I sat around the house doing nothing. If I did do something, I just did it automatically."

"Really? From killing a bandit?"

Tiffany frowns in consternation, realizing that she is actually describing how she'd felt the first time she'd killed someone... in her Tyrian memories. "...yes. I couldn't stomach the thought that I had _killed._ A _living_ soul. You can't imagine the feeling. But once you've done it, and you realize what you've done, you would wish you'd never been born." Tiffany loses herself in thought for a moment, before a question from Ayla pulls her out.

"Did Fiona ever do it?"

"She's killed the same sorts of things I have." Tiffany replies evasively, still thinking about her memories. The first 'living soul' she'd killed in Tyria was a charr, when she'd been helping out in Ebonhawke, but, if anything, that just makes it worse - Tiffany is supposed to be the player character, promoting unity and stuff. She'll join the Vigil and help the Ebonhawke Treaty to go through - but she's fighting the charr on the human side, _on top_ of having killed somebody?

In all actuality, the killing part doesn't bother her much - mostly because she'd dealt with it emotionally and got over it way back when it happened. Now she has the future memories... and it's a bit different.

"So, that's a no to using knives?"

"A definite no," Tiffany replies.

The conversation takes a lot shorter time than it takes to tell, but they still only stop talking in time for a farm to come into view. There is a woman standing by the gate, wiping her forehead with a handkerchief.

"Need any help?" Tiffany asks her. "After the centaur attack, me and my friends want to make sure the people of Shaemoor are okay."

"Oh, there's lots of stuff to do, and no time to do it in. The corn is dying, wurms keep popping up all over the field, and the cows are stressed. They don't produce as much milk when they're not happy. And the bandits keep attacking. I don't even know why!" she replies distractedly.

"Don't worry, we came to help. Your farm will be up and running in no time." Fiona smiles warmly.

"How can I help?" Ayla asks timidly.

"You can help make the cows happy!" Fiona replies.

"But they're so big!"

"Look, it's easy. I'll show you." Fiona tells her. "You just have to rub it's head and maybe give it some hay. See? Now it's all happy, and it likes me now."

"You sure they won't hurt me?"

"Oh, no. Especially not if you make it happy, because if it's happy it won't want to hurt you."

"Can I try?" Mat asks.

"How about you help me water the corn?" Tiffany proposes. "Are you strong enough to lift the water bucket?"

"Oh, plenty strong enough!" Mat says boastfully.

"Good. Come, I'll show you how."

A bit later, Tiffany hears the oh-so-familiar sound of not-so-sneaky bandits. "Stay here, Mat," she whispers, and darts around the corner of the house to deal with the bandits.

Immediately the bandits start laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" one of them asks after a moment.

"About what?" Tiffany asks innocently. Fiona, alerted by the familiar phrase from the bandits, runs over, only to pause in the shadow of the house to survey the situation.

"The old lady's got a city girly defending her farm now! How much are you being paid to come all the way out here, miss?"

"Nothing. And I'll thank you to not underestimate me," Tiffany says. She crosses her arms, secretly gripping her knives under her sleeves.

"Underestimate a city girl? That's a good one!" the bandit laughs again.

"You mean me?" Tiffany says in mock surprise. "I told you not to call me a city girl, but you did it anyway. It appears that I will have to... teach you a lesson!" her voice gets harsher at the end, and she whips out her knives.

 _THUD._ The bandit who'd been taunting her was flat on his back on the ground. Tiffany had hit him over the heart with the handle of a thrown knife.

"Think I can't get you with the other end?" she asks, twirling the other knife absentmindedly in her off hand. "Or one of you?" she turns her gaze sharply to the other of the four in front of her.

"W-we outnumber you!" another bandit stutters.

"Do you?" Fiona pops up by Tiffany's side, along with three or four others.

"Whoa!" another bandit cries. The one fallen scrambles up and they run away. Tiffany picks up her knife and the illusions of Fiona disappear.

"That was one of our better acts," Tiffany says to Fiona.

"Only in comparison to the first time we did it," Fiona snorts.

"That was _so cool_! Mat says breathlessly when Tiffany returns to him.

"Oh, you saw that, did you?"

"How'd you do it?" Mat asks.

"I pretended. I didn't say anything bad, did I?"

"No, but how did you do that? It was so cool!"

"I simply put to good use what I knew of bandits. One, they like stealing things. Two, they like breaking the law. Third, they are not very smart at all. Fourth, they are all stinking cowards." Tiffany says pleasantly. "Once they saw what a good aim I was, and I had several people on my side, they were scared so bad they ran. If they had any brains, they'd know it was probably just illusions. They'll be back, if they're not too cowardly to admit defeat at the hands of a 'city girl' to their friends. I don't think so."

She gets up and approaches the farmer. "I think I solved your bandit problem, miss. They won't return. If they do, look me up and I'll deal with them."

"Thank you so much!" the woman says. "They were half the problem, distracting me too much to get any work done, and then the centaurs... oh, I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Diah."

"The centaurs was a one-time thing, I promise you, ma'am. I'm making it my job to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm Tiffany, and this is my sister Fiona. These are our friends, Ayla and Mat. Do you know of any other people who might need help?" she asks, as Fiona walks up with Ayla.

"Oh, I know Travis, the fisherman up the river a ways needs some help. He had it hard even before the centaurs came. And then Cassie has a moa ranch to the west, and it's just outside the bandits' cave, I know she's always complaining about them. Cassie and Travis might know more. Thanks again for your help!"

"Thanks for the information, Diah." Tiffany says, shaking her hand. "Come on, Mat, Ayla."

Diah waves as the foursome walk off.

"Let's go help out that fisherman guy!" Mat says excitedly.

"Yeah, come on!" Ayla agrees.

Tiffany and Fiona smile and let the children run ahead alongside the river.

"That went well, don't you think?" Tiffany asks Fiona.

"Oh, very well," Fiona nods. "If we can do the same thing everywhere - especially the bandit problem - Shaemoor and all of Queensdale will be the better for it. I'm just glad it affects anything now, instead of being a mission you complete for XP before moving on to the next one. And, we should always use Shilgni when we talk about things when referring to Tyria as a game, or knowledge that we shouldn't have."

"Yeah, that was a good idea," Tiffany notes. "And for grown-up talks around children."

"Tiffany! Fiona! There's a guy over that hill there!" Ayla says as she runs up to them, panting.

"That must be Travis the fisherman," Tiffany notes. "Well, it's a good idea we came here first, you need to cool off in that river."

"Like, for swimming?" Mat says excitedly. "We haven't been swimming in ages!"

"Yes, for swimming. But you can't go in the deep parts, you might drown." Tiffany warns.

"We'll stay in the shallow parts, promise!" Ayla says. "Let's go in! Come on, come on!"

"I'll talk to Travis and find out what needs to be done, you watch the children," Fiona tells Tiffany.

"Got it," Tiffany gives Fiona the thumbs-up and goes after Ayla and Mat.

"Hey, you two!" Tiffany says. "I have a fun game to play! It's called... Splash Time!" she flings a handful of water at Ayla.

Ayla shrieks and dodges, while Mat returns the splash.

After a bit, Fiona returns from talking to Travis. "He says that the traps sometimes catch hostile creatures that harm him, and make it hard for him to work. If we can clear that out, that'd be great. Drakes are also a problem, because he can't catch any crawfish with the drakes eating them all. So, crushing drake eggs and stuff would help. The skale do the same thing, and they're a lot tougher and harder to drive off."

"You want to help break some eggs, Ayla?" Tiffany asks.

"That'd be fun!"

"You can help me with those traps, Mat." Fiona tells him.

"So, Ayla, where do you think a drake would lay it's eggs?"

"I saw a cave on the other side of the river as we came along it," Ayla says. "I don't remember seeing any drakes, but it sure looked like a den."

"Let's go there, then! Ooh, and see all those traps? Mat and Fiona'll have a tough job."

As Tiffany and Ayla walk along the river, they chat a bit.

"So, Ayla, how old are you?"

"I'm going to five in the middle of the Scion season," Ayla replies. "What about you?"

"My birthday is near the beginning of the... Colossus season," Tiffany replies slowly, struggling hard to remember how the Tyrian calendar was constructed. She got it right, fortunately. "That's a long way for both of us. Do you know what season it is now?"

"I only know because Mom was telling one of her friends that the centaurs attacked when we were all off guard, because the start of the Zephyr celebration."

"That's right," Tiffany says, realizing she hadn't needed to ask that question - her own memories can tell her. This is going to be very confusing.

"Here we are! Oh, look, it's a big drake, how are we going to smash the eggs now?"

"Do you want to see something cool?" Tiffany whispers. "I'm going to shoot it with my bow. Won't that be fun to see?"

"Will it die?"

"Yes, but if it didn't it would hurt Travis back there."

"Ooh, like the rats in our house?"

"Yes. We need to kill the drake like the rats."

"Let's do it!" Ayla whispers fiercely. "Rats are mean."

"Here, hold these arrows, point down for me. They'll be easier to draw that way," Tiffany says as she nocks one and aims it carefully between the drake's eyes from a distance. She pulls back on the string slowly, before releasing it with a sudden _twang_. Ayla flinches at the sudden sound, but the arrow whistles through the air towards the drake, who turns its head ever so slightly, and the arrow embeds itself deep inside the creature's eye. It collapses, twitching for a moment. Tiffany approaches the drake slowly, and when she gets to it she stabs the drake through the heart with a knife to make sure it was dead. She nods in satisfaction.

"Is that the only drake?" Ayla asks from where she is standing.

"Yes. The others are all off doing something else, I suppose," Tiffany shrugs.

"Here's your arrows. They're so odd. Why are there feathers in this end?"

"They make sure the arrow goes straight. Ooh, and Ayla, when you smash the eggs, bring me some of the bits and pieces. I can make sharper arrows with those, or at least sell them. You can have some, too, if you like, for a trophy."

"Cool!"

"Let's go egg-smashing!"

Meanwhile, Fiona is opening traps with Mat.

"Mat, this one's sticking," she says, tugging on the grated opening. "Can you try?"

"Sure," Mat says cheerfully. "Got it!" he says, as the door pops open. "yikes! What's that?"

"That's a drake hatchling, and now we need to kill it."

"Why? Can't we just let it out?"

"If we don't, fisherman Travis will have to deal with it. Or, it'll plug up his traps again. Here's how we do it - we stand here, and I'll make the drake think that there's another me standing there for him to attack. See?"

She creates an illusion of herself by the trap, which the drake had just struggled out of. It instantly pounces on the illusion of Fiona, which acts just like the actual Fiona. Then, she creates a clone of Mat that is holding a stick and beating the drake over the head with it from behind.

"Whoa! Is that me?"

"It sure looks like it, doesn't it?" Fiona smiles at him.

All of a sudden, both illusions shatter, one after the other, with a small explosion. The last finishes the drake.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Mat says.

"Next one!" Fiona says.

As they work, they chatter happily together.

"How do you know all this cool stuff? I thought you lived in the city before you came to Shaemoor?" Mat asks.

Fiona sighs thoughtfully. Internally, she is trying to come up with a plausible explanation. Then, she remembers her 'backstory memories.' Shaking her head in wonder, Fiona returns her attention to Mat. "Well, in school we studied this sort of thing. And we were lucky enough to have one of those big ol' asura gates in the neighborhood, which led to Ebonhawke. Back before Queen Jennah started trying to do the peace treaty. We did that a lot, and the soldiers there were always fighting the charr, which we helped with a bit. It was like a field trip, or going camping, doing everything ourselves and figuring out how to defend ourselves from hostiles. So we learned a lot. And, after experiencing the hardships of how hard it was to do things, we could appreciate how much the people there needed help, too. So, yes, we did live in the city, but we visited Ebonhawke. And guess what? It's right next to the Dragonbrand that Kralkatorrik left when he flew to the Crystal desert, oh, maybe five years ago. We got to see it, and it looked so cool. It was an... interesting experience, to say the least. We were attacked by Branded."

"You saw the Dragonbrand?" Mat asks in awe. "You can't be much older than my mother!"

"It depends how old your mother is?" Fiona replies, wondering how old she is in Tyria. She'd been twenty-four, earth-side, but that might be different now.

"Oh, I don't know," Mat shrugs. "I think she's older than twenty, though."

"Well, I'm older than twenty, as well. So we must be about the same age." Fiona tells him. Her Tyrian memories rescue her again - she _is_ still twenty-four. _'One day I'll learn to ask the memories first,_ ' she sighs to herself. "How old are you?"

"I'll be six sometime in Phoenix season," he says. "It'll be so cool. When's your birthday?"

"Me and Tiffany were born near the beginning of the Colossus season." Fiona says. Then, she adds, "I think that's all the traps."

"Oh, look! A drake nest!" Mat says.

"Let's wait for Tiffany and Ayla and do it all together, okay?"

"Cool. Let's go back where they were."

* * *

"We found another drake nest for you," Mat calls.

"Well, there's plenty of traps up that way, too!" Ayla says.

"Let's switch! Mat and I will get the nest, and you and Ayla can get the traps." Fiona suggests.

"Sounds like fun!" Tiffany agrees.

Later, after everyone had helped clear the river of drakes and skale, Fiona approaches Travis again.

"The river is clear, and so are your traps." she says. "Anything else you need help with?"

"Naw, not really." Travis scratches his head. "but I think Flannum, across the river there, needs help with that dam. He's the foreman of a crew, and it's rather a large crew, too, but the harpies like attacking, and the elementals over there are a nuisance. They generally don't attack if you don't bother them, but they get in the way a lot, and sometimes they cross the stream here. It's a nice view from on top of those pilings, too. I think Eda, the farmer west of here, needs help, too. The spiders in her orchard interfered with her harvest last year."

"Thanks for the information. We'll try to help them." Fiona says.

But Tiffany is looking west. "Not today, Fiona, I don't think. We need to get home before sundown, or Mat and Ayla's parents will worry."

"Oh, you're right. We can do that tomorrow, then. Come on Ayla, Mat."

"Thanks again for the help!" Travis waves.

"No problem!" Tiffany responds, before being pulled away by Ayla.

"Nice catch, Tiffany, about the sun. **We never had to worry about that, bofere.** " Fiona catches her translation mistake quickly. " **Sorry, before.** "

Tiffany shrugs. " **Whatever.** "

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, how'd you like it? Again, feedback, please! I want to know should I show them doing all the hearts? If you want the dialog between us and the 'heart person', I can say " 'blah blah blah' and then, when they were done helping out, 'blah blah blah' " or something similar.

The babbling chatter of secret language between Tiffany and Fiona you can ignore. It's how we talk about it used to be a game and now it's real life, and grown-up things around little kids. Like the argument over knives or not?

My sister actually did want me to teach them to use knives, but the children are four and six. Four and six, and learning how to kill things? Really. But, I did prepare Mat and Ayla for things dying with the drakes. It needed to get done before we encountered bandits at Cassie's moa ranch. I coulda done it at Eda's orchard, because, you know, _spiders_ , but killing things is a major part of everything, and it was simply good luck that we didn't need to kill anything at Diah's farm.

You do know I'm using the guild wars 2 wiki for all the details, right? I couldn't ever write this fanfic without it.

One thing that bugs me about Guild Wars - or Anet, whichever - is bad with time. Sure, they have 'this happened this year, and this happened that year,' but they don't have, for example, how much time between level ten quest and level twenty. Or twenty and thirty. Or how long each quest takes - level thirty could take a few days.

If you are somebody who does not play a human, and wants to know what being a human is like, quest-wise, you'll be disappointed. Tiffany and Fiona didn't change much with the tutorial - how much is there to change, anyway? - but we're gonna really rough stuff up from level ten onward. And, I'm gonna start changing things in subplots - I'm really bad at subplots, normally, but when you start at the beginning, and you know what _would_ have happened, you can be really cunning. My character has essentially time-traveled, she knows what's gonna happen years in advance. And cause and effect.

If you like, check out my profile for my long-lasting rambles about how Anet is weird. It'll be after the parody section (which you should totally check out, too).

I also have my in-game account name on there somewhere, if you like my story maybe we could meet in-game and become friends! I'm Tiffany Soulstrider. Careful not to approach Catava S, though - she's my sister (on my account, yeah) and doesn't know nearly as much about Tyria as I'm portraying her here! It's me that has this information that Fiona has, dispensing it through different means. Ebonhawke, known to all Vigil recruits! Only, she hasn't got that far yet.

Kay, sorry for the loong AN...


	3. Chapter 3: Spiders and Apple Pies

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: After the centaur assault on Shaemoor, lots of people need help. Regular nuisances didn't dry up just because of the centaurs. Tiffany and Fiona's friends, Mat and Ayla, come along for the ride, too.

* * *

Chapter three: Spiders and Apple Pies

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Things in italics are thoughts of one person or other, as oppose to things in "quotes" which are people talking.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"Are you coming with us today, you two?" Fiona asks Mat and Ayla.

"You bet!" Mat says happily. "It's fun helping out!"

"Cool. We'll go back to the river today, and help out Foreman Flannum by the dam." Tiffany says.

"I heard that it's always leaky," Ayla says knowledgeably.

"Really? We'll have to stop that, then. Leaky dams are dangerous."

"Let's get going, then!"

When they arrive at the dam by the river, Fiona goes to talk to Foreman Flannum, while Tiffany shows Ayla and Mat the lovely view of the surrounding countryside from high up on the edge of the Divinity Dam.

Fiona joins them, hopping deftly from one beam to another to get to them.

"How'd you get them up here?" Fiona asks. "I doubt they can jump that far."

"I carried them," Tiffany smirks. " **What? They're very light, even for kids their age. No heavier than Vinn, anyway.** "

" **Vinn is very heavy...** "

" **Oh, I know, but they don't just hang there like Vinn does.** "

" **Right** ," Fiona replies, nodding. "How's the view?" she asks Mat.

"It's so cool! I can see all the way to the lady's orchard we're going to help later!"

"Wow, we can!" Fiona marvels. "That's so cool, isn't it? There are a couple of other places like this in Shaemoor, you know. We can take you to all of them."

"Please do!" Mat says.

"We will. Now, Flannum needs help plugging leaks and defeating elementals. The leaks are small right now, but they'll get bigger. Also, the harpies attack occasionally, and we can't scare them off like we did the bandits. If we don't kill all the earth elementals, they'll come together and make a giant one. Not nearly as bad as the one at the garrison the other day, but still pretty bad."

"Wow. Let's get that taken care of," Tiffany says. She prepares to jump off the narrow platform, high above the ground.

 **"Tiffany, no**!" Fiona says quickly. " **This is real life now! You don't have a glider yet!** "

" **Oh... right,** " Tiffany notes, feeling slightly shaky. " **Thanks, Fiona. I...completely forgot.** "

" **No problem** ," Fiona says with a breathy laugh. " **Just don't die on me. I don't know nearly enough stuff to do anything... I would probably be a normal person in... Divinity's... Reach.** " Fiona speaks slower as she translates the name into Shilgni.

 **"I wouldn't die. I would just be hurt**."

" **Whatever**!" Fiona retorts. " **It still counts."**

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's go. Come on, Ayla, Mat. Let's plug some leaks!"

Mat and Ayla look at each other and shrug.

"You want to carry Ayla, Fiona? Mat's heavier."

"Sure. Wow, she is light!"

"I know! Come on."

* * *

Later, as Fiona and Mat are patching up some leaks while Tiffany and Ayla scatter elementals, one of the workers goes running past in the direction of the foreman.

"Harpies! Harpies inbound!" he is shouting. Tiffany and Fiona look at each other.

"Can we come?" Mat asks immediately.

"No." Tiffany says firmly. "Harpies are very vicious. They would carry you away and keep you prisoner, maybe even eat you sometime. And they'd screech in your face the whole time."

"If we leave them alone, the same thing will happen." Fiona warns.

"You fight the harpies, there's more of you than of me," Tiffany notes humorously. "The rest of us can plug more leaks and things, or go across the river and watch the fight."

"Good thinking." Fiona mock-salutes and runs in the direction the worker had come from, making clones as she goes. The clones distract the harpies while Fiona continues on to a group of three.

She weaves magic to create an illusionary greatsword, and, lifting it in the air, hurls it at the harpies. It bounces back and forth among all three before vanishing in an explosion of mesmeric shards. Fiona throws another illusionary greatsword, but, feeling slightly drained by her previous use of magic, limits it to an extension of her focus. Channeling magic through the greatsword hurtling toward one of the harpies, she creates a clone right next to the enemy.

She now runs up in the midst of the three harpies and shatters her illusions, the small explosions inflicting lethal wounds on her adversaries. The harpies quickly fall to the ground, and Fiona moves on.

Fighting the rest of the harpies is largely the same, and Fiona avoids any injury. The harpies quickly flee, terrified.

"Got em, Fiona?" Tiffany asks, running up behind her.

"Oh yes," Fiona nods easily. "If only harpies had enough sense to stop after a crushing defeat like that, we'd be golden. But either they don't, or they don't teach their offspring well enough. It's always the young ones that attack, it seems."

"Right," Tiffany agrees. "We've got the leaks plugged, but I didn't want to try taking on the elementals while watching both of the children."

"You did it with me, earlier," Ayla accuses.

"I know I did," Tiffany replies, "but now I have both of you, and you're harder to watch both at a time."

"That dam looks so cool," Mat says, looking up at the towering wall.

"It is, isn't it?" Fiona agrees. Catching sight of Ayla near the water, she cautions, "Ayla, stay back from the edge there. It's really deep at this end."

Ayla backs up from the edge. "Is it?" she asks curiously.

"Oh yes, very," Tiffany replies. "Watch!" she runs into the water and ducks under the surface.

"Tiffany!" Mat cries. "Is she alright?" he asks Fiona, his eyes wide in surprise.

"She's fine, Mat," Fiona smiles. "She knows how to swim underwater."

"That's awesome!" Mat decides.

"See how deep it is?" Tiffany says, coming up. " **And, Fiona, we need to get under-water weapons.** "

"... **when**?" Fiona asks, having no argument against this course of action.

" **Sometime. Just saying,** " Tiffany replies with a shrug, then turning to Mat and Ayla, she informs them, "I could go very far down. It took all that time for me to go to the bottom and come back up again. It's already deep for being deeper than I am tall, see? Mat, it'd be several feet over your head even if the tippy-top of my head was dry."

"Wow," Mat observes. "And it'd be even worse on Ayla."

"Yes," Tiffany tells him. "And you both need to remind each other to stay away from deep water, alright?" When they both nod, she turns to Fiona. "Now - oh really?"

A gigantic earth elemental had exploded out of the ground a few feet away. It isn't equal by any means to the one they'd fought a few days ago, but it is still a threat to the dam.

"Mat, Ayla - run back to the shallow part in the river, you'll be safe there," Tiffany instructs. "Go to the other side if you must, earth elementals don't like water."

"Will you be okay?" Mat asks anxiously.

"We'll be fine, Mat, just go!" Tiffany answers quickly. "Fiona, hand me one of those illusionary greatswords you got."

"You can use that?" Fiona asks in surprise. She hadn't known anybody but the mesmer that conjured the greatsword could use it.

"It's a greatsword, of course I can!" Tiffany replies.

Fiona shrugs, weaving mesmer magic - her memories tell her it is called the Aspect of Deception - into the form of a greatsword. She pours a lot of power into it, as she'd been taught, and it becomes solid.

She hands it to her sister, who takes the sword and climbs up onto the elemental's shoulders. She starts trying to hack its arms off. She would have used her knives, but that would get them meaninglessly dull without helping.

Meanwhile, the giant elemental keeps summoning lesser elementals. Fiona sends some of her clones to help fight the elemental, at the same time as Beorn, Tiffany's companion, runs up to help.

"We're gonna be at this dam all day if this keeps up!" Tiffany groans. "Or at least long enough to not get anywhere but Eda's farm over the river."

"We only helped two people yesterday, wouldn't surprise me if that was our average," Fiona notes, bouncing a colorful orb of energy between everyone.

"Hey!" Tiffany notes in surprise. A moment later, an eagle flies down and circles them. "This is my pet eagle, Gwahir. He was in the area and decided to see how we were doing," she tells Fiona.

Fiona frowns, a few memories surfacing. "You don't have an emotional connection to him like you do with Beorn?"

"Nope," Tiffany confirms. "More like an acknowledgment of acquaintance. I can feel him, and he can feel me, and we both know roughly where the other is if we're in range, but that's all."

"So much more lore in this pet thing than I thought," Fiona observes. "Those memories are crazy."

Tiffany laughs. "Probably - what about your mesmer training?"

"It's... information-heavy," Fiona admits. "I know how to do stuff, but there's a lot of technicalities that I'll dig into later."

Tiffany shrugs. "Same goes here. These memories are gonna make a big difference - this is a crazy amount of lore. Details that the wiki never went into." Tiffany suddenly frowns - the illusionary sword in her hand is stuck, buried in the elemental's shoulder. Tiffany strains to pull it out. "It's stuck. Can you shatter it? That'd probably dislodge it's arm."

Fiona releases the magic holding the blade together. The power she'd put into the blade to make it solid, though, has to go somewhere. The blade shatters, its the magic she'd used still solid, and the elemental's arm - now just a lump of rock - falls to the ground with the dissipating energy of the Aspect of Deception lodged in its shoulder.

"I didn't make any progress doing anything else with it, let's do that again." Tiffany observes, climbing down the enraged elemental and taking another sword from Fiona. They repeat the procedure, wedging the illusionary blade in its shoulder. When that shatters, the elemental is defenseless.

"Okay, let's put several of them in the main body of the elemental, and shatter those," Fiona suggests, and the two proceed to suit action to word.

"That was fun," Tiffany says enthusiastically.

"Experience is everything," Fiona reminds her. "Let's check on Ayla and Mat."

The sisters leave the site of the elemental attack, with a couple clones to finish off the lesser elementals. Fiona can sense them, is controlling them in the back of her mind. If she focuses, she can tune in to one of them, feel and hear what they are doing and hearing, and control it that way.

"Ayla, Mat!" Tiffany calls.

"Did you kill it?" Mat asks.

"Yes, we did. It's safe now."

"I think that the giant elemental forms when the non-aggressive ones are left alone for too long." Tiffany speculates.

"We should tell Flannum that," Fiona advises. "Maybe he can hire somebody to deal with them."

"I wonder where the harpy nest is?" Tiffany queries of nobody in particular. "We could clear that out, too."

"That'd be good," Fiona agrees.

"We were looking, and we couldn't find any more leaks," Mat informs them.

"Good job!" Tiffany praises them. "Now, we don't have to waste time looking again, because we split up like that. Isn't that neat?"

"It is!" Ayla says cheerfully.

"If your theory about the elementals is correct, Tiff, there shouldn't be any more non-aggressive elementals here for a while," Fiona observes.

"In that case, our work here is done!" Tiffany smiles. "We'll inform Flannum and then go help Miss Eda."

"I'll talk to Flannum," Fiona volunteers. "Meet you in the orchard?"

"Come on, you two," Tiffany instructs, taking Mat and Ayla by the hand.

* * *

When they get to the farm, Tiffany sees a huge spider in the orchard.

"Kill it!" an older woman is saying, terrified. "I'm not giving up this farm!"

Tiffany's first thought is 't _hat is the biggest spider I have ever seen...I forgot about the spiders... why do we have to fight spiders? Big spiders?'_ But then she realizes, ' _I've never seen a big spider in the apple orchard, and I've played this zone several times._ ' Tiffany dismisses this particular problem quickly, however, given the fact that she is facing this terrifying spider in real time right now.

"Stay here," Tiffany warns the children, before leaping forward with knives in hand. Beorn stays back with the little ones to make sure they don't get in trouble.

The spider turns, and a glob of gunk flies through the air. Tiffany tries to dodge, but isn't fast enough. She is immobilized. Her mouth goes dry as the spider turns and makes its way toward her. She isn't afraid the spider can kill her or even injure her seriously, but this spider is huge. _'Right, because spiders - anything, really - in GW2 is big so the players can actually hit them,_ ' she recalls. ' _Even normal spiders will be big. But this is bigger than me!_ ' Spiders are disgusting. And the big one is coming. Her heart rate increases and she glances around for any means of escape.

Tiffany holds her knives in sweaty palms, unable to move away from the spider. Beorn is coming, but he is too far away. She frantically tries to work her way out of the slime the spider had trapped her with - disgusting spider stuff - but can't move. Tiffany can't get away. She is shaking as the spider comes close.

Tiffany lashes out frantically with her daggers, trying to hit something. She isn't really aiming - adrenaline pumps through her veins as she just slashes blindly. One sinks into the spider's abdomen, and spider blood drips down her hand. Tiffany shudders, pulling back, at the same time as lashing out with her other hand, desperate to do something, anything to get away. She stumbles, falls to the ground, and realizes that her legs are free.

Tiffany instantly runs away from the spider, putting distance between it and her. She pauses and pants, hands on her knees, as Beorn finally arrives. She gives him a weak smile for the concern flowing through the companion bond. She hears a shrill scream and looks back. The spider is going after Mat and Ayla now!

"No you don't!" Tiffany snarls. She'd left one dagger buried in the spider's abdomen, but she has others. Twin knives in hand, she rushes at the spider, heartbeat speeding up as she sees that it might reach Mat and Ayla before she reaches it. Her feet pound the ground as she draws nearer, and at last she prepares to throw a dagger. She flings her hand back behind her shoulder, holds it there for a split second as she orients the dagger in her hand, then catapults it forward.

The knife plunges into the spider, causing it to rear up in agony and turn toward her. Beorn rushes past her and engages the spider. Tiffany draws her bow and tries to shoot, but the fading adrenaline makes her arms shaky and she can't aim very well. Tiffany gives up and just sits there. But the spider, already wounded, is easy prey for Tiffany's loyal companion.

Fiona runs up and stares in shock as the spider collapses. "You fought _that?_ " she exclaims. "You? Tiffany, scaredy-pants of all spiderwebs that don't even spiders in them?"

Tiffany gives her sister a weak smile. "Ehh… it kind of didn't leave me any choice," she informs Fiona, her voice still slightly wobbly.

"Oh, are you alright?" comes the anxious voice of the woman the spider had been threatening. "Did the spider hurt you?"

"No," Tiffany assures her. "I'm fine."

"Need any other help?" Fiona asks her.

"Oh, that would be nice," the woman agrees in a relieved tone. "I'm Eda, by the way."

"I'm Tiffany. That's Fiona, and these are our friends, Mat and Ayla. Mat, Ayla, this is Miss Eda."

"Hi!" Mat says, holding out his hand. "We're helpers!"

"I can tell," Eda tells them. "Would you like some apple pie?"

"I love apple pies!"

"Miss Eda is famous for her pies," a younger man standing nearby says. "The only problem is the apples. We collect them from the orchard, but it's infested with spiders."

"Spiders?" Ayla says timidly.

"I'm sure fighting spiders is worth it, for Miss Eda's pies," Fiona coaxes.

"Of course! Plus, we're helpers," Mat reminds her.

"Um, okay," Ayla agrees in an almost inaudible voice.

"Maybe you can throw a rock at it," Tiffany suggests.

"Sure!"

"Come on," Tiffany invites. She's probably being this brave because she hasn't actually seen any spiders yet. Under her breath, so Ayla and Mat can't hear, she asks her sister, "can you make illusionary rocks, Fiona?"

"No," she whispers back. "We'll just have to find some."

" **Leave a clone here, and go get some from the earth elementals,** " Tiffany instructs after a pause, in their secret language of Shilgni. " **I'll show them how to collect apples, in the meantime.** "

" **I can do that?** " Fiona asks in surprise.

" **Countess Anise did it, in Living World Season 1** ," Tiffany informs her. " **Nobody realized it wasn't her until after. You should be able to do the same thing**."

" **Sure it doesn't take an elite specialization or just being really skillful?** " the mesmer asks doubtfully.

" **Not sure. It might not be as convincing as when Anise did it, but it'll work with these two. Now, go!** "

"Why do you always talk in the other language?" Ayla complains. Fiona, next to Tiffany, quivers for a moment, and Tiffany knows Fiona has left. "It's annoying."

"I'm sorry, Ayla. We'll try not to do it so much. Now, I don't think this is the sort of place we could find many rocks. Want to try collecting apples? It'd get a jump-start if Miss Eda is going to bake some apple pies."

"Cool!" Ma declares. "Let's find some!"

"Here's how we'll do this," Tiffany decides. "I'll shake a tree to knock down the apples, and then I'll kill any spiders that come while you bring the apples to the man over there."

"Neat!"

This works for several minutes, Tiffany being careful not to involve the clone of Fiona too much. Tiffany frowns at the first spider. This one is much more tiny - only knee-height. She'd been afraid of these? She'd been afraid of the tiny ones back on earth? She stabs it once through the abdomen and it shudders, falling to the ground and curling its legs up in death. ' _That was easy!_ ' Tiffany realizes. _'I can't believe I was afraid of those!_ '

When the real Fiona returns, Tiffany distracts Ayla and Mat for a moment while Fiona makes the clone vanish.

"Hey, guys! I found some rocks, you can try to hit some spiders with them!" she says, as if she'd just found them.

"Want to try? I'll go find a spider," Tiffany offers.

"Please!" Mat says, holding a small rock in his hand.

Tiffany soon returns with a spider following her. "Try it, Mat! You too, Ayla!"

They both throw their stones, but they both miss.

"Hrmm." Tiffany mumbles, looking at the spider. "Try aiming at..." she pulls out a knife,= and kills the spider - still marveling over her newfound freedom from arachnophobia. Then, she scratches a target on a nearby tree. "Aim at that," she instructs. "We'll be able to see how off the mark you are, and adjust accordingly."

Mat and Ayla try throwing. They hit the tree, or in the immediate area, but not the target.

"We'll have to try this another time..." Fiona observes. "Or do you want to keep practicing while me and Tiffany kill the rest of the spiders?"

"Let's do that," Ayla says, her voice full of determination. "I want to learn this."

"That's the spirit!" Tiffany says encouragingly.

After they get out of earshot, Fiona asks a question.

"I thought you didn't want to teach them this stuff?"

"Not with knives. Knives are dangerous. It's fine with rocks - every kid should be able to defend himself by throwing rocks and things. But it's too dangerous with knives, and too much potential to try and kill something bigger than a spider. I don't want them getting overconfident, but..."

"I see what you mean." Fiona nods.

"Think that's all the egg sacs?" Tiffany asks, some time later.

"Yeah... it's the spiders that're in the trees that might make more," Fiona says slowly.

"They die when they do that, so they haven't reproduced yet," Tiffany recalls. "If only Ayla and Mat could crawl up there and frighten them down, we could get rid of the spider menace here."

"Nah, they wouldn't do that," Fiona points out. "We'll have to stick with luring them out, or calling them down by shaking the tree."

"Oh well. Those branches aren't sturdy enough to hold us... but what about your illusions?"

"I could try it..." Fiona says dubiously. But she creates her illusion anyway and sends it up a tree.

Immediately, about three spiders come down. Fiona creates more illusions, and has them spread all throughout the trees, bringing down spiders. Beorn goes around getting their attention and bringing them to the pair, where they combine their areas of expertise to kill large numbers of spiders at once.

When there are no more spiders, even with Fiona's illusions thoroughly investigating the canopy of the large orchard, the pair is satisfied that the spiders are gone.

"Alright, Mat, Ayla!" Tiffany calls. "Apple collecting time!"

Fiona's illusions are carefully shaking apples down, which the foursome collect and bring to Eda and her helper.

"That's a lot of apples!" she cries. "I can make lots of pies with this! But what about the spiders?"

"We got those taken care of, miss. No more spiders, no more spider egg sacs." Mat says, pretending to salute. "And we got most of the apples, too."

"You're all big helpers," Eda says to them fondly. "Want to learn how to make the apple pies?" she says, looking at Mat and Ayla.

"That would be awesome!" Ayla squeals.

"How long will it take?" Fiona asks.

"Oh, hours, with this many apples."

Fiona frowns. "We don't have that long. Maybe we could bake one pie, and then perhaps come back tomorrow?"

"Let's do that! Please?" Ayla begs.

"That'll work," Eda says. "Come on in! It's baking time!"

"I don't feel like baking pies," Mat says slowly.

"No worries, Mat! We'll find something to do." Tiffany promises. When Ayla and Eda had gone inside, she continues, "let's practice your stone-throwing some more."

"Cool!" Mat says, brightening up.

"See, there's two types of throwing - overhand and underhand. If you're trying to get longer distance, underhand is better. Overhand is better for short range, but better accuracy. If you're good with underhand, even at short range, that'll work, but at short range it doesn't have the momentum needed to do much. You should learn both. Which do you want to learn?"

"Overhand." Mat says.

"Okay. Overhand is when you lift your arm over your head and back, palm facing forwards. Try it."

Mat does, and then he does while holding the rock.

"Half the battle with throwing things is knowing when to release. It's relatively easy to aim properly left and right, but releasing the rock at the right time is part of what determines where it lands on the up or down scale, also influenced by how hard you throw it. You got some good practice earlier with left to right aiming, now it's time to get the right force and timing down."

"So, how do I aim it like that?" Mat asks.

"The sooner you release the rock, the higher it'll go, and the farther. For example, if you swing your arm down but you don't release until your palm faces the ground, it won't do anything but fall faster than if you just dropped it. If you release almost immediately, though, it may go a little ways - but not very far, because of the angle - but mostly straight up. You'll not be aiming at birds, so you should try somewhere in the middle. It also depends on how far away the thing you're aiming at is. I recommend releasing at eye level, if you're looking straight ahead at what you are aiming at. Try it on the tree."

This went on for some time. Mat doesn't ever hit the target, but he gets a good idea of how hard to throw, and about when to release, judging on where it does land.

About an hour later, Ayla and Eda came out of the house. Ayla was grinning hugely.

"Look what we made, guys!" she beams.

"That looks yummy, Ayla!" Tiffany says proudly.

"Smells lovely, too!" Fiona smiles.

"Miss Eda taught you this?"

"Oh, yes! She wrote down the recipe, too, so Mom can make some at our house. It probably won't taste as good without Miss Eda's helping, though."

"Of course not, she's been doing this all her life," Tiffany tells her. "I doubt anybody could make them as well as Miss Eda without a lot of practice."

"Can we eat it?" Mat asks eagerly. "I'm hungry."

"Sure, that's why we made it!" Eda says. "I'll go get a picnic blanket, and we can eat under the trees. We haven't done that in a long time, because of the spiders."

"Well, we don't need to worry about them, not since we eradicated them all."

"What does eradicated mean?" Ayla asks.

"Hmm. I don't know how to explain it." Tiffany says thoughtfully. "What do you think it means, from how I used it?"

"Well, you got rid of the spiders. You killed them, you drove them off?"

"I think 'got rid of' sums it up," Fiona put in. "We didn't make them run away or anything."

"But you could probably use it instead of killed them," Eda interjects. "If you were trying to say you drove them off, however, you'd rather use the word..." she pauses a moment to think. "You could have said that you routed the spiders, or something like that. But you didn't - you eradicated them."

"That makes sense." Mat says.

A while later, after the pie had been eaten, it was time to go.

"That was a lovely pie, Miss Eda." Tiffany says. "Thank you!"

"Thank you for eradicating those spiders!" Eda says gratefully. "And we were very behind on the apple collecting, as well. Those apples were left over from last year, I'm surprised there were so many."

"I think the secret to your apple pies is not only in the making of the pie, but in the cultivation of your apple trees. These trees seem very healthy to me, even after being infested with spiders."

"That may be. In that case, my instincts about not leaving this orchard ever must have been instincts, and not just sentimental value."

"What does sentimental mean?" Mat asks.

"It means something is very precious to you," Tiffany tells him. "See this farm? If Miss Eda sold it, it might be worth a lot of money. But, she wants the farm more than the money, because she probably grew up here, and she's lived here all her life. You're a bit to young to understand, but how would you feel if, I don't know, you moved? Say, to Triskell Quay?"

"Where's Triskell Quay?" Ayla asks.

"It's a place way south of here, not in Shaemoor. It's past the big swamp - the one that's far south. How would you like to move to somewhere you'd never heard of?"

"I'd miss home, a lot," Ayla notes.

"But what if your dad made more money there?" Tiffany queries. "And you could have more toys to play with?"

"I'd still want to be back home." Mat says stubbornly.

"Exactly," Tiffany tells him. "Your home has sentimental value. Even if you got more money by moving, you'd still want to stay. Miss Eda feels that way about this orchard, and that feeling's a lot stronger, because she's lived for a lot longer than you. You're only six, and so eventually, if you lived in Triskell Quay, you'd forget about Shaemoor, and not have any sentimental attachment. But Miss Eda's a lot older, and the feeling's a lot stronger. So she wants to stay here and not move, even when centaurs come."

"I see." Ayla nods.

"That makes sense," Mat agrees.

"But see, anybody who wants to buy this doesn't think it has sentimental value, it's just an orchard to him, and so he wouldn't offer as much money as it would take to overcome Miss Eda's sentimental value," Fiona explains. "So, you can't sell something at a really high price, and say it's because of sentimental value. You could call it personal value, because nobody else values it that high."

"Okay," the children nod.

"Oh, my!" Eda exclaims, looking at the sun. "It's really late! I'm sure you're parents must be worried already!"

"Oh, no!" Tiffany exclaims. "We need to get home, guys! Thanks again for the pie, Miss Eda!" she says, pulling Mat to his feet.

"Thank you again for the help!" Eda replies. "Now go, I haven't the slightest clue what I'd be thinking if one of my kids had been late, out in the wild like this."

"Come on, Ayla," Fiona says.

"Come back tomorrow, and we can finish baking the pies, Ayla!" Eda calls, waving.

"We will!" the foursome chorus.

"Now, Ayla, Mat, I'm going to show you something super cool," Tiffany tells them. "We need to go out of our way a bit, but it'll save a ton of time tomorrow. Come on, let's run!"

Tiffany turns south, with a questioning Fiona and an eager Mat and Ayla on her heels.

Just after they pass the southward edge of Eda's orchard, Tiffany stops.

"See that?" she says, pointing at a large, squarish piece of metal hovering high above their heads, glowing blue. It casts a blue ring of light on the ground below it, and it seems as if blue dust is trailing onto the ground below.

"What is it?" Mat asks interestedly.

"It is called a waypoint," Fiona announces. "There's one back in Shaemoor, too. They're all over the place. One by Diah's farm, too. We can use them to get back home in a blink. Do you remember seeing one at those places?"

"Yes," Mat and Ayla agree. "It's just outside the inn, we see it every day."

"Focus on seeing that, and wish you were there. Remember, your mother is likely worried about you."

With a brief puff of dusty blue, Mat and Ayla disappear. Tiffany and Fiona follow.

* * *

Outside the inn, the metal-worked sigil that is a universal sign for 'waypoint' flashes blue, and first Mat, then Ayla appear inside the blue ring. Then, Tiffany and Fiona appear.

"Was that fun?" Tiffany asks.

"Very fun!" Mat says firmly. "And the one we were just by?"

"We can get to it the same way."

"So cool!" Mat decides.

"Now, we don't have to waste time going from one place to another, to be efficient," Tiffany tells them. "Now, where do you live? I want to make sure your parents know you were safe."

"Oh, my dad lives up the road a ways, on the left. Come on, I'll show you!" Mat runs up the street.

When they get to Mat and Ayla's house, Mat and Ayla just walk on in (it's their house). Tiffany knocks on the doorframe.

"Oh, we were so worried! Come in, come in!" said whom Tiffany supposes is Mat and Ayla's mother. "I'm Katherine. You can call me Kate. And this is my husband Richard."

"I hope you didn't worry too much," Fiona says, cutting right to the chase. "You've heard of Eda, the farmer to the west? We got to talking and forgot how late it was."

"I was just about to set out looking for them," Richard says. "You were at Eda's? Tell me about it!"

"She needed help keeping her orchard going even before centaurs attacked, what with spiders and all," Tiffany informs him. "We cleared those out, and then Miss Eda invited Ayla in to make an apple pie with her, while we taught Mat how to throw stones at spiders."

"She gave me the recipe, so we can make it at home, too!" Ayla pipes up.

"Why, how lovely!" Katherine exclaims. "I'll never be able to bake as well as Miss Eda, though."

"You know her?"

"Before these little ones came along, we used to be acquainted." Kate says.

"I see," Fiona nods. "I hope you don't mind, then?"

"Oh, no. Just a little warning maybe would be nice," she says with a faint smile.

"They showed us how to use waypoints!" Mat says. "They're so cool!"

"It was already late by the time we noticed we had to be getting back," Tiffany explains. "You know how far it is to walk from Eda's orchard."

"Good call." Richard praises.

"We're going back tomorrow to make more pies!" Ayla says excitedly.

"How nice," Katherine exclaims. "Do you think Eda would mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all," Tiffany answers. "I think she likes company."

"Oh, she does indeed," Kate replies with a laugh. "That's why she got so good at making pies, so she could entice people to come over and eat them."

"Really?" Fiona asks. "That's hilarious, but I probably would have done something like that, too."

"If you'll excuse us, we have to be going," Tiffany says. "It's late for us as well. Bye, guys!"

"See you tomorrow!" Mat and Ayla wave together.

* * *

Later, at the inn, Tiffany tells Fiona an idea she'd thought of.

"We're going to need to clear out the Bandithaunt Caverns, Fiona," Tiffany tells her sister. "I was thinking we could do that tomorrow, while Mat and Ayla are busy at Eda's. I really don't want them tagging along while we kill all the bandits."

"Good idea," Fiona decides. "We'll end the bandit menace tomorrow!"

"The caverns aren't the only place the bandits hole up, you know," Tiffany warns. "There's other places, like that cave behind the graveyard."

"Well, if we've got time, we can hit that place as well," Fiona shrugs.

"It'll take a while to clear out the caverns, though," Tiffany reflects. "It'll also be dangerous, just the two of us taking on all those bandits. Our level if we were players would be about five, what with what we've done already, and that's the level you first go into those caverns."

"You think we should wait a bit?"

"This is our opportunity," Tiffany notes, "what with Mat and Ayla distracted, their mother watching them along with Eda... it might take all day, or it might take us several days, but it'll do something."

"Okay."

"Good night, Fiona."

"Night, Tiff."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Hi! I can wait to get to part where they do what was, before, the 'level ten' 'quest'. I'm telling you, that's my favorite part so far... and I haven't even written it yet! It'll be the start of subplots... subplots... just because I can do that when I know how the story would've turned out. Yay me! Sorry for rambling, I just need to rant about how happy I am sometimes.

And Tiffany's thing with jumping after she sees the vista is totally out of character... actually, when I get a glider in, like, a thousand chapters, I'm going to be terrified about jumping off cliffs, even with a proven glider. And without one? /shudder.


	4. Chapter 4: Bandits in Trouble

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona take Ayla, Mat, and their mother, Katherine, to Eda's house to bake some apple pies. Meanwhile, Tiffany and Fiona sneak off the oust the bandits that have been troubling the area from the Bandithaunt caverns. Whoa! Their level, if they were players, is only five. But they're not players, and Tiffany has some tricks up her sleeve - literally! - while Fiona's a lot more advanced in deception than a young woman her age.

* * *

Chapter four: Bandits in Trouble

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Okay, some of you might be wondering what exactly are the weapons that Tiffany and Fiona have been using? Here they are, and you can look up on the wiki online exactly what those weapons do in the hands of certain professions. Yay for real life! Weapons switching need not wait until 'level ten'.

Tiffany uses, aside from her knives in her sleeves, primarily a Longbow, but she can switch to using an axe in main hand and a dagger in her off hand. Fiona can summon a greatsword for her to use.

Fiona uses, primarily, a greatsword, herself, but can switch to using a Staff. She'll summon a greatsword for Tiffany to use, occasionally.

Also, Fiona can do the things I've seen NPC mesmers (Kasmeer Meade and Countess Anise) doing, because it's life now. Yay!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

When Tiffany and Fiona went to pick up Mat and Ayla, they weren't home.

"Kate already took them to Eda's via waypoint," Richard informs them.

"Thanks." Tiffany says.

The two waypoint to Eda's orchard, and approach the house. Mat is showing his mother his stone-throwing skills, and telling Ayla what he'd learned while she was making pies yesterday.

"Your boy learns fast," Eda tells Kate. "My boys took forever to understand terminology like overhand and underhand, and I had to explain ten times what velocity meant."

"I think he's just motivated," Fiona observes. "He really wants to help us kill things like spiders once he's learned."

"That's right!" Mat says enthusiastically. "And if the spiders ever come back here, they'll be gone before they can make any more egg sacs!"

"Good for you Mat." Tiffany says. "What did you learn yesterday, Ayla?"

"I learned how to follow a recipe. I can't read one, but if somebody reads it out loud I can follow the directions."

"Good for you! And the best part comes when you remember without needing to look at the recipe."

"That's what Miss Eda said, too," Ayla replies. "Can we make more pies, now?" she asks Eda.

"Of course! Come on in, everybody. You too, Mat. You don't know what you're missing," Eda replies wisely.

"Oh, alright," Mat grumbles, but he seems interested all the same.

After a few minutes watching the baking, Tiffany notices Fiona quiver, and knows shes cloned herself. They'd arranged to meet by the waypoint at the other end of the orchard. Fiona's clone would wander around for a while so nobody knows she is gone, then fade into the background, before leaving the house and shattering.

Tiffany's plan is to just watch the proceedings quietly for a while, before shooting Fiona's clone with one of her special arrows that make her invisible. Because it was a clone, Fiona had it ready to take the shot so Tiffany could leave without being noticed.

When Tiffany got to the waypoint, the pair do a high-five and start southward.

"I'm not complaining, but it sure is nice to be alone, just us, for once," Tiffany sighs. "I've been in the company of Mat and Ayla for the last three days, and they are a bit exhausting."

"I know what you mean," Fiona agrees. "It's not that I don't like them them, but all day for three days is a bit much."

"I feel odd, not wanting to be around children," Tiffany observes with a frown. "We had six others 24/7 before the map pulled us in."

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy." Fiona grimaces.

"I know it's okay for now - I mean, we've been away from them for days at a time before - but I'm going to miss them," Tiffany predicts. "Especially Laura and Vinn."

"Oh, my little Lori," Fiona said in a longing voice.

"I know! And unless they get pulled in, too, we'll never..." Tiffany stops, her eyes widening.

"Oh, no..." Fiona moans.

"I haven't seen any PCs at all," Tiffany says in a slightly panicked voice. "Will we never see them again? I'm sure after a while I'll even miss Falcon!"

"You, miss Falcon?" Fiona asks incredulously.

"I know!" Tiffany agrees. "But if we never see him again?"

"I know what you mean," Fiona assures her. "What about Eden?"

"They're _all_ cute! Or if not cute, they're still family!"

"I know, I know!" Fiona says.

"Ayla and Mat are cute and stuff in their own way, but they can't replace anyone!"

"The biggest danger is us thinking they're Eden and Nate, they're the same age!"

"I know... we'll just have to remember they're not."

"I hope it works," Fiona said worriedly.

"Fiona!" Tiffany said suddenly. "Laura - our Lori - she's only one! She's tiny!"

"Oh, no, not this again..." Fiona groans. She glances around to make sure no one is there, before speaking again. "Look, Taimi's an asura, I doubt we'll get the two mixed up."

"We better hope," Tiffany says.

"Taimi's not cute enough to be Laura, anyway. No offense to Taimi, you understand, but there's no way we're mixing those two up."

"Yeah, you're totally right. They might be the same size, but yeah." Tiffany says, brightening up. "Because, it'd be the worst thing in the world if we accidentally called Taimi Laura at some point. Everyone would think we were crazy, we can't explain what happened without insulting everybody."

"Yeeah. We're... right."

"Well, here we are," Tiffany says ferociously. "Let's kill some bandits!"

They approach a woman standing by a pen that houses moas.

"Hello!" Tiffany says cheerfully. "Got a bandit problem?"

"Oh, yes. They're all over the place. I think they live in that cave over there."

"We'll deal with them, miss," Fiona promises.

"Thank you!"

They slip into the cave and begin fighting bandits.

"These are bandits?" Tiffany asks rhetorically. "They're so... squishy."

"You're stabbing them in the heart with a hand over their mouth, of course they're squishy." Fiona observes dryly.

"I suppose..."

"Suppose?" Fiona raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. I supp... ugh, you know what I mean," Tiffany mock-grumbles.

They both laugh.

"This is surprisingly easy," Tiffany says eventually.

"Yeah, well, there's no such thing as a health bar anymore, so..." Fiona shrugs.

"How impeding the health bar is!" Tiffany declares dramatically. "It's not even realistic."

"No, it's not. I mean, for example, I cut your head off. Ha! You're dead. No, you only lost ten hit points. Really?" Fiona shakes her head in exasperation.

"I don't think it's like that here, though," Tiffany notes. "I mean, I've got hurt before, but I wasn't notified - you lost ten hit points!"

"I know. I wonder if reviving still works?" Fiona speculates.

"If so, this discussion is pointless."

"No, I mean for us," Fiona clarifies. "We die countless time in the game, but we revive, or waypoint. Or a revival orb. What happens if we die?"

"That's creepy," Tiffany notes with a frown. "I don't know if I have a heal skill," Tiffany continues. "I mean, if I'd never played and got pulled in, I wouldn't have the slightest clue what I'd be able to do with my bow. I'd just shoot. As it is, I don't know if there's a lore explanation for my heal skill. I kinda miss having my character - or me, I suppose - shouting _'We heal as one!'_ "

Instantly, Tiffany feels refreshed and healed.

"What the - ?" she asks, startled. "Oh. I suppose it's useful having a shout skill for healing. What about yours?"

"It's not a shout, it just... heals. I click 6 and I heal." Fiona shrugs.

"Do you have any heal shouts you could use instead?"

"No, mesmers are apparently greatly lacking in that regard. Isn't there a racial heal skill?"

"Yeah, but you need to pray to Dwayna for that."

"Um, _no_. Let's not do that," Fiona grimaces.

"Exactly. So how are you going to heal?"

"I've got one where I meditate to charge up the skill, and it heals me next time I click 6, no idea how to do that here. I've got a signet, and the others are all something I don't know how to do. It's Manipulation magic - or, it was in the game - or no category."

"It was in the game?" Tiffany asks. "You mean it's different now?"

"Yeah!" Fiona tells her. "Mesmers use a magic called the Aspect of Deception. The game divided it up more so we could have specializations, but I don't remember anything like it from my backstory memories."

"Interesting," Tiffany notes. "Kind of like the Aspects the Zephyrites use... neat. Anyway - You mentioned your heal skill?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I looked them all over once for some reason, I know I had a signet, does that mean anything? The others... I don't think I could do those."

"Signet... signet... Ah! I remember. You carry something around with you. The forums disagree on what it is - it could be a ring, a stone tablet, a gem... got any of those that scream 'full of magical energy' on you?"

"No, that signet one is one I have to get with hero points. So I suppose when I spend the hero points I'll get a signet?"

"But how do hero points work?"

"You're infused with magical energy when you do a task? The commune ones are all 'this is a place of power, commune with it to gain...' so that makes sense. And then, to make a signet, the energy solidifies and turns into a signet, maybe?"

"Let's hope it works. You need two hero points to unlock a healing skill, I think. We'll just need to not let you get hurt too bad until we've got those. So we're both stuck on our healing skill - luckily we have something that has a lore explanation. Shouts are obviously shouts. I remember looking up signets, trying to find exactly how they were used - it took me forever and day to find anything useful. And I'm still not sure."

"Let's hope it works," Fiona echoes.

All this time they'd been killing bandits.

"I just love this - there's no such thing as mobs respawning!" Fiona says enthusiastically a while later.

"I know, right? Don't need to watch my back or anything, like normal."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Eda's orchard, Mat has lost interest in the baking. Mom, Ayla, and Miss Eda seem to enjoy it, but it is boring to Mat. He goes back outside to practice with his stones some more.

He absently wonders where Tiffany Fiona are. Probably - Mat stops. That's Fiona, there.

He follows what he thinks is Fiona for a while. She is heading south. She stops when he could see a pen of moas not far ahead. Then, Fiona shatters. Mat jumps back, biting off a yell.

He realizes it must be one of Fiona's clones, not her.

He goes closer to the pen, and sees a woman standing there. He wonders if she'd seen Fiona or Tiffany.

"Hello," he said shyly. "Did you see my friend? I think she came this way. She has brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh yes. She and a friend - or a sister, I don't know - came through a couple minutes ago. They're in the bandit caves, getting rid of them."

"Why?"

"The bandits have been bothering everyone around here, don't you know?"

"I'm going to help them," Mat says stoutly, turning to walk away.

"Oh, you can't do that!" the woman cries in distress. "You can't go in there, you'll be killed!"

Mat looks at her for a moment. Then, he put on a sad face and said, "Oh. Well, is there any other way I can help? It can't be just the bandits."

"The moas keep running off. You could look in the bushes over there by the cave," she says distractedly.

"Okay!" Mat said. He can hardly contain his grin as he runs to the entrance of the cave. He pokes around for a few minutes, 'looking' for moas and privately thinking he is the smartest boy in the world.

He sits down by a bush a few minutes later, looking around. He'd carefully chosen a place that was out of sight from the woman by the moas.

However, the entrance to the cave is in full sight of her. He frowns. How is he going to get in?

He goes into the bush behind him, hoping that he can edge behind the bushes and make a quick dash to the cave entrance.

Instead, he hears a grunt. Surprised, he scrambles out of the bush, before remembering that the lady wants him to be looking for lost moas. Maybe that's what it is? He pokes at the bush, which grunts again. A mean-looking bandit jumps out and clamps a hand over his mouth before Mat can make any noise.

"Looky what we have here," the bandit mumbles under his breath, looking at Mat's terrified face. "A little kid lost, far away from anyone who could help," he chuckles nastily. "Your little friends in the cave won't help you now," he tells Mat, grinning. "You're comin' with me."

The bandit carries Mat away - away from the moa pen, away from the entrance to the cave where Tiffany and Fiona are, and away from the orchard where his mother is.

Mat is scared stiff. The bandit is holding Mat's hands behind his back, and is pushing him at a fast walk northward.

After a couple of minutes, Mat is relieved to notice they are nearing Shaemoor village. He hopes the bandit is simply taking him home. He is sorely mistaken.

Instead, the bandit cut through fields, avoiding people. He is heading towards the Shaemoor garrison, but he stops behind some bushes. He harshly commands Mat to be quiet and not move while he roots through his pockets, with a fierce eye on Mat.

He pulls a length of rope out of a pocket. Mat, terrified, jumps up and runs. The bandit whirls the rope above his head - it is a lasso, although nobody in Tyria would have called it that - and he is a good aim, too. He stops Mat in his tracks, before securely tethering Mat to him. He leaves his arms and legs free, though.

Then, the bandit scrambles up the cliff that lines the left side of the road to the Shaemoor garrison, the rope forcing Mat to follow.

The bandit dodges among the houses, and eventually the pair come to a graveyard, with an elderly man prowling among the headstones.

It seems to be an easy matter, from Mat's perspective, that the bandit avoids the old man and slips into a cave in the cliff face, over a bridge, and knocks on a door.

"Password?" comes a rough voice from behind the door.

"I've got a prisoner, Switch," the bandit replies. "No can do with that password."

"A prisoner, eh?" says the voice, and the door opens a crack.

"I know you. Get in 'ere, Jake. And bring your - why, it's just a boy!"

"I know it is. But 'e was tryin' to slip into our caves to the southwest. Speakin' of them, they'll need our help. Some city girls've decided they can take on Ted."

The two lead Mat down a stairway.

"Mebbe they just don't know Ted's out there today?"

"Could be," the bandit identified as Jake grunts. "They're tryin' to take down the bandits, anyway. A couple noobs tried to raid that girl's farm the other day - you know the one, right by Shaemoor? - and got frightened off by those girls. Babbling something about deadly aim, and invisible people, and scared stiff. Proud folks, too, from what I hear. Don't even know how many there are. First they'll say two, then four, three, five... I mean, really."

"Well, go tell Blaize, he'll inform Ted when he gets back."

"I think the softies down there'll need some backup."

"They're the soft ones, yeah. We don't need them." Switch snorts. "But go tell Blaize, he'll deal with it."

"Boy," Jake snarles to Mat. "Get in there," he points at an empty cage. He shoves Mat inside and chains up the door. He hangs the key tauntingly on a nearby peg, far out of reach, and goes on down the stairs, laughing.

Mat scrambles to the back of the cage and sits there, trembling.

The voices of the bandits faded away. Switch passes him by on his way back up the stairway, waving tauntingly at him.

Mat's cage is atop a ledge that overlooked the rest of the cavern. If he cared to look, he'd have had a good view of the goings-on of the bandit's activities. There are several other cages in a row beside his, but they are all empty.

He hears loud voices from the people in the main body of the cavern. It seems Jake is arguing with somebody.

"Fine, fine!" he heard snarled over the rest of the noise from the bandits. "Take Della and Johnny and deal with it, but don't come complaining to me if Ted gives you a beatin'."

Jake comes fuming up the stairwell, and Mat tried to stay still so the bandit wouldn't notice him.

"Blaize is bein' stupid today," he hears Jake tell Switch. "Won't give me any more backup than Della and Johnny, not that they're not great at what they do, but we'll need more than that to stop those girls. I think we'll need more than that."

"There is the softies already at the caverns, and you know Ted's there today."

"Ted might not actually be there. He never tells us where he's going, why'd he tell us today?" Jake grumbles.

Then, the creaking of a door, and then the soft click of a lock, and there is silence.

* * *

"You're a mesmer, Fiona, you should be fine. Don't worry about it," Tiffany advises Fiona. "You can just let your illusions take the hits."

"But if somebody's watching us before attacking, they'll see I'm the one you interact with, I'm the one that never shatters, and - "

"That's why the shatter effect occurs at your location, too!" Tiffany sighs. "You can go invisible while the shatter happens, and then pop up somewhere else. Don't you have sensory input from the illusions?"

"Yes," Fiona grumbles.

"And you can make the illusions talk. I'll switch around talking, and you'll switch around replying, and dope anyone who could be watching."

"Fine."

"You're too paranoid, anyway. Hey, wouldn't it've been so cool if Moody was a mesmer?"

"Oh, Tiffany..."

"No, really! He'd be so much more good at being paranoid! And it'd be that much easier for someone to impersonate him. Because unless you're focusing, your clones don't act totally like you, do they?"

"No..."

"So if Moody was a mesmer, wouldn't that be so cool?"

"There's no such thing as mesmers where he comes from! He comes from a place that at least pretends to be real life, and there's no such thing as mesmers in real life."

" _This_ is real life!"

"Yes, but - "

"You're acting like Hermione! Anything can happen with a magic wand!"

"You obsess too much over those people."

"I obsess more over Guild - "

"Obviously, or we wouldn't have gotten that map." Fiona retorts.

"You're acting like back when I'd say 'hey, in Guild Wars, what if - ' and you'd just say 'ugh, not again, I don't caaare...'

"Yeah right. If I still did that I'd be tearing my hair out at all the lore lessons you'd be teaching me. You still know too much lore."

"Well it's a good thing I knew the lore for your healing skill," Tiffany retorts.

"Think we're maybe getting a little to open with references to real life?" Fiona asks softly. "We might not get through these caves today."

"I wish there was some other method of telling time than the sun," Tiffany groans.

"Maybe you can invent one,"

"I'm a ranger. It'd probably be more in the mesmer's forte to do that. Or an engineer."

"Right." Fiona says, rolling her eyes. "How silly of me to have forgotten."

After a while, Tiffany stops and points. "Look there's stairs."

"There's stairs all over, you haven't wanted to go up any of those."

"Yeah, but I think we've got all the bandits on the ground. Time to climb."

"Let's go, then." Fiona agrees.

"It's too high to jump from without getting hurt, so once we've got all the bandits up here we'll be golden. Oh, and leave a clone to guard the stairs, so they don't come out the other end. Otherwise we'll be flushing the caverns back and forth."

"On it," Fiona says. "Want a sword? We're in closer quarters here."

"Nah, my axe and dagger'll work. Why don't you get illusions to corral the bandits into one spot so we can use AEs effectively? If we do that, just stick an illusionary sword in the ground for when I need it."

"Good idea." Immediately, illusions pop up and run off. "Where to?"

"The place where we normally need to go to get the medicine for Andrew in the level ten quest," Tiffany instructs. "Not exactly there, but on the next-nearest platform. It's rather large."

"They won't be as squishy, using an AE you know. You're not stabbing them in the heart there."

"Ehh, it's fine." Tiffany dismisses it with a wave of her hand. "They'll be wounded, crippled and bleeding. If you're worried, I can call Gwahir to help. He slashes and bleeds even more than I do."

Fiona does the thumbs-up, and Tiffany whistles for her pet eagle.

As they approach the landing where all the bandits are corralled, Tiffany smirks. " **Time to have ourselves a bandit cleansing."**

" **Let's go**." Fiona smiles, bouncing energy orbs, greatswords, and pushing the bandits back into a tighter pack before doing her AEs, while Tiffany rains arrows down and throws knives and axes in spread patterns. Fiona creates a greatsword and sticks it in the woodwork of the platform for Tiffany to grab when she is ready.

Tiffany has one knife left, and her arm is sore from shooting, so she pulls the greatsword out of its place in the platform and charges.

In the midst of this, the weak clones had been replaced with more powerful phantasms, and Gwahir is slashing and bleeding bandits all over the place. Beorn has pinned several down at once and is in the process of methodically slashing their throats.

It is mayhem for about ten minutes, before all the bandits are dead.

"Got any of the named bandits?" Tiffany asks.

"Nope. Just regular old softies here, is my guess." Fiona notes. "You using old EQ language?"

Tiffany shrugs. "Quickest way to refer to them. Wonder if any escaped?"

"If they did, they'll spread terror among the rest, which is what we want, right?" Fiona reminds her.

"Yep," Tiffany agrees. "Now for the fun - burning the bandits supplies so they can't return. Any explosives around?"

"Explosives would bring the cave down on our heads." Fiona observes.

"Not if it's got a ranged detonator," Tiffany smirks. "I like explosions, plus if we collapse the cave they won't even be able to rebuild. I won't try to collapse the cave, but it's better and less time-consuming than torching the place."

"Let's go then," Fiona says, shattering her clones and Tiffany's greatsword.

"Aha! There's the explosives," Tiffany says. "Tonn showed me how fun exploding things can be. I'll not make a career out of it, like he did, because I prefer being a ranger, but it's still fun."

"I agree, when it's not dangerous," Fiona replies as Tiffany sets the detonator timer on the explosives near the main supports of the platforms.

"This fire'll spread, and we won't have to torch everything. Let's move out." Tiffany says, grinning.

As they exit the cave, Tiffany blinks.

"It's late! It's a good thing Mat and Ayla's mom was with them, to take them home at the right time. I hope they didn't miss us."

Just then, a muffled boom along with a dust cloud explodes from the mouth of the cave.

"Well, at least the entire thing didn't collapse," Fiona observes when the dust clears.

"Let's see what happened," Tiffany says, re-entering the cave. "Ooh, look at that."

The platforms the bandits had built all over the cave were blown in the middle, flames are licking their way along the beams, and burning brands had dropped among the food supplies.

Tiffany Fiona high-five. "Good days' work, eh?" Tiffany says.

"Oh, certainly. Let's tell Cassie the bandits won't bother her."

"You got rid of all those bandits?" the farmer says. "That's impressive. It did take you all day, though."

"Oh, certainly. That's one of the bandits' main hideouts. We found some of their explosives and burned their setup down, so it'll be a long while before they can start terrorizing people here again."

"Thank you! Oh, and there was a little boy asking about you two. I told him you went into the caves, and he wanted to go after you, but I told him no. He hung around to try and help out, but I think he went home. He didn't go in the cave, though. I'm sure of that."

"How could he have followed us here?" Tiffany asks, puzzled.

Fiona hit herself on the forehead. "My illusion! It must not have shattered when I told it to, and waited until I shattered another time. It would have followed the path I took down here."

"I didn't see an illusion," the farmer says with a puzzled frown.

"It's fine. Er, what's your name again?" Tiffany says, remembering they shouldn't know her name yet.

"I'm Cassie. And you are?"

"I'm Fiona, and this is my sister, Tiffany."

"Well, you should be getting on home, it is late."

"See you! We'll probably be by tomorrow to make sure all the bandits' stuff in the cave is gone."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

You may have noticed I made several references to the Harry Potter universe in this chapter, but that's because I'm making this realistic. I don't mean any copyright infringement... and if you read Harry Potter, check out my other fanfictions on this site, same account. They've been discontinued, but feel free to check 'em out.

Anyway... I've got subplot extraordinaire started this chapter, ooh boy. See if you can find out what its goal is before the level ten quest chapter! Or after that.

And please, please, reviews! Even if it's just a simple 'it's a really great story' I'd love it! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

And I know, I know, I'm terrible with keeping up tense. I'll switch between saying 'he said' and 'he says' and I am horrible at correcting it before I post it. I'm going to fix the other chapters. I'm trying to keep this present tense, but the past always sneaks up on me.


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner of the Bandits

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: When Mat isn't with his family at Eda's orchard, nobody worries - he is likely on his way home by himself, presumably to have an adventure. What really happened isn't discovered until the next day.

* * *

Chapter five: Prisoner of the Bandits

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

You may be wondering when Tiffany and Fiona eat. I know, it seems they just do their thing and never eat. It all happens in the in-between spaces that I don't write, because it's nowhere near important. If eating a certain meal becomes important, I probably will include it. It's lucky I have them sleep, as it is. Lucky for me and for you, because I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have days to separate things by.

And, to be honest, _nobody_ ever writes about people eating unless it's important.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

As Tiffany and Fiona approach Eda's house, they see Katherine, Eda, and Ayla outside.

"Hey guys. Where's Mat?" Fiona asks.

"That's what we were wondering!" Katherine says.

"The only thing we know is that he followed one of Fiona's clones down to Cassie's moa ranch, hung around there for a bit, and disappeared," Tiffany notes with a frown. "Cassie thinks he went home, which is probably what he did - the novelty of waypointing on his own would be too irresistible for him."

Katherine shakes her head. "That boy. Oh well, we'll just head home then. Thanks for investigating that, you two."

"No problem," Fiona assures her, as Ayla happily shuts her eyes and disappears with small puff of blue. "Mat's our friend."

"You go on, Katherine, we'll just walk," Tiffany says.

"Oh, go ahead," Katherine replies. "We'll probably be in bed by the time you get to Shaemoor, though, so don't bother checking in. I'm sure we'll find Mat." Katherine disappears with her own puff of blue.

"Where did you go?" Eda asks Tiffany and Fiona curiously.

"We cleaned out the bandits from the Bandithaunt Caverns," Tiffany tells her. "We blew up their wooden platforms, and now everything in there's burning. It'll be a nice long while before the bandits can get settled there again."

"How did you do that?" Eda wonders. "The bandits are quite ferocious."

"I went invisible, so they couldn't see me," Tiffany explains. "Then we got them all in one place and took them out." Tiffany shrugs. "The whole organization collapsed like a domino house." Tiffany winces as Beorn sends her curiosity, then caution and alarm as she speaks.

"What's a domino?" Eda asks, confused, inadvertently clarifying Beorn's emotions. Apparently he had been trying to warn her not to say that.

Tiffany opens her mouth, then pauses, wondering worriedly about whether there are dominos in Tyria. Given Beorn's reaction, probably not, but how can she explain what they are?

Fiona steps in. "It's a type of wood block, about this small, and really smooth. Tiffany liked building toy houses with them when we were little, and then I'd poke it and it would come crumbling down, because they're so smooth the slightest jolt knocks one down. We would also stand them on end all in a row, and then knock over the first one, which would hit the second one, which would hit the third one, and so on. And it looked really cool."

Tiffany refrains from shooting a glance at Fiona. That had never happened! Well... not in Tyria. Fiona must be fabricating a story to pass off what dominos are.

"Where'd you find them?" Eda asks.

"I... made them." Tiffany says, settling on the best explanation. She hadn't actually made them - at least, nothing in her Tyrian memories supports that - but it's the least suspicious way out. Their sister, Deborah, was good at carving things, though. "I was learning how to use a knife back then, and I like carving things. I made the wooden blocks, and then Fiona made them really smooth, and we called them dominos." Tiffany frowns to herself. She'd forgotten about Deborah. She can remember mourning her sister, but now she knows she isn't dead due to her future memories.

Beorn sends her curiosity and the feeling-word for 'Deborah.' Tiffany smiles encouragingly at him, hoping to convey the idea that she isn't dead. They had all loved Deborah before she was captured, and her supposed death had shaken the family.

"Those sound fun," Eda notes. "Well, I'll let you be on your way."

"See you!" Fiona waves.

Tiffany and Fiona walk in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the twilight and the quiet. When they are out of earshot of the orchard and Eda's house, Tiffany explains out loud to Beorn about Deborah. He returns delight and joy.

Fiona frowns - she'd forgotten about Deborah, as well. "We've really gotten into a lot," she sighs.

"I know, right?" Tiffany notes. "What I really want to talk about at the moment is this whole... emotion-sharing thing. And the fact that I both kind of am and kind of am not the Tiffany that my memories are about."

"What," Fiona starts slowly,"are you even _talking_ about?"

"Well, I can share emotions with Beorn, right?" Tiffany asks, a tad impatient. At Fiona's nod, she continues, "I think it's really cool, but from Beorn's end there's a problem. If I'm not actually the Tiffany he knows, then I am a usurper and not to be trusted. And who wants to share emotions with the person who effectively killed your best friend in the whole world?"

Fiona sighs. "I guess. But what do you mean, you kind of are and kind of aren't?"

"I don't know," Tiffany sighs. "It's just, these memories _could_ have been mine. If the other Tiffany and me are _not_ the same person, well... our personalities were pretty much identical. Think about your memories. Did Fiona ever make a decision that _you_ wouldn't have made?"

After a moment, Fiona shakes her head. "All I can find are the choices I remember agonizing over, but the end choice - and the reasons and emotions supporting it - are all me. I see where you're coming from."

"And also," Tiffany continues, "if I consciously put a divide between 'me' memories and 'Tiffany' memories, it feels wrong. They're a part of me as much as my normal ones are, and saying 'that isn't me' about those memories just isn't right, because they _are_ me."

Fiona frowns. "I wouldn't go _that_ far," she objects. "I don't know how to say it, but it's like... like... I don't know!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tiffany shrugs. "Maybe the bond has something to do with it?" she wonders, glancing at Beorn. "It's like literal, mental proof that it's all real, or something like that." She feels Beorn's emotions just as strongly as she remembers feeling them before, which gives them validity. So far, she hasn't had any other confirmation that the memories are actually true; Fiona's problem might be that, aside from her knowledge of magic and how to use it, she has no proof, and so the memories have that possibility of being false. "That still doesn't solve the question of whether I'm Beorn's Tiffany or not," she points out.

"Well, what does Beorn think?" Fiona asks. "I should think he's the person concerned here."

Tiffany shrugs, glancing at the bear again. "He seems content to let me decide." Beorn sends her his feeling-word for _Tiffany_ , wrapped around... wrapped around _Tiffany_ again. The two 'words' are distinctly separate, though. Tiffany frowns at him, and frustration comes through the bond.

After a brief pause in which he seems to be thinking, he sends the two words again. The second _Tiffany_ , however, is spiced up by the reflection of Tiffany's current mood.

Tiffany frowns. "So, old Tiffany, me Tiffany?" she guesses, and confirmation greets her from her companion, and he sends it again, this time taking the differentiation out of the second _Tiffany_. "We're the same?" she guesses, and Beorn... emotionally shrugs at her. "Good enough, I guess," Tiffany decides, but she can't help trying to figure out what he's actually trying to say.

Beorn sends her the feeling of reading. Tiffany frowns, trying to link this to their previous discussion. "Book?" she guesses, to a negative response. "Reading? Stories?" Beorn replies negatively, and Tiffany realizes that 'reading' might not necessarily be 'reading a book.' "Like in writing letters? Communication?" Beorn sends her excitement, but a negative response. "I'm getting close, then," Tiffany decides. "Communication in writing? Language? The ability to read and write?" Beorn's response says that she guessed it... but not quite. Tiffany frowns, trying to come up with synonyms for 'the ability to read and write.' "Learning? School?" she guesses, to a negative response. "Uhhm... literacy?" she asks, and Beorn mentally cheers. Tiffany finds herself grinning.

"That sounds frustrating," Fiona declares. "I'm glad I don't have a companion."

Tiffany frowns at her sister. This is how she and Beorn communicate. Beorn can't talk, so Tiffany basically has to talk for him. But she realizes that it is fun. It's like a little game that they play. And if it wasn't... if it wasn't, it is still a duy that Tiffany would perform. She is her companion's voice in the world, the only reason that he would ever be recognized as more than a wild animal. She knows him better than she knows herself, and Beorn feels the same about her. Their bond is deep, and she loves him, despite knowing all his flaws and deep secrets.

Simply _knowing_ somebody so well is... something big to Tiffany. Having somebody who understands her so completely is fulfilling in some way - somebody she can open up to and trust with anything, no matter what. "I guess it's just a matter of taste," Tiffany answers finally. She knows Fiona, and Fiona wouldn't care one iota about those sorts of things.

Fiona shrugs. "So, what did he want you to guess 'literacy' for? You were talking about whether you are Beorn's Tiffany or not."

Tiffany frowns, and Beorn sends her _Tiffany_ and _Tiffany_ , and then the feeling of reading that means 'literacy.'

"Huh?" Tiffany asks, sounding plaintive.

"I said - " Fiona says with a frown, but Tiffany interrupts.

"No, no," the ranger grumbles. "Beorn's talking."

Fiona blinks, and Tiffany turns her attention back to Beorn.

* * *

As she continues to hear only one side of the conversation, Fiona feels... left out. She wants to hear Beorn's side of the conversation - mind-talk sounds awesome - although she supposes that, then, it wouldn't be mind-talk. But still, Fiona feels like she is missing out on something. She and her sister have always been extremely close, sharing their scary secrets with each other, in the dead of night when nobody else was awake to hear.

Fiona isn't a very emotional person, by nature, but she treasures her relationship with her sister. Now, an intruder had stepped in, and Fiona doesn't know what to think. Even in her Tyrian memories, Fiona had always been a bit confused about Beorn. _How does the emotion-sharing thing_ _work_ _, anyway?_ Fiona had often wondered. _Don't they have_ _any_ _secrets from each other?_

But with all the new stuff going on now that they're in Tyria, this is just another item on an already long list, and the question of who she and her sister really _are_ and how they relate to the people around them is yet to be solved.

Fiona, for her own part, doesn't feel that connected to Tyria. She is an outsider - she can just feel it. Even her magic, the Aspect of Deception, isn't quite sure what to make of her.

The magic isn't sentient, by any means - certainly not the way Beorn is - but it has... facets of personality. By its nature, the Aspect of Deception is deceptive. Fiona's own level of power is based on how deceptive she is being at the moment, at least, within a certain range. When she does something sneaky, she can feel Deception's approval. But that is about all, and Fiona certainly can't communicate with Deception the way Tiffany can with Beorn. It just exists, and is happy with her or not based on her sneakiness.

So how Deception can be not sure of her, Fiona can't understand, or at least put into words. But it seems slightly aloof. She has to dig rather deeper into herself to find the well of magic within her, and she gets the feeling that Deception has retreated slightly from her being.

This factor alone makes her feel like an outsider in Tyria, like a visitor. Fiona isn't sure what this means, really - will they go back when they finish the storyline of the game? What if they're only here to stop a major problem from happening? _If that is true,_ Fiona tells herself, _Tiffany will say that the 'major problem' is Trahearne dying._ Given that Fiona doesn't know nearly as much about the storyline, Tyrian history, and other lore as Tiffany does, Fiona is inclined to agree with Tiffany on any matter concerning those things.

But Fiona doesn't care if she doesn't fit in Tyria. Of course she's a visitor - her home is on earth. But for now, she's in Tyria, and that by itself is awesomely cool. _I mean seriously_ , Fiona tells herself. _We're in a fantasy world. It doesn't get much funner than this. Tiffany has a mental connection to a bear. Mind-reading and stuff! I just wish I could hear Beorn's side of the conversation._

Fiona looks down at sister still chatting with Beorn. Despite being twins - and despite Fiona being younger than Tiffany on earth, which is where their physical being comes from - the mesmer is taller than her sister, something that Fiona is personally glad of, as Tiffany is rather short. Fiona likes being tall.

But despite her sister's short stature, she has a big personality. Her mind is sharp, and while that had caused Fiona many headaches in the past - mostly due to Tiffany correcting her mistakes - Fiona is glad of it now. Tiffany, if anybody, will be able to figure out all the problems and new things that have cropped up since they came to Tyria.

"Identical?" Tiffany asks, then pumps her fist. "He says that his Tiffany and I are identical, as far as he can tell," the ranger tells Fiona. "He cited the spider event the other day."

Fiona laughs. And she doesn't stop for quite some time. It is really hilarious, and Tiffany joins her within two seconds.

The mood is lightened, and Fiona decides that Tiffany can figure out their problems easily enough. The nagging feeling of something being wrong persists, however, seemingly symbolized by the increasing difficulty in summoning her magic.

* * *

When they arrive in Shaemoor, they go straight to their room at the inn.

"So, Beggar's Burrow tomorrow?" Fiona asks sleepily as they fall asleep.

"If Ayla and Mat want to go to Eda's again," Tiffany mumbles.

* * *

The next day, Tiffany and Fiona wake early, ready to start the new day.

"Let's go pick up Mat and Ayla," Tiffany says. "Come on!"

"Mesmers have more stuff to do than you do," Fiona grumbles.

"Really? Like what?" Tiffany asks curiously.

"If it was still a game, I'd be meditating for my mantras," Fiona retorts. "As it is, I still have to recover from all that magic I did yesterday. Why don't you carve those dominoes you said you did? In case Eda asks?"

"Fine, fine." Tiffany grumbles. "How - "

"Worry about making them smooth after you've made them," Fiona interrupts. "Now, don't bother me. It's most inefficient."

An hour later, Tiffany has ten 'dominos'. "Ten should be good," she mumbles under her breath. "Now, to make them smooth."

"Rub it on another bit of wood, that should make itwork like sandpaper," Fiona notes absentmindedly.

"Great idea," Tiffany says.

Half an hour later, the 'domino set' is done, and Fiona's 'recharging' - as she'd termed it in the past - is complete.

"How come you don't need that sort of prep every morning?" Tiffany asks.

"I generally get it by sleeping," Fiona explains, "but we got to bed late last night, and woke up early this morning."

"I see," Tiffany nods, about to ask exactly what 'it' is - why and what does Fiona need to 'recharge,' exactly? - but her memories answer the question. She almost laughs - of course she would have asked this question before. Fiona only has so much magic, and it behaves much like energy for running around, except mentally. Using magic requires concentration and focus, which uses up what Fiona terms 'mental energy.'

Her question answered, Tiffany ends the conversation with a cheerful "let's go!" and the two head toward Mat and Ayla's house.

* * *

When they arrive at the house, however, no one is home.

Tiffany knocks, but there is no answer.

"They must not be home?" Fiona says slowly, turning it into a question.

"I suppose, but even their parents?" Tiffany replies, puzzled. "And where would they go?"

The pair go back to the inn, wondering what to do next. "Maybe they already went to Eda's?" Fiona suggests, but Tiffany shakes her head.

"Katherine's over there," Tiffany notes.

Katherine is talking to somebody, and seems frantic.

"Katherine?" Tiffany asks when she gets close enough. "Is something wrong?"

"Mat's missing!" the distraught mother exclaims frantically. "When we got home last night, he wasn't here! We thought he might be walking back for fun, and that he'd just be home late, but he never got home!"

"Mat's missing?" Tiffany and Fiona say together in surprise, and Tiffany continues, "We'll go look where we know he was last, investigate more thoroughly. Hopefully he left some trace behind."

* * *

The pair waypoint to Eda's orchard and run down to Cassie's farm.

"You sure you can find him?" Fiona asks.

"Hey, the reason they called rangers rangers before they were a game class was because they were hunters," Tiffany explains. "Not because they used ranged weapons, but because the range from their house to where they were was so large." Tiffany says sarcastically. "No, I'm not sure I can find him, even though I should be able to 'cause I'm a ranger. Remember OotS? Belkar didn't use a bow, he used daggers, and Roy hired him to be the tracker. It's part what rangers are famous for, but I didn't learn tracking, either on earth or in Tyria."

"Well, do your best." Fiona says worriedly, as they arrive at Cassie's ranch.

"Cassie!" Tiffany shouts. "We can't find Mat!"

"Who?" the girl says puzzledly.

"The boy who was here yesterday. You said he certainly didn't go in the cave?"

"Sure and certain he didn't, ma'am," she replies, greatly relieving Tiffany's worries. If she'd blown up Mat... Cassie isn't done, though. "He was over by those bushes, there, around the mouth of the cave."

Tiffany and Fiona approach the mouth of the cave, carefully searching for footprints.

After a few minutes, Tiffany stands up with a growl. "I'm no tracker. I can't track anything! Ugh, if only we had a true Ranger here." Beorn sends her confidence, reassuring her.

"What's a true Ranger?" Fiona asks.

"Someone like Aragorn, from the Lord of the Rings." Tiffany says, flopping down on the grass. "Legolas - or maybe it was Gimli... somebody, anyway - said he could read a bent blade of grass. Seemed true, too. You only read the first book, right?"

"Yeah..." Fiona says slowly. "You mean Strider?"

"Yes, Strider," Tiffany nods. She can feel interest radiating from Beorn through the bond. "Remember him?"

"Yep."

"He was a true Ranger," Tiffany explains. "Remember when Frodo was stabbed by the... whatever-they're-called... Black Riders? He found those plants to tide him over to Rivendell. And he could track wonderfully, he lived in the wild. That's the sort of person who's a true Ranger. And I'm not one of them, so I can't find Mat!"

"We'll use logic, then." Fiona says calmly. It slightly irritates Tiffany, but Beorn sends her amusement and Tiffany rolls her eyes. From her memories, she can tell that Beorn is very good at helping even out her more negative traits. Fiona continues, blissfully unaware of the two companions' communication, "what could have happened?"

"A moa could have pecked him to death and eaten him." Tiffany replies flatly, and Beorn sends her amusement, nearly making her laugh.

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Fiona says exasperatedly.

"No, really! That just shows what sort of stuff could've happened. He could've got pulled into Earth the way we got pulled into Tyria, to replace us," Tiffany brainstorms, some humor still left over from her previous joke.

"I see." Fiona says dryly. "So, what _reasonable_ thing could have happened to him?"

Tiffany thinks for a moment, returning to rationality. "I don't know!" she groans at last, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So, maybe he tried to get home, but got lost. Let's go straight from here to Shaemoor, and see if we see anything," Fiona suggests. "There's no use getting upset."

"Fine," Tiffany sighs. "I don't suppose mesmers have some sort of magic detecting spell?"

"Nope," Fiona says cheerfully.

"Oh, but necromancers do!" Tiffany points out cheerfully. "They can at least tell where another necromancer was a minute ago."

"But that's a minute ago, and this is yesterday, and Mat's not a necromancer," Fiona lists. "And neither, for the record, am I. I am a mesmer, and while I can sense the Aspect of Deception, Mat does not have any and I can't track him like that."

Tiffany sighs and shrugs. "Well, let's go see what we can find out. From here straight to Shaemoor..."

* * *

By the time they get to Shaemoor, Tiffany is frustrated. "He's just disappeared off the face of the earth!" she growls.

Fiona snorts in laughter. "You mean the face of Tyria?"

"Whatever!" Tiffany snaps.

Beorn sends her certainty and calm. It doesn't help much, but Tiffany appreciates the consideration. Beorn sends her a slight tinge of surprise, coupled with wonder and a warm fuzzy feeling that Tiffany automatically interprets as love.

Realizing that Beorn had felt her own emotion through the bond - something that she hadn't even consciously sent him - Tiffany frowns. She hadn't really thought about the fact that Beorn can feel her emotions the way she can feel his. Tiffany realizes that this actually doesn't bother her - the only reason it would would be because she doesn't like having her inner self bared so blatantly. But it already had been, and he had already accepted her. Tiffany decides she still likes the connection as much as she had the night before. The fact that that conclusion is reached independently of - but still in agreement with - her Tyrian memories is not lost on Tiffany.

Beorn, who had been following her fluctuating emotions as she considered this - a momentary confusion, followed by concern twined with the feeling she and Beorn both associate with herself, a brief flare of anger that had been replaced by wonder, appreciation, and thankfulness - sends her... Tiffany could only describe it as warmth. That feeling that somebody else understands you and cares for you, appreciates you like no one else in the world, and will always be there for you...

Tiffany suddenly feels sorry for all the other people in the world - in both worlds, really - who don't have this unique relationship with another being. She glances at Fiona, who is reporting their lack of information to Katherine and Richard, and grimaces. Fiona had never been an emotional person; even in their new memories, the mesmer had never been able to understand why Tiffany found this deep connection with Beorn so wonderful.

Beorn reiterates his message from last night - that Tiffany is identical to the person she had been before she came to Tyria. Tiffany smiles, and if anyone asked her to sum up why she was happy, she would have said 'it is so good to be loved' and not cared if they thought she was being cryptic.

"What are we going to do?" Katherine asks tearfully when they locate her and tell her they didn't find Mat. "We can't just give up!"

Tiffany frowns. "I guess the first question is whether Mat went away on his own or if he was taken. He didn't waypoint back, he didn't walk back, he's not at Eda's, and Cassie said he didn't go in the cave. Is there anything else Mat would've done?"

Katherine shakes her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Okay," Fiona nods. "So he wasn't alone - somebody influenced him or took him against his will. Who would kidnap him?"

"Bandits," Tiffany realizes. "And if he didn't go in the cave, that leaves..."

"Beggar's Burrow," Fiona agrees. "Let's go." They run.

* * *

Tiffany knocks on the door to the bandit hideout insistently, her impatience mirrored by Beorn's.

"Password?" a muffled voice asks.

"Let me in or I'll nail your tongue to a tree!" Tiffany replies fiercely, using a line she'd used in the game when convincing a bandit that she was also a bandit.

"Okay, okay," grumbles the voice.

The door opens.

"Bad day for you, Switch," Tiffany says. She dodges behind him, spins around, and puts him in a chokehold with a knife to his throat. "What have you done with the boy," she snarls in his ear.

Switch is trembling in terror, too afraid to speak.

The steel edge of the knife touches the bandit's throat, and he yelps in surprise.

A commotion is heard down the stairwell. Tiffany's knife presses onto the bandit's throat.

"What have you done with the boy," she repeats slowly.

"T-they t-took him away!" the bandit says, trembling in fear.

"Switch, you idiot!" comes a shout from down the stairwell.

Tiffany doesn't move, even though she is facing the door, away from the sound. Beorn has her back, and Fiona is facing that direction.

The quiet sense of readiness from Beorn tells Tiffany that another bandit is close.

"If you draw your weapons, I'll kill him." Tiffany growls. She hears the cock of a pistol. The knife slashes outwards, putting a large cut in the man's throat, before she spins around him, letting him take the shot of the handgun, then stabs him in the heart for good measure.

Her knives vanish up her sleeves, and a moment later she has an arrow nocked and drawn and is aiming between the bandit's eyes. Tiffany knows that Fiona is doing some intimidation tactic behind her.

"Ready to risk your own life as readily as you risked your friend's?" Tiffany asks. "Tell me where you took the boy."

"Nobody knows! Jake and his crew came back last night and took him away!" the bandit yelps.

"Be glad you escaped with your life," Tiffany snarls. She turns and sprints out the door. Fiona creates an illusion of Mat, and shatters all but one of her other clones, before following Tiffany.

The one clone that isn't Mat points at the bandit's weapon, and then at Mat. An illusion appears of the bandit, which the clone annihilates. The message is clear - harm the boy, and you are all dead. It is even more potent with the fact it is an illusion doing it, and the mesmer controlling them is nowhere around, showing her power. The bandit gulps and runs down to the main cave.

The illusions shatter.

* * *

Jake is fuming. Della, Johnny and himself are watching two city girls admiring their explosive handiwork in the Bandithaunt Caverns. Johnny is ready to go in and teach them a lesson, but Jake stops him.

"They just took out the whole of this hideout, Johnny, and are skilled enough with explosives not to bring down the cavern. Let's just listen,"

"I can take a shot at them," Della offers.

"Naw, you might hit one of the clones," Jake snarls. "Then we'd have to fight them anyway."

"I'll shoot the one that hasn't got any clones." Della says dryly.

"If she's as smart as she looks, there's only one girl with clones of herself and a made-up illusion of somebody else," Jake growls. "Let's just watch and listen."

"Fine," the other two grumble.

The 'two' girls have just finished having a conversation with the moa rancher. They'd mentioned the boy Jake had taken prisoner - and implicated themselves in blowing up the whole of the Bandithaunt Caverns. Jake is furious.

"Let's follow them," Johnny whispers. "Might pick up some valuable intel." Jake takes the suggestion and the three creep closer to their new enemies.

"So, we gonna hit the Beggar's Burrow tomorrow?" one girl asks the other. "Or wait for another time?"

Jake tenses.

"Beggar's Burrow is the bandit hideout behind the graveyard, right?" the other checks.

"Yep. It's not nearly so big a place as those caverns back there, but it's where Big Nose Ted's top lieutenants stay - you know, Deadeye Della, Uptown Johnny, and Blaize. He's the one that likes blowing things up."

The other girl mumbles something under her breath.

"Oh, that's somebody else." the other girl replies. "Of course, there are just normal bandits in there, to help fight off the Seraph - or us - if they come, but it's not nearly so big. We won't be able to blow that up, though. I don't know where Blaize's stashed his explosives, and we could bring the whole edge of the cliff into Lake Delavan."

"If Ayla and Mat want to go back to Eda's - and Eda lets them - we can tackle that," agrees the other. "If not, though, we'll come back here, one of us will check out how well the caves fared after the explosion and burning, and help out Cassie. Then, we'll ask Cassie if she knows anyone that needs help, and if she doesn't, then we'll start helping out on the centaur front, hopefully. Starting with Shaemoor Garrison."

"Cool," comes the reply. "Now, what do you think about Mat following us down here and asking Cassie if she needs any help? Why would he do that - and then where did he disappear to?"

"Probably what it is - my clone didn't shatter on schedule, Mat followed it down here, and wanted to help us. He probably got bored helping Cassie, though, and either went back home or to Eda's."

The bandits fall back.

"Those girls are all set to bust the boy out!" Jake growls.

"Why are you so set on keeping the boy?" Della asked him.

"Because it gives us leverage over the people who blew up our operations this side of Shaemoor," Jake snaps. "Also, if we can ransom him out, that'd give us a pretty penny."

"Good thinking," Della notes. "Let's get back to the Burrow and get the boy out. Where do we take him?"

"I'm thinking more south."

"What, that place by the waterworks?"

"No, you idiot, that's still in Shaemoor!" Jake sighs, frustrated. "We need out, out of Shaemoor. I was thinking that outpost led by whats-his-name, Goff."

"Where's he at?"

"Remember that place north of Triskell Quay, that mine we helped raid a couple months ago?"

"Yep."

"Goff's got his setup in a cave north and west of there, and they've got prisoners already," Jake tells her. "Bought 'em off the centaurs, but won't ransom 'em. They're slaves, which is as good a place for a nice healthy boy as I can think of," Jake chuckles. "Ol' Goff knows what he's doin' in this business."

"Let's go get 'im there, then. They're hitting the Burrow tomorrow."

"I'll escort 'em down, personally. You can help defend the encampment - oh, and Ted should be back by tomorrow."

"Cool. Want any backup taking the lad?"

"Naw. I'm gonna drug him and pretend to be a farmer trundling down the road to Triskell Quay, only I'll stop short. I'll set up an arrangement with Goff for a bandit 'attack' so any bystanders don't suspect me." Jake smirks.

"You've got a cool head on your shoulders, Jake," Della says. "Let's execute the plan, then."

* * *

"Boy!" Jake snarls. "Time to eat." He shoves a bowl of gruel at Mat, before turning and walking away.

Mat doesn't want to eat it, but he is hungry. He'd been in here most of the day without food.

After a while, his hunger overcomes him and he eats the gruel. It tastes so horrible he almost stops, but he is very hungry. It is also very salty, and Mat drinks all the water that had come with the 'meal.'

He cautiously leaves the bowl by the flap Jake had passed it in through, and retreats to the back of the cage again.

It is late and he is tired, so he curls up on the hard ground and tries to sleep. It isn't as hard as he'd thought, and he nods off soon after.

Half an hour later, Jake comes back. He peers in at the sleeping Mat and smiles nastily. He undoes the rusty lock on the cage and pushes the bowl he'd given the boy earlier out of the way. Jake hauls him up the steps and dumps him in a cart he keeps on hand for operations like this, and covers him with the sorts of things a farmer might carry.

"Hey, Della! Scare the old man out of this graveyard," Jake shouts over his shoulder.

Della blows a long-winded horn that sounds like the wailings of ghosts. The gravekeeper starts in surprise and hurries off.

"The ol' man knows that when the spirits are around, he better clear out." Jake chuckles to himself. "Not that ol' ghost that hovers 'round here at night, naw, the really mad spirits that live in that cave," he raises his voice slightly as if talking to the now absent gravekeeper. "They called bandits, yah idiot."

He pushes the cart down to the road, and then goes back to the cave for his farmer disguise.

When he comes out again, nobody would have been able to tell that he is a bandit. By this time, Blaize has returned with some cows from a farmer's field to pull the cart. He hitches up the team and gets started, biting his lip nervously. This part of the journey is always the hardest, since the only road out of Shaemoor is through the garrison.

It goes smoothly, this time, and he gets going in earnest. He gingerly takes the left path where it forks. He doesn't like this path, because it goes through that horrid swamp with creatures from the Underworld, but it is the fastest route to Goff's place.

Jake is fuming through all of this, because if Blaize hadn't argued long and hard over whether or not - and who to send - to assist their fellows, their hideout southwest of Shaemoor wouldn't be ruined. That had been an exceptional hideout, large enough that no Seraph ever try to clear it out. But that was their main mustering ground of bandits - the main hideout, where all the bandits who just follow orders lived. They are useful, and had constituted the main body of bandits.

He is cursing everything for that loss. He isn't the one responsible for those bandits, but he is high enough in the chain of command to know what it means to lose all those bandits.

He is so out of sorts that he stops by the monastery to have a good long drink, especially since he is about to enter the Godslost Swamp, and he can't do that without some ale in him. That monastery gets a whole lot more business, being on the edge of the swamp there, than they would've otherwise.

* * *

While Jake is in the process of getting drunk, Mat wakes up. He is buried in what seems like a farmer's cart. Mat is relieved to note he is no longer in the bandit's care, although he does wonder how that came about.

He peeks through a crack in the boards near the bottom of the cart, but can't see anything except grass. It seems to be late at night, however, maybe even midnight.

He is still tired. He wonders why, as he had several hours of sleep. He shrugs it off and curls up more comfortably in the bottom of the cart, pillowing his head on his arms. He soon dozes off.

* * *

He wakes up again to harsh voices.

"Look, d'ya wanna take him or not?" somebody says in an exasperated tone. With a thrill of terror, Mat recognizes the voice of the bandit who'd kidnapped him, Jake.

"Fine, I'll take him. He in that cart?" says another.

"Yup. 'ere, I'll wake him up," Jake replies, and Mat hears the stuff that's piled around him shift as the bandit starts shoving things aside.

"How'd he sleep?" somebody asks.

"Drugged him," Jake grunts. "Aha - oh, you're awake already," he notes, addressing Mat now. "Well, up an outta here, fella."

Mat gets out of the cart, but not because Jake told him to. He sets off at a dead run, but doesn't get far.

"Oh no yer don't," growls a big, burly man. He grabs Mat's arm and pulls him closer. "Yer mine now," he growls. "And don'cha think of running off."

"Seeya, Goff," Jake says. "I needa get back to Shaemoor, but I might be along sometime." Jake waves and heads out of what Mat sees is another cavern.

 _What is it with bandits and caves?_ Mat wonders.

"Get in that there cage," the man identified as Goff grunts at Mat, pointing. Another bandit opens a cage and Mat is shoved forwards. He sprawls on his face in the dust, and the cage door slams shut.

Mat scrambles to his feet and runs to the door of the cage. This cave is like the last one, but bigger and more developed. The large cage he is in is part of a square of other large cages, containing other people. There is a gap that seems to be a pathway, and there is a fire a little ways beyond that, with bandits sitting around it.

Mat hears a pained sigh from the cage next to him. He peers through the slats that made up the cages, to see a woman that could have been in her forties, but is probably younger.

"They're locking up children now," she sighs softly. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Mat says. "I just got grabbed out of where I was standing, brought to some hideout, and then here."

"Shh!" the woman whispers. "If you're too loud, they come over and whip you." Then, she sighs again. "They'll whip you anyway, but they'll do it longer and harder if you're too loud."

Mat's shoulders slump, and he looks back at the campfire around which the bandits are sitting with a new fear, retreating to the back of the cage.

He wonders if Tiffany and Fiona are coming. They probably won't know he's been captured until tomorrow - he frowns, wondering if it is already tomorrow yet. Mat scratches his head. Either way, they'd need to find him first. He sighs, too, echoing the older lady.

* * *

"Where can they have taken him?" Tiffany asks in despair. She and Fiona are at Katherine's house, with Ayla, Katherine and Richard. They are sitting around the table. They'd told the worried parents what they'd found out about where Mat'd been taken.

"Who knows?" Ayla says sorrowfully. "But you won't give up, will you?"

"Of course not." Tiffany declares, standing up. "We'll keep the search going. Nobody in the Beggar's Burrow knows where he was taken, except this Jake fellow and his crew. Now, it's really hard to get through that graveyard carrying a boy and not be seen, so let's ask Dumpy, the gravekeeper."

"Good thought!" Fiona says. "Let's go."

"I'll come with you." Katherine agreed. "I'm acquainted with him."

"Great."

"Hello, Katherine." calls the gravekeeper. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm helping these two find my son," she replies gravely.

"Your son's not dead, is he?" the gravekeeper asks.

"No," Tiffany says. "At least, we hope not. Did anything strange happen last night?"

"Well, the angry spirits came out in their cave back there a bit," he says, nodding behind him. "I might be friendly with the Lady in White, but I ain't got no call to go capering around with them spirits."

"Sir," Fiona steps forwards. "I'm afraid your 'spirits' are a gang of bandits."

"How can that be?" he says. "Sounds just like angry spirits back there," he turns to squint at the cave.

"There are horns that can be enchanted to sound like ghosts," Tiffany offers out of her memories. "They're generally only used around... Mad King's Day, though." She'd almost said 'Halloween,' but Beorn had sent her caution. Following the advice - or rather, acting on the emotion - Tiffany had hesitated long enough for the right name to pop into her head.

"I know what those horns sound like," Dumpy says, waving a hand in dismissal. "This sounded... different."

"It's probably old," Katherine says dryly.

"Besides, I went in there earlier today, and there were at least a couple bandits." Tiffany informs him. "What time last night did it happen?"

"Oh, a while after dark," Dumpy tells them. "I still don't think it was bandits making that noise, though."

"Thanks for you information, sir," Katherine says quickly. "We'll be going now."

* * *

Back at the house, Tiffany slumps in her chair again. "A while after dark! Fiona, you know what this means? He could be past Triskell Quay by now, if he didn't stop for sleep!"

"And if he did?"

"He'd still be in... that area of Kryta." Tiffany says, again grateful for Beorn's caution. She really has to have a conversation with him soon about what is going on with this emotion thing and how they feel about each other, what with Tiffany being suddenly from a different world. "And that's if he went in that direction."

"So, what do we do now?" Ayla asks despairingly.

"I doubt he could've got Mat to come willingly," Katherine reassures her daughter. "And I doubt the bandit would tie him up and walk, that would attract too much attention. What _would_ he do?"

"He's a bandit, who could he pass as?" Fiona asks.

"If I were trying to sneak a prisoner out of somewhere, I'd load him on a cart and pretend to be a farmer," Richard speculates.

"Daddy," Ayla sighs, exasperated. "I don't think a big bad bandit would pretend to be a farmer."

"No, no, it's a valid theory, Ayla," Tiffany notes. "Farmers have carts going all over the place."

"And if he was pretending to be a farmer, he'd stay on the road." Fiona puts in.

"The only road that goes anywhere is through the Shaemoor garrison," Katherine tells them. "Shaemoor is fenced in otherwise, by Lake Delavan to the east, mountains to the west and southwest, and Divinity's Reach to the north. The road through Shaemoor garrison is the only route he could have taken."

"Let's ask around there, then." Tiffany says, slamming her palm on the table. "Let's go! We can split up and talk to everybody."

* * *

At the garrison, Tiffany makes a beeline for Donald, a recruiter for the Seraph. He is also a scout.

"Hello there," he says cheerfully. "Any questions about the area?"

"Not the area, but the people in the area." Tiffany replies, glancing around. "Did you see a farmer coming through here late last night?"

The scout sighs. "Listen, young lady - the only reason I remember this farmer was because he was acting nervous and shady-like. He didn't know his oxen and had trouble directing them. That screams 'stolen' to me - and it was late. I spoke to my superior, but she wouldn't let me apprehend him. If you're looking for your father, or your husband, I doubt it was him."

"No, I'm looking for a bandit that kidnapped my friend," Tiffany tells him stoutly. "He definitely came through here, then?"

"You can ask other people if they saw him," the scout shrugs.

"Thanks for your information, sir," Tiffany says.

She meets up with the others in the middle of the square formed by the walls of the garrison. "Recruiter Donald saw a shady-looking farmer pass through here, and thinks he stole the oxen that was puling the cart, late last night."

"The other Seraph either weren't on the guard shift last night, or else saw him but didn't think there was a problem," Katherine reports.

"Donald seems perceptive enough to me," Fiona notes. "I'd trust him. I overheard your conversation, Tiff. If anyone's that perceptive, they weren't hallucinating."

"Recruiter Donald's been here for a long time," Richard informs them. "I don't think he has hallucinations, and I doubt he'd mislead you."

"Let's follow this bandit's trail, then," Tiffany declares. "Come on."

"Wait - Tiffany," Katherine says softly. "It's late. I want to find Mat too, but we need our sleep, and it's getting dark. We can go after Mat tomorrow."

"Then that's what we'll do," Tiffany sighs. Her first rescue mission in Tyria is being thwarted by the necessity of sleeping. She'd never have thought people slept in Tyria if it wasn't a foregone conclusion, given it never happened in the game. Same for eating, really. ArenaNet took out all the boring 'real-life' things, it seems. "Make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight, Fiona. I don't want to loiter for an hour and a half like today."

"I know, I know," Fiona grumbles.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, how do you like it? Do any of you recognize the setup of the bandit cave that Mat's in? If you do, then you know probably what's going down.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: Tiffany and Fiona's relations in the city need their help. Then, they rush headlong after Mat. The trail is long. They teach a little lesson to the fishmonger at Black Haven, in Kessex Hills.

* * *

Chapter six: The Chase

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This chapter will start out from Petra's perspective, at the inn. You'll know who she is, if you ever played a human commoner.

I invented a bandit - Jake - to kidnap Mat. Now, I chose Jake because it's a good name for a bandit. But then, reading through the level ten commoner quests again, I realized there's another bandit, Twitchy Jake, that fits my Jake. So I'm making them one and the same, because there's no evidence to the contrary yet. Nobody's called him Twitchy Jake for the same reason that no bandits have called Della Deadeye Della. These names are assigned them by the populace, not their friends. So... Twitchy Jake = my Jake, from here out.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Petra is worried.

Earlier, about mid-afternoon, a large, ugly man had come into the tavern demanding drinks, and becoming louder and louder with each successive drink. Nobody else seemed to have noticed, but soon after he came in, others came in, one by one, and just hung around. She wishes that Tiffany and Fiona were here - they had effectively taken on the job of being the tavern's live-in guards years ago, and would have stopped this long before it got this far. It is now rather late - almost evening.

As it is, he's loud and, if not violent, certainly close. He loudly demands that she bring him a drink, but her father tells him he's had enough.

"Don't make me cripple you, old man," the brute sneers. "Gimme more ale, and this time, it's on the house."

"Father," Petra whispers to him, "just give him the ale, I'll call Tiffany and Fiona,"

Andrew pauses, and then gets the drink with a glare at the man - Petra had found out his name was Ted from conversations with his buddies.

Meanwhile, Petra slips upstairs and sends off a pre-prepared letter that she'd penned a long time ago, for Tiffany and Fiona's long trips to Ebonhawke, in case trouble happened at the inn. It is suitably vague, so she can send it at any time and it be appropriate.

Then, she goes softly back down the stairs to back up her father.

A few minutes later, Ted calls for more ale.

"Dad, Tiffany and Fiona are on the way," Petra whispers. "If he tries anything, they'll be here to stop it."

"I _said_ , more ale!" Ted roars.

"No." Petra tells him. "You're drunk enough as it is."

"That's right," Andrew says. "Get out of my tavern, or I'll call the Seraph."

"The Seraph? They can't do anything!" Ted laughs. "If you're looking for a fight, though, I've got one right here. Boys! Get in here!" the big man points at her father. "And get him first."

"Stay back from my dad, you ugly goons!" Petra cries in panic.

Ted ignores her and strikes at Andrew. Andrew collapses on the floor while Ted runs off.

"What's going on here?" comes a voice from the door.

"Tiffany! Fiona!" Petra says in relief. "I'm so glad you're here! Those brutes hurt my father!"

"We'll deal with them," Tiffany says dangerously. "Where is the man that hurt Andrew?"

"They went upstairs!" Barbara, Petra's assistant, cries.

"Got it," Tiffany says, and dashes up the staircase with Fiona on her heels.

* * *

"Whooee, these are real bandits!" Tiffany says, dodging hits from Uptown Johnny. "They're not softies like the ones southwest of Shaemoor."

"They're still weak, though." Fiona says when he surrenders. "Come on, let's get that Ted. We owe his gang for Mat."

"That's right, this is that gang, isn't it?" Tiffany says, getting a glint in her eye. "I'm coming for you, Big Nose Ted."

"Oh, this is Blaize, isn't it?" TIffany notes a moment later. "The one who's explosives I used to detonate the bandit's operations in the Bandithaunt caverns."

"Oh yes," Fiona agrees. "He's also the one who has hidden explosives that will make it difficult to trash the Beggar's Burrow."

Comments like these only serve to enrage the bandits, but it is easy enough for the sisters to defeat them.

"Who can hit the hardest?" Ted asks them when they defeat his other lieutenants. "I can," he says, answering his own question, and he charges at them.

Beorn, moving in a strategy familiar to all three of them, intercepts Ted, pushing him back and giving Tiffany range.

When Ted gives up, they herd the bandits down to the ground floor, keeping a keen eye on them.

A moment later, the tall form of Commander Serentine appears in the doorway. Tiffany is surprised, but doesn't move.

"Bandits, thieves, and brawlers: by order of the Ministry Guard, you're all under arrest!" Serentine orders, stepping into the inn to make way for the officers of the Ministry Guard.

"They started it," Tiffany says levelly. "Was I supposed to not defend my friend?"

"Commander Serentine, what is the meaning of this?" comes a voice from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Tiffany sees that it is Logan - _no, Captain Thackeray!_ she reminds herself in annoyance.

"Nice of you to show up, Captain." Serentine says sarcastically. "I'm here keeping the peace, something you and your Seraph can't seem to do."

"Thanks to your interference," Captain Thackeray retorts. Tiffany realizes that it is easier to think of him as Captain Thackeray when he is acting in that role. "Go ahead, but there's no way I'm letting you take the heroes who fought beside me at Shaemoor garrison."

"Now who's interfering?" Serentine says dryly, but doesn't resist it. "Guards! Take the rest of these to prison."

The Ministry Guard take the bandits away, and Serentine leaves.

"Captain?" Petra says. "Please, that ugly goon hurt my father. Can you help us?"

"Hmm. That looks nasty. It could take weeks to heal without the right medicine, and that medicine is expensive." Captain Thackeray frowns.

"Well, too bad." Tiffany says, seizing an opportunity - one that is not at once obvious. "We'll earn the money."

"Tiffany," Fiona starts, mindful of the other people in the room, "are you sure? ...We are in the middle of trying to find Mat."

"Important mission or not, I'm not abandoning Andrew. He's as much our father as Petra's."

"But Mat's been captured by bandits!" Fiona argued. "Are we just going to leave him there? What if they kill him?"

"I... I'm not abandoning my family." Tiffany says slowly, but inside she is at turns angry that she'll have to leave Mat behind - for now - and happy that her plan was working, "This wound looks fatal, it needs treatment! I'm _not_ saying we abandon Mat, by any means, but this takes priority! We'll get back to him _after_ we save Andrew. We can't just... just do nothing!"

"What about Ayla, Katherine, and Richard?" Fiona asks, still not understanding Tiffany's tactic.

"They can continue the mission until we get back, Fiona. I'm not going to abandon Andrew. But we _will_ go back," Tiffany emphasizes.

Fiona sighs. "Is there any way you can help... Captain Thackeray?"

"I know Lieutenant Francis received a shipment of that medicine recently," Captain Thackeray informs them. "Tell him I sent you and he'll give you the medicine you need."

"Thank you, Captain Thackeray!" Tiffany said happily. "We can get back to rescuing Mat that much sooner!"

"I'm glad you were here," he informs them. "This could have been much worse. Thanks for subduing the bandits until the Seraph could get here."

"Thanks for not letting Serentine take us to jail," Tiffany counters. "Where are all these bandits coming from, anyway? They're all over the place."

"The Seraph are, unfortunately, stretched thin across Kryta, what with the centaurs and the bandits," Captain Thackeray says with a grimace. "That means the bandits are free to amass in places that don't get a Seraph patrol very often, until we can't subdue them in that area without a large squad."

"Tiffany and I aren't Seraph, but, we're willing to help," Fiona volunteers.

" _After_ we finish rescuing Mat," Tiffany puts in.

"Hey, you're the one that was ready to drop everything to run to Andrew's side," Fiona said.

"That's because it's Andrew. He's family. But Mat is friends, and that's second to family. Helping the Seraph comes after that." Tiffany said firmly. "We're going to rescue Mat before we do anything else, after we finish helping Andrew."

"I like your dedication," Captain Thackeray says.

"We do our best, Captain." Tiffany replies.

"So, what's with you and the Commander?" Fiona asks, glancing at Tiffany with mirth in her eyes. Tiffany raises her eyebrows at her sister. _Tiffany_ identifies with that title. "You're both agencies protecting Kryta, or those within."

"Let's just say that me and Commander Serentine don't see eye to eye on certain points." Captain Thackeray sighs. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

"Alright." Tiffany says, turning away. "Fiona, come on. Let's get that medicine and then rescue Mat."

"Petra, you need help getting Andrew upstairs?" Fiona asks, ignoring Tiffany.

"No, I can get him. You go get that medicine!" she instructs.

"Let's go," Fiona says.

Both girls vanish with a puff of blue.

* * *

When they appear in Shaemoor, only a minute away from where Lieutenant Francis is, Fiona stops Tiffany.

"What was all that back there?" she demands.

Tiffany looks around cautiously. No one is around - it's late - but she lowers her voice anyway. "I told you how Destiny's Edge broke up?" Fiona nods. "I was trying to emphasize that it's not a problem to leave your mission to help family, or something like that, but that we do get back to our mission afterwards. It might help Destiny's Edge get back together."

"Ohh, I see." Fiona says, walking toward Francis. "No problem then. But we do still need to talk, when we're not busy."

When they reach Francis, Tiffany initiates conversation.

"Hello," Tiffany says.

"How may I help you, citizen?" Francis asks politely.

"Captain Thackeray said you could provide me with medical supplies?" Tiffany turns the statement into a question, knowing that the bandits had stolen those supplies.

"If Captain Thackeray sent you, you're welcome to the supplies," Francis shrugged. "Soldier, can you go pick up the medical supplies that were delivered the other day?" he says, turning to one of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" says the Seraph soldier, saluting. He walks into a small building nearby.

Tiffany is having a hard job concealing her surprise. Then, she remembers that she and Fiona had burned out the Bandithaunt caverns, there aren't any bandits to steal the supplies! She bites back a laugh.

When the soldier returns, he hands the box of supplies to Lieutenant Francis, before resuming the conversation he'd been having with his friend.

"Here, I doubt you'll need the whole thing," Francis says. "This should be enough to last you a while."

"It will," Tiffany promises. "Thanks! Come on, Fiona." Both girls vanish in a puff of blue.

* * *

"What - how did Francis have the supplies?" Fiona asks as they run from Salma Waypoint.

"We took down the bandits, remember?" Tiffany replied. "No bandits to steal them! And it's not like it was super-urgent, it was just bandits stealing stuff."

"Ahh, I see," Fiona says as they enter the tavern.

"Petra, we've got the supplies," Tiffany says. "Here, Andrew, drink this."

"It'll probably taste terrible, but it'll get you on your feet," Fiona interjected.

"Thanks, Tiffany, Fiona." Petra says. "And, can you thank Captain Thackeray for us?"

"Of course." Fiona tells her. "Next time we run into him, which seems to keep happening."

* * *

"It's so nice having you back home," Petra comments at breakfast. "It's always lonely when you're gone."

"I miss you, too, while we're away." Fiona agrees.

Later, when Tiffany and Fiona are almost ready to leave, Captain Thackeray and another woman - whom Tiffany and Fiona knew to be Countess Anise - entered the tavern.

"Captain Thackeray! What are you doing here?" Fiona asks curiously.

"We came to check on the tavern keeper... and on you," Captain Thackeray tells them. "But, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce Countess Anise, Master Exemplar of the Shining Blade."

"It's an honor, my lady." Fiona says.

"Any trouble getting those supplies?" the Captain asks.

"None at all, sir. Lieutenant Francis was very helpful."

"Good to hear," he responds. "How's your father?" he asks Petra.

"He's doing well. The medicine helped a lot." Petra answers. "It was nice of Tiffany and Fiona to go get the medicine, even with how late it was."

"What else were we going to do?" Tiffany asks. "Wait until tomorrow? Not when we have to get back to finding Mat."

"I had been meaning to ask, what is up with Mat?" Petra asks. "He's one of those friends you made in Shaemoor, right?"

"Yep, him and Ayla. Tiffany and I were clearing out the Bandithaunt Caverns, and Mat somehow tracked us down there. We concluded later that a bandit escaped the caves and kidnapped him. We went to their hideout in the Beggar's Burrow, but nobody there knew anything. Richard - Mat's father - speculated that if he was a bandit he'd disguise himself as a farmer, and but the boy in the bottom of the cart. We were just tracking him through the Shaemoor garrison when we realized it was late, and then your message came."

"And you were ready to just drop that for us, for Andrew?" Petra says, shocked.

"I'm not dropping it," Tiffany sighs. "Now that Andrew's okay, we're going out to look for him, double quick to make up for the time lost. You know," she notes, turning to Fiona, "Katherine and Richard could already have looked over the next bit of road."

"Captain Thackeray, are there Seraph patrols along the road from Shaemoor garrison?" Fiona asks.

"Yes, of course," Captain Thackeray answers. "I don't think they would have stopped a farmer, though."

"But they would help provide security in case Katherine and and Richard are tracking them on their own while we've been away," Tiffany explains. "It would be a significant leg up the journey, I don't like the thought of Mat being held by any bandits for too long," Tiffany concludes. "We had decided to turn back at Shaemoor Garrison, because it was getting dark. Then Petra's call came, and Fiona and I came here. I'm sure Katherine and Richard went on. They'll know if he passed through there, or turned left at the crossroads a little way back. And they've got a head start on us, this morning, because we had to wait for Fiona to meditate _again_." She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault - "

"It's your fault you're a mesmer," Tiffany retorts, faking sternness. "In fact, it's your fault I'm a ranger."

"Is not!" Fiona exclaims. "It's your fault _I'm_ a mesmer!"

"So, it's both of our faults that both of us are rangers and mesmers," Tiffany concludes.

"Right."

"Sorry about them," Petra says to Captain Thackeray and Countess Anise. "They get into matches seeing who can pretend to maddest for the longest. It generally ends in a tie."

"Actually, it's rather... entertaining." Countess Anise says.

"It is, very." Andrew tells her and Captain Thackeray. "They get into spontaneous matches, and sometimes it's hard to tell when they're serious or not. I think even they get confused sometimes, so they agree it was a match and they weren't really angry, and it avoids a lot of fights that could be more serious."

"Either way," Fiona finishes, "I'm a mesmer now, and I'm done meditating now, so we can go rescue Mat."

"So, Captain Thackeray, sorry for just leaving when you just got here, but we do need to go rescue Mat."

"Oh, no problem," Captain Thackeray replies. "Go rescue your friend."

"Bye!" Tiffany and Fiona say, before vanishing with a puff of blue.

* * *

They reappear in Shaemoor, and Ayla is there.

"Mom told me to tell you that she and Dad went on ahead, and are taking the eastern path today." Ayla tells them.

"Well, lets get going, then!" Fiona says cheerfully. "Waypoints are for the using, let's skip the walk and go to the garrison."

The three disappear in a cloud of blue dust, and pop up in the Shaemoor garrison.

"Let's go!" Tiffany says.

As they walk, Ayla asks them about their family.

"We needed to go back home because Petra was calling for help. Some bandits were attacking them."

"Was it the bandit that took Mat?" she asks hopefully.

"No, he wasn't there. Only his friends, and the Ministry Guard took them away before we could ask."

"That's too bad," Ayla says, disappointed. "So, what happened next?"

"Captain Thackeray showed up, and told Commander Serentine not to arrest us, because we're good guys. Then he let us use some of the Seraph's medicine to help Andrew, because he was hurt. We did that last night. Then, we went to bed. While we were getting ready to leave, Captain Thackeray showed up again, and this time he brought Countess Anise - she's the leader of the Shining Blade."

"Really?" Ayla looks at Tiffany and Fiona with wide eyes. "You talked to Countess Anise?"

"Yes."

"So, did you do anything last night?" Fiona asks. "After we were called away?"

"Yes. We asked the guy who saw the farmer guy at Shaemoor garrison for what exactly they looked like, and then went to Altar Brook, but nobody there had seen anybody that looked like that. That was the western path, and today we're doing east." Ayla responds, skipping along.

"Do you know what's east?"

"Oh, it's a long road is all I know."

"Hm."

They walk in silence for a long while.

* * *

"Hey, it's the... the... the whichever monastery!" Tiffany says. "I should've known."

"And there's your parents," Fiona tells Ayla.

"Katherine, Richard!" Tiffany calls.

"There you are!" they say. "We just got here. Want to go in and ask around?"

"Sure. Any intel from the people at Altar Brook?"

"This Jake person didn't pass through there, not by the description the recruiter back at the garrison gave us, and no farmers passed through at all in the time-frame we're looking at," Richard tells them.

"What is the description?"

"He's short - not very short, but just shorter than average, you know - reddish hair. The guy said he seemed to be of Ascalonian descent." Katherine replies. "The recruiter described how he was dressed, but I doubt that matters, as it's a disguise. He kept his face covered, though."

"That should be enough to go on," Fiona says slowly.

"Well, let's ask these people here - what's the name of this place?" Tiffany asks.

"Eldvin Monastary."

"Eldvin!" Tiffany cries. "I knew it was something like that. Well, let's go on in."

The people at the monastery all remember a man that fits Jake's description, and vividly recalled he stopped there late, the night before last, and got drunk. He did have an oxen-pulled cart with him, but they didn't think he was a farmer because of how he acted when drunk. When he left, he continued down the road to the swamp, and most likely through to Swamplost Haven.

The group of five thank the priestess who gave them this information, and continue on their way.

"I don't think the people studying this swamp will know about Jake," Tiffany says. "The road curves around most of all that, you know, nobody would have seen him. And from what the people at the monastery said, he was going in and was scared about it. He's a bandit, he probably hurried through as fast as he could."

"I agree." Richard says. "This is one cowardly bandit we're dealing with."

"You literally just called him a coward twice," Fiona observes. "I think cowardly is part of the description of a bandit."

"Well, he _is_ a double-coward," Richard growls. "Most bandits have the sense to at least not capture children."

"Too true," Tiffany answers. "But he's also very stupid. Sure, getting drunk before coming in the swamp might help you do it, but it will actually make you less safe. This swamp is legitimately dangerous."

"What does legitimately mean?" Ayla pipes up.

"Just a moment, Ayla, then I'll answer your question," Tiffany responds. "This means we have to be on guard. Richard, do you know how to use a weapon?"

"I've got my rifle on me. What sorts of things will we be dealing with?"

"Mostly Underworld creatures and skale. That should be a good weapon to go with."

"Great."

* * *

They get through the swamp with few mishaps and a trophy for Ayla. They'd let her have the fin of a skale they'd killed.

When they arrive at Swamplost Haven, one of the Lionguard nods with relief.

"I'm glad you have more sense than the last guy who came though," he tells them. "He arrived early in the morning, and you know how long it takes to travel that swamp. He did it in the middle of the night! You know how extra-dangerous that swamp is at night? He seemed to be recovering from drunkeness." the Lionguard shook his head.

"A farmer?" Katherine pounces. "With a cart?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"He's a rogue bandit who's kidnapped my son," Richard answers. "We're tracking him before anything can happen."

"He went right on through, hardly stopped. Early yesterday morning. I'd assume he went on to Black Haven, ask around there."

"Thanks for the help," Tiffany tells him. Then, she turns to the group. "It's getting late. It took Jake from midnight to early morning to get here, and it took us the same amount of time. Should we press on or turn back?"

"Press on," Richard says instantly. "We can waypoint back."

"Got it. Let's go." Katherine concludes.

The group press on through the haven to what Tiffany and Fiona know to be Kessex Hills. As they pass along the road, they see a man trying to fight the local bandits. When they ask him if a farmer has passed through, he shrugs.

"Plenty of farmers pass through here," he tells them. "There was one yesterday morning, though, that these bandits left alone. Must be a spy or something."

"Who knows?" Fiona tells him. As they go on, Tiffany asks why she said that.

"I don't want to poison his mind against all farmers who pass through here, thinking they might be spies," Fiona explains. "So I didn't confirm his ideas."

"Good thinking. Hey look, there's another waypoint, and a crossroads."

"Black Haven is straight ahead," Richard says. "If he didn't stop there, we'll come back here."

"Good thinking." Katherine tells him.

* * *

A while later, they arrive at another crossroads.

"One over a bridge to Black Haven, the other to the right through centaur territory," Richard says. "Two evils, in a bandit's eyes."

"Actually, the bandits around here are friends with the centaurs, or at least allies," Tiffany says.

"By the Six! At least we don't have to deal with that in Shaemoor," Katherine says.

"But the Lionguard and the Seraph do," Richard reminds her. "People live out here, too."

"I think that Black Haven would be the lesser of two evils for Jake, in this situation," Tiffany says. "He's dressed up as a farmer, and no one's stopped him yet. And he wouldn't necessarily stop in Black Haven, the road runs past it for a ways, I think it gets to Shiverpeaks sometime. It's a very main road, and no wonder it's patrolled by Lionguard. Either way, we just have to check in here to see if Jake's been here or not."

"Then we need to get home," Fionia adds. "It is really late."

"Yeah, lets hurry this up. Later we get started tomorrow, the worse."

Inside the haven, the Lionguard have a short temper, being stressed with all the problems they have to deal with, and none of them remember a farmer minding his own business. However, Tiffany wonders if the shady-looking fellow selling toxic fish might know something.

"Hey, you," Tiffany says, striding up to him boldly.

"What do you want?" he snarls.

"If you're trying to sell your fish, you might take on a less toxic personality... and stock," Fiona says, glancing over his displayed wares and wrinkling up her nose. "We're not here about that, though. We want to know if you saw a farmer come through here the other day."

"I watch people a lot, but there's not much to go by when you say 'farmer'. I also have a poor memory, but I could try to remember..." the fishmonger says in a suggestive tone.

"He seems to be of Ascalonian descent, and can't control his oxen," Katherine says. "And - "

"We're not terribly interested in finding him," Tiffany says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We'd just like to know where he is, for the sake of knowing. Perhaps I could tempt your memory?" she shifts her position slightly, producing the faint noise of clinking coins.

The fishmonger's eyes narrow slightly. "Who pays for information they don't particularly need?"

"We're not going to part with an exorbitant amount," Richard puts in, understanding Tiffany's ruse. "We could go ask another observant person. They might be more forthcoming, for less."

"You do know this is toxic fish, right?" a Lionguard who is passing asks.

"We're on our guard, thanks," Tiffany says dismissively. "Good job at keeping an eye on this guy, though," she says in a lower voice. "He's a rascal."

"Oh, I remember now," the fishmonger says slowly. "A fella did come through here last night, in bad temper. Seemed like he hadn't slept in a while. Cursing and muttering to himself, too. He stayed the night here, and slept in late."

"Where'd he go then?"

"Went right back the way he came." the fishmonger answered promptly. "I went out to watch him, and he went right back up the road, past the bridge, past the fork right there."

"Thanks for your information," Tiffany says.

Fiona tosses a coin which lands amongst the man's fish.

"See you never, I hope." she says over her shoulder as she walks away. The rest of the group follow her.

Tiffany stops, when they're out of earshot. "Mind shattering that coin in his face, Fiona?"

"Sure," Fiona replies. "Hope he gets the idea."

"We'll be too far down the road by the time for him to come after us, too," Fiona says. "The coins are swimming in fish right now, he won't find them 'till I want him to, and by then there'll be a lot of illusory coins, for a lovely shatter."

"How'll you know?"

Fiona raises her eyebrows at her sister. "I can feel them," she reminds Tiffany.

"That is so cool," Ayla says. "You gave him fake coins?"

"Yep. And they'll explode in his face," Tiffany tells her.

"He was mean, and he stinks. I'm glad he's getting a punishment." Ayla agrees.

"Well, we know where Jake turned, now." Fiona tells them. She giggles "He's got 'em alright. I just wish I could see his reaction. Hopefully it's violent enough the Lionguard'll kick him out."

"I admit this is hilarious," Richard tells them, "but we do need to get home. It's late."

"Let's go."

The group vanishes in a puff of blue, arriving at Shaemoor Waypoint. Tiffany and Fiona go to the inn, and Ayla's family goes to their house. It is late.

"You gonna need to meditate in the morning?" Tiffany grumbles.

"Nope. I didn't do too many illusions today, I'm still mostly fresh," she explains.

"That's great," Tiffany yawns. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Okay, I got confused the other day about how long it took Jake and Mat to reach Goff's hideout, especially versus the rescue party's time. So, I reread my chapters, and made a timeline that explains what exactly happened, divided by day. This is important to note - they're divided by _day_ , not chapter. Some chapters span more than one day, which kinda makes in confusing. Hopefully this'll clear it up. I've posted the last six days here, and I'll keep an up-to-date version on the profile, adding information that Tiffany and Fiona get of previous events.

Day 1: | We get pulled into Tyria, do the 'tutorial'.

Day 2: | We and our friends, Mat and Ayla, help Diah and Travis.

Day 3: | We help out at the dam and at Eda's orchard.

Day 4: | Mat, Ayla and Katherine have a baking day at Eda's while Tiffany and Fiona go wipe out the Bandithaunt Caverns. Mat gets bored and wanders off, getting captured by a bandit. Twitchy Jake takes him to the nearest hideout, but moves him just after sundown. He stops at Eldvin Monastery around midnight and gets drunk. Mat wakes up unrefreshed, and goes back to sleep. Jake continues south towards Goff's hideout in the Kessex hills.

Day 5: | We discover that Mat is missing, and launch an all-out search for him. Petra calls for Tiffany and Fiona to help break up a bar fight, Andrew gets hurt, and Tiffany drops everything - including the search for Mat - to get him some medicine. She returns and gives him the medicine. Jake arrives in Swamplost Haven early in the morning, to the astonishment of the Lionguard there that he'd come through the swamp at night. He arrives in Black Haven rather early, stays the night, and turns around. A fishmonger at Black Haven knows that he went the way he came, at least past the closest fork.

Day 6: | Captain Thackeray visits the tavern, and Petra, Andrew, Captain Thackeray and Countess Anise learn the details of Mat's capture. Tiffany and Fiona go to Shaemoor, and are met by Ayla who tells them where her parents headed. They meet up at Eldvin Monastery, and learn of Jake's stay there two nights ago. Jake arrives at the bandit lieutenant Goff's hideout. The rescue party arrives at Swamplost Haven, and decide to continue on to Black Haven. When they arrive in Black Haven, they get information from the fishmonger, before going back home.

See, this is kind of confusing, given Mat's perspective! He apparently slept from nighttime on Day 4 to nighttime on Day 6 natural sleep, not drugged.

But that's not realisitc! So I came up with an answer - the drug that Jake is using has a side effect of short-term memory loss - Mat won't remember the last twenty minutes after taking the drug. So he wakes up several times on the journey, and Jake immediately notices and drugs him, so Mat doesn't ever remember waking up. But this provides another problem - how does he remember the first time? Because the drug wasn't applied immediately, he went to sleep on his own that time.

Again, I'll post this timeline on my profile, past the section where I rant about how Anet makes no sense. I'll update it with each chapter, so if you forget the storyline you can go look at that instead of re-reading the entire story. Yay!

I plotted out very painstakingly how many days it takes to get from Shaemoor to the bandit's hideout, and which spans they can cover each day. I tried to keep it realistic.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: The rescue party continues the mission to find Mat. The bandits have been plotting again...

* * *

Chapter seven: The Rescue

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I hope the timeline last chapter cleared things up. It's certainly helped me! And I can plot things out more easily too. Please, feedback! I want to know if you like the story, and perhaps ideas for what to do? Is there something that you want to happen in the story? Maybe I can fit it in, if I don't already have plans. What parts of the story do or don't you like about the story so far? And I altered the version on my profile, so it's more detailed about when exactly things occur. Yay timestamps!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Mat is terrified. It's the day after he was brought here, and even more bandits are around than yesterday. He consoles himself that at least that awful Jake isn't around anymore. _Maybe these bandits will be nicer_ , he tries to tell himself, but he knows it is improbable.

"Hey, it's another one of those fellas from Shaemoor!" someone shouts from the entrance of the cave.

Mat, watching the campfire, notices the big man - Goff, the one who put him in the cage - sigh. "What does he want?"

"He's got a message from Ted, Goff."

"Bring him on in," Goff grumbles.

A short man enters the hideout.

"Oh. It's you, Thorn," Goff says. "Come on, tell us what the big boss wants."

"Well, we were all gearing up for a big city operation, but then some girls - no one knows how many - went and wiped out all the bandits southwest of Shaemoor. You know the place?"

"Yep. The place you were building those wooden platforms at?"

"The very same. So these girls wiped the place out - Jake barely escaped - and so we can't do our big mission, because we don't have anyone to help. It's just the bosses, and a handful of people who were out on raids or at HQ."

"What's the mission?"

"Two targets in the city, Queen's Heart Orphanage and Vanguard Military Hospital located near each other in the Salma district, both at the same time. It's fail-proof, since the Seraph already have a hard time keeping up with things out in the country, and who expects a raid in the city?

"Ted got a good idea for once!" one of the other bandits said, feigning surprise. "Willya lookit that?"

"Ted's idea's 'r always good, Hank ya idiot," says his friend, cuffing him over the head.

"So, why'r you here, Thorn?" Goff asks.

"Well, Ted needs help with that operation, 'cause we haven't got enough people. Ted sent fer you, in particular, 'long with all your gang. 'Cept mebbe someone to watch the pris'ners."

"Tell Ted to go find another gang to help him," Goff says, waving a hand dismissively. "I ain't risking my whole gang getting captured by them Seraph."

"That's the beauty of it, though, Goff," Thorn says, sitting down. "Ted's struck a deal with the Ministry Guard, that we'll make the Seraph look bad - you know, attack people and stuff, make it seem like they can't protect anyone - and while that's goin' on, Ministry Commander Serentine'll sneak us out every time we're busted. And we tell her beforehand when and where, and she shows up and makes the 'arrests'," Thorn paused and made quote marks in the air with his fingers. " 'arrests', I say, and frees us after. There was the one time Thackeray got there just after she did, but she still made the arrests, and let 'em out the next day."

"Pretty sweet deal going there, I must say," Goff replies slowly. "And why's Ted made this deal? Something in the long run?"

"After the Seraph get unpopular enough, they'll be voted out by the Ministers on the Council, and the Ministry Guard'll let us do what we like. Only hindrance at the moment is the Seraph, and we're working on that."

"Why's Serentine made the deal?" Goff asks cautiously

"She's got no other way to make the Seraph look bad." Thorn said casually.

"Down here, it's hardly the Seraph that bother us - they've got one camp southeast of here, but they don't come up here. Naw, it's the Lionguard for us. They've struck a treaty with the centaurs, but that just leaves 'em free to come after us. And they don't stick to their roads, either, so that option's out. I think they've got a handle on where this hideout is, and I'm not about to leave it."

"Jake can 'point down here ag'in - bein somebody who's not a farmer, perchance - an' report your troops amassing in the opposite direction from Black Haven."

Goff is nodding slowly. The other bandits are grinning. "I'm still not sure," Goff says.

" 'Course, that also means he can lead 'em straight here," Thorn says. The bandits freeze. Goff's hand moves to his side. "'S'not hard. All that has to happen is I don't come back, and the Lionguard'll be knocking your door down."

The bandit lieutenant sneers at Thorn. "You think you're so smart. Tell me, how'd you know I'd need such a plan to protect my gang?"

"We didn't. But Ted also knows that you've been rather uncooperative lately, and is rather itching for an excuse to off you without depleting his forces even more. I doubt he'd feel that way if your gang proved influential at success in Divinity's Reach."

"Oh alright," Goff snarls. "But you'll need to wait a while, most of my boys are off on missions. You know, assaulting Seraph and killing them off. Makin' 'em look useless. It'll take a while to recall them."

"That's fine. We're in no hurry," Thorn says dismissively. "Take as long as you need."

"Robinson! Carter!" Goff snaps. "Get the rest of the boys and find Hardy's group, along with Vincent's, Greg's, and Rand's groups. Tell Frank's to get in here and watch the prisoners."

"What about Poular's team?" asks another bandit.

"They're all from Triskell Quay, Quarryside, and Fort Salma."

"And that one from Wallwatcher Camp, southwest," the bandit called Hank pipes up, as Robinson and Carter leave the cave the hideout is situated in.

"Yeah, Jack," Goff huffs. "But they've never been to Divinity's Reach, they'd take forever to get there. They can watch these'ns." Goff jabs a thumb down the short passageway that leads to the prisoner's cages.

"Great. Those three teams should be enough for this job," Thorn says. "I need to get going. Seeya in Divinity's Reach. And if you don't show up, again, I don't think you're well-defended enough to survive an all-out Lionguard raid. And no help from the other bandit gangs around here, they'll be notified. And the centaurs, by your own admission, have a treaty. Bye." he leaves.

Mat supposes they gave him the name Thorn for a reason.

As soon as Thorn is out of earshot, Goff starts fuming. "He's got all avenues covered, the sneak! We can't do a thing! Who does Ted think he is, ordering us all around like that? He set us up down here to harass the Seraph, now he wants most of the team to come help him bust up some Seraph hospital that isn't even affecting us!"

"Right," another bandit snarls. "Who knew Thorn'd start workin' _with_ the Lionguard - roundaboutly or no."

"Exactly!" Goff bellows. "We're all lucky he said so before I decided to off him! All those Divinity dwellers better watch out - I'll show them! Ted's lost his following, how funny - we'll see what they think of Goff's groups! I've got seasoned veterans here, ya lout, we can best your following any day!"

Mat shrinks to the back of the large cage when Goff mentions 'Divinity dwellers.' With his luck, Goff won't care that Mat lives in Shaemoor - but Goff doesn't seem to notice him.

A while later, Robinson comes back with a group of bandits. "Jerry went to grab Vincent's team, Goff," says one bandit.

"Good call, Hardy," Goff says. "He's sneaky, and Vincent's in deep. I suppose Carter went after Greg and Rand?" he addresses Robinson.

"Yup. Should be back soon."

Just then, a group of bandits - none of whom Mat had seen before - appear around the corner.

"Darrell said you'd recalled the bandit troops, Goff?" says one.

"Kormir's truth, I did," Goff growls. "Ted's called us all up to Divinity's Reach to help out with something, yer team'll be watching the prisoners."

"But - "

"None of you've got any 'points up there, and Ted's called everyone but people who can't get up there quick. Only way you'll get there in time's if you don't sleep the whole journey, and that'd leave ya useless for the battle. 'Sides, someone has to watch these dogs."

"Okay, okay," says who Mat supposes to be Poular. "And who's this'n? He's new." Poular is surveying the prisoner cages.

"Ol' Twitchy Jake, from Ted's gang, brought him yesterday. Rough him up as much as you like, we're just holdin' him for Jake. Jake doesn't care, he just wants a ransom eventually. However long it is."

"Rand, reporting, sir!" comes a voice from the entrance.

"I toldja, Rand, no need to announce yerself like that!" Goff tells the bandit. "What'f someone'd taken over? They'd be prepared when you came in."

"Sorry, sir - uh, Goff."

"Yeah, stop callin' me sir."

"What's up with him?" Mat hears one bandit ask another softly.

"He used to be in the Seraph. He's used to ranks and sirs and all sortsa formalities."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Felt they weren't giving him all his credit, and was unappreciated. Gave us sweet intel on their tactics, he did."

"Great. Should give that intel to this Serentine gal who's leading the Ministry Guard now," grumbles another bandit. "She could put it out, that'd be great for the Seraph decline she's looking for. Nice bonus to us, too, if they clear out."

"Specially if they all defect," chortles another.

Meanwhile, another group had arrived. Mat gathers it is Vincent's team, and that Greg will be along soon. Mat sighs miserably, curling up in the back of the cage.

* * *

A while later, Greg's team arrives, along with a couple stragglers and scouts.

"Where's Carlos?" Goff demands. "Carlos is missing."

"Where'as he stationed?"

"He was assigned mobile watchman for the hideout," Hank pipes up. "He could be anywhere around, you know there's no patrol route."

"Probly wasn't notified. Ah, well, he can stay with Poular's crew," Goff grunts. "Move out, people. Not to Shaemoor. To that lumber mill 'cross Lake Delavan from the Beggar's Burrow Ted uses as HQ."

The cavern flashes blue for a moment, and when the light clears, only a few bandits are left.

The bandits get settled in, chatting around the fire. Discussing things like the raid, that they don't know much about, how Serentine's been letting people out of jail, and who their group will raid next. Mat notices, in a crevice - an irregularity of the cavern's build - a shadow move. He wonders what it could be for a moment, before setting it down to the dancing flames. Now that he's thought of that, the other shadows seem to be moving, but whenever he looks closer, it's just the flames, as well as, probably, the sun outside, which provides most of the light.

Suddenly, that light is blocked out, plunging the cavern into a spooky darkness lit only by the campfire. The bandits all look toward the mouth of the cave, and Mat tries to see. A brick wall bars the entrance to the cavern.

The bandits leap up, drawing weapons. Even the prisoners approach the doors of their cages cautiously. Then, the bandits hesitate. There is nothing for them to attack. They look to Poular, who is just as confused as them. He ponders for a moment.

"Everyone to the front," he directs, after a moment. "If whoever it is is expecting us to be surprised, they'll fail. It's probably an illusion, but it's a poor one."

All the bandits run over to the brick wall, ready to attack at the slightest change.

Suddenly, all over the room, figures appear in the shadows, throwing colored balls of light at the bandits. When they step into the open, Mat gasps. It's Fiona! At the same time, a large bear that Mat recognizes as Beorn charges through the illusory wall, while Tiffany appears in the midst of the bandits with two axes. It seems that she'd prepared for this battle by switching her off-hand dagger to an off-hand axe. She whirls around and around the bandits, striking every which way, while Fiona's colored orbs of energy bounce between her enemies, poisoning, crippling, and bleeding them. The many balls of light also make the bandits confused and dizzy, giving Tiffany easy targets. Mat watches the battle with a grin on his face.

So are the other prisoners. They don't know who it is, but they know they're being rescued. Except for the one Mat had talked to earlier. She is watching the fight with a glow of hope on her face.

Mat tries to figure out which Fiona is the actual Fiona. He eventually spots her sitting in a corner, covered with shadow, her hands pressed to her temples and her eyes closed. Mat wonders what's wrong - she's doing awesome!

Tiffany seems to be getting worn out with her axes, but the bandits are at too close range to use her bow, and there are so many she doesn't have time to draw her knives.

"Fiona," she grunts.

Fiona looks up, and the brick wall starts flickering. The light stays blocked out, but the wall is flickering. Seeing Tiffany's predicament, several clones wink out, along with the orbs of light they'd thrown, and a large, sword appears in Tiffany's hands. Fiona nods at Tiffany, before closing her eyes again. A lot of illusions pop into existence, throwing more balls of colored light, while the brick wall vanishes for good and the bright light of the sun streams in.

Tiffany had strategically placed herself with her back to the wall, so she appearance of light doesn't faze her. Dad and a huge spider are outside the wall, and Dad and starts shooting with his rifle as soon as it disappears. At first, Mat is afraid of the big spider, but then it starts lobbing poison at the bandits. The sudden daylight that the wall had blocked now blinds the bandits, who had had no warning. Tiffany spins around, holding the sword pointing straight out from herself. This creates a circle, with the length of the sword being the radius, forcing the bandits to stumble backwards or be given a vital injury.

Tiffany slows down, stops, and throws the sword at a bandit. It shatters, killing him, and a moment later Tiffany has her bow in hand, and, with several arrows on the string - a rather loose string, for less power - she shoots at the cavernous roof. The arrows fly true, and it seems all they'll do is embed in the roof, but the low power Tiffany shot them with means they turn near the top, and with arrowheads down, plunge into the midst of the bandits, who had swarmed Tiffany the moment she drew her bow.

Axes in hand again, Tiffany spins and whirls. Tiffany's spider - it must be Tiffany's spider - is still launching poison into the midst of the bandits, and Dad is still shooting. The poison doesn't seem to affect Tiffany - it must be a ranger thing.

This battle took a lot less time than it takes to tell, and soon the last few bandits surrender.

Immediately, the illusions all drop, and Fiona stumbles wearily out of the corner. Dad, Mom and Ayla enter the cave cautiously, and the grownups all tie up the bandits.

Then, they approach the part of the cavern that houses the prisoners. Fiona makes a beeline for Mat, with Tiffany and the others on her heels.

"You found me!" Mat says joyfully as she unlocks the cage.

"Are you alright?" Tiffany asks. "Yes, of course we found you, what else'd we do?"

"I'm fine. That was one impressive fight. How'd you keep up all those illusions at once, Fiona?"

"By concentrating," Fiona says tiredly. "As well as having Tiffany here take the attention of the bandits."

"Tiffany! Fiona!" the other prisoner cries joyfully.

Tiffany's mouth pops open into a small O. "D-deborah?"

"Tiffany!" the woman says again, tears in her eyes. "You came."

"Deborah! You're _here?_ " Tiffany says in surprise, rushing over and unlocking the cage.

"Who's that?" Mat asks Fiona.

"That's our sister..." Fiona says slowly. "Deborah, I thought you were dead!"

"No... not yet." Deborah smiles weakly. "Who's this? A bandit brought him yesterday."

"This is Mat, from Shaemoor." Tiffany tells her. "We made friends oh... hey, a week ago today!" she says.

"Only a week?" Mat says, stunned. "It feels like forever... but," Mat frowns, counting the days. "It's only been five or six days."

"That's odd..." Tiffany says, wrinkling her forehead.

"It's the drug," one of the bandits cackles. "It made him forget the last twenty minutes every time Jake made him take it. So he doesn't remember waking up the whole way here."

Meanwhile, Dad and Mom had been unlocking the other cages.

Suddenly, Mat remembers. "Tiffany, Fiona! the bandits are attacking Divinity's Reach! And there must've been like a hundred of them! They're going for... for..." Mat struggles to remember.

"Queen's Heart Orphanage and Vanguard Hospital, in the Salma district," the woman - Deborah - fills in quickly.

Tiffany and Fiona glance at each other, panic in their faces.

"Let's get moving, then." Dad says. "Do you have waypoints to Shaemoor?"

"I live in Triskell Quay," one man says. "I've got waypoints there, and family. I can handle myself. I'll call the Lionguard on this lot, too." he disappears with a flash of blue.

"Yes, we've got them," the other woman says. "I'll be fine."

"Let's go then. Come on Deborah, let's get you to Andrew and Petra's."

Everyone vanishes in a puff of blue.

"What about us!" shout the tied-up bandits. The last woman glares at them spitefully. "You can stay there until the Lionguard or the Seraph come, you pitiless dogs," she says before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiffany and Fiona had waypointed directly to Salma district, but notice nothing's happening. The orphanage and the hospital are fine. Tiffany decides to go see Captain Thackeray and tell him about the planned attack, while Fiona goes back to Shaemoor to try and spy on the bandits.

"Why'd you take so long?" Katherine asks Fiona when she appears.

"Oh, we went straight to Salma. But nothing's going on."

"It was rather late before they left, they might be waiting until tomorrow," Mat offers.

"If Goff isn't in charge of this mission, certainly," Deborah scoffs. "Who's this Ted I keep hearing mentions of?"

"I think he's the ringleader of all the bandits spread over Kryta, if Goff is subordinate to him," Fiona replies. "He's rather level-headed, when he's not drunk out of his head, and he would wait until tomorrow. How long did they leave before we came?"

"Oh, maybe half an hour?" Deborah estimates.

"That is late," Fiona says. "Yeah, they'll wait until tomorrow. I'm going to infiltrate their hideout and find out more details."

"How will you do that?"

"Deborah," Fiona says reproachfully. "I'm not fifteen anymore." Fiona weaves the Aspect of Deception, disguising herself as somebody else. Her hair shortens and changes color, she gets a little taller, slimmer, and her eyes take on a new slant and change color, too. Her clothes change. All in all, her new appearance screams 'dangerous bandit.' She even looks that way to herself; she can sense the magic surrounding her and clinging to her like a second skin, but she can't see, with the naked eye, what she looks like underneath.

"Whoa, good job!" Deborah notes. "I reckon DeGlasse would pounce on you like a cat on a mouse!" She winces at a memory, and Fiona giggles, recalling stories Deborah had told of her Seraph trainer.

At this distraction, Fiona's illusion vanishes, and she sighs. "I can't hold it," she tells the others. "My mental energy is all used up."

"Aw, man!" Mat complains. "How're we going to spy on the bandits now?"

"We won't," Fiona shrugs. "The only thing I wanted to discover is if they're using Blaize's explosives. If they are, well..."

"Right," Richard grimaces. "You'll just have to do your best when it happens."

"Anyway, Deborah, you need to get to the tavern," Fiona instructs her sister, after acknowledging Richard's suggestion. "I'm sure he and Petra will be anxious to see you."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Deborah!" Petra shouts. "Dad, Deborah's alive!"

"Deborah? You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Petra says, embracing Deborah. "Oh, Deborah, I thought you were dead!" she cries.

"I'm fine," Deborah assures her, returning the hug. "It's alright."

"Hey, Deborah," Fiona says, recalling something Tiffany had told her. "Didn't the centaurs decimate Falcon Company?"

"Yes," Deborah says sadly. "They knew our tactics and strategies, even our rankings and communication signals."

"Then how are you alive?" Fiona presses. "Or those other prisoners? And why a bandit camp?"

"The centaurs took us prisoner, and then sold us to the bandits." Deborah grimaces. "Not many survived."

"Huh," Fiona notes. "We should tell Captain Thackeray. Centaurs taking prisoners? Not to mention knowing your tactics - that's bad."

Later, Tiffany arrives back at the inn.

"How'd it go?" Fiona asks Tiffany.

"Fairly well," Tiffany replies with a shrug. "Captain Thackeray's calling in more Seraph to make certain nobody gets hurt. Captain Thackeray is leading the Seraph unit that's ousting the bandits at the orphanage, and Lieutenant Francis is leading the team for the military hospital. We'll be there, too of course. Oh, and I told him about Serentine's deal with the bandits. Masterstroke, listening in like that before the attack."

"I know, that's why I suggested it. I'll go to the hospital," Fiona says.

"And I'll hit the orphanage. Those bandits won't know what hit them." Tiffany says decidedly.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

The bandits use " 'point " to mean 'waypoint'. Same applies for plural.

Also, DeGlasse is a character from fanfiction author Icarus Isambard that I have used with permission.


	8. Chapter 8: Foiled Plans

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: Bandits think they're sneaky. Bandits think they can get away with breaking the law and be released from jail after. But they can't do that - not when the Tassof sisters are on the case.

* * *

Chapter eight: Foiled Plans

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

NOTE FROM THE FAR FUTURE: I am going back through the _Tassof Series_ and editing it. These changes aren't major - at least in each chapter - but they have been proofread by a critical family member, so there are less typos. Also, at some point, I made some changes to my interpretation of certain backstory and lore elements while halfway through writing the series. Since some of them have significant bearing on the telling of the story, I'm working on those, as well. In addition, the format of the story is being spiced up and point of view solidified in each scene. Finally, last but not least, my sister, Fiona, who is based off of the Fiona in the story (and, due to story-Fiona's large role, is pretty much a co-author), told me some things about how Fiona would think, which has resulted in some improvements in that area. All this to say that I am only partway through this rather lengthy editing process, and I have only rewritten the content of the _Tassof Series_ up to this chapter. After this chapter - if you get there before I do - you may see a significant downturn of quality of writing. Okay, maybe not 'significant,' but still - and you might miss something valuable.

 ** _Okay, here's the story now:_**

* * *

Petra is still bouncing off the walls that Deborah's alive. It's the next morning - the morning of the day that the bandits are planning to attack the orphanage and the hospital. Tiffany and Fiona aren't that excited over Deborah, which draws strange looks from Petra now and again.

"Let's go stand watch by the orphanage and hospital," Fiona proposes, halfway through the morning. "We don't know when they'll attack."

"Why weren't we doing it already?" Tiffany says, following her sister out the door.

"No idea," Fiona shrugs. "Kinda hard to remember things like that when we're used to - "

"Used to - " Tiffany interrupts, cutting her sister off - she doesn't want to mention the game. But she can't think of what else to put at the end of 'used to.'

"...yeah," Fiona finishes, getting Tiffany's point anyway. "Okay, here's the hospital. See you later?"

"Later. Hope for a successful mission?" Tiffany raises an eyebrow.

"Of course." Fiona replies. Tiffany goes to the orphanage and hangs around. She stands a little way down the street and tries to be unobtrusive, as she's sure the bandits might recognize her.

* * *

After a while, Tiffany espies a shady-looking person - nervous and shifty, who is also keeping to the shadows. Another person glares at him occasionally, and Tiffany assumes it's another bandit, mad at his fellow for drawing attention. Tiffany crosses her arms, checking her her knives to make sure they are in position. She glances down the street - away from the bandits. She keeps her eyes moving, looking around as if a newcomer drinking in the sights.

Little by little, the population of people Tiffany has tagged as bandits grows. Civilians finish their business in the area and leave, but the bandits dawdle and hang around. Tiffany leans against a wall and pretends to stare into space for a while.

Suddenly, a sharp movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention, and all at once a lot of people run into the orphanage, shooting and yelling and setting fire to whatever is available. The Seraph appear on the scene almost immediately, as Tiffany is running into the orphanage.

She fights her way through the large building, showing children out the door to safety.

At the top of a flight of stairs, she encounters Twitchy Jake.

"Is this the man who likes kidnapping children?" Tiffany asks, twirling a knife in her hand. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?" the bandits asks guardedly.

"For killing your buddies and setting the Lionguard on the rest, that's what," Tiffany says, throwing the knife while mentally ordering Beorn to attack. Jake dodges away from the knife, but he just runs into Beorn. He stumbles back, calling for help - but Beorn jumps on him, ferocious glee coming through the link at being able to beat up Mat's kidnapper.

Big Nose Ted appears on the scene. "Oh. It's this little miscreant again," he snarls. "Now I've got my lieutenants with me, you're dead meat. Johnny, Della, Goff, get in here!"

"Oh, them?" Tiffany asks, ducking around a corner to escape Deadeye Della's rifle. "I've fought all them before - and won. All except this Goff guy, he'll be a new challenge." She can feel Beorn still chasing down Jake, who Beorn tells her is howling in terror. Tiffany laughs at the mental picture this paints in her mind.

"Is this the bandit that was let out of prison without a trial?" Captain Thackeray says from behind her.

"Yep. Let's see if we can't manage to get them in there again." Tiffany ducks Goff's blade and spins to the side, and Captain Thackeray rushes past her, distracting them. This gives Tiffany space to shoot the bandits.

Other Seraph run up the stairway and engage the bandits, as well. The bandits are ferocious, and working together, and Beorn isn' here - but she has Captain Thackeray and some other Seraph on her side. Still, she sustains several injuries to the tricky bandits. She hopes Fiona has a better time.

"Surrender!" the Captain shouts at them.

"Never!" comes the reply.

"Die, then." Tiffany says simply. She starts throwing knives at the bandits. Twitchy Jake spins around and tries to throw one of her knives back at her, but she simply dodges. "Thanks for returning my weapons. Now, twitch!" her next knife leaves a shallow gash in his side, and she smiles as Beorn's humor at the incident spills over. "Oh, and guess what? I found a tiny stash of poison in your hideout, Goff. Eat it!" she throws two knives - one at Goff and the other at Big Nose Ted. Goff tumbles to the side, not getting hit, but the other knife hits Ted on the shoulder.

"Oh, lookit that," Tiffany says in surprise. "It looks like the blade with poison on it didn't hit you, it hit Ted."

Ted grabs at his shoulder and starts screaming.

"Oh, was it a painful poison? I'm so sorry!" Tiffany says in mock distress. "Well... serves you right for having some around!" She notices Deadeye Della aiming at Captain Thackeray, and shouts a warning. His shield comes up in time to deflect the missile, but then Della turns and aims at Tiffany.

She drops to the floor and rolls out of the way of Goff's boot, and the bullet zings overhead to hit Uptown Johhny, who'd been about to knock her out from behind, in the chest. He grunts and staggers back.

Tiffany gets to her feet and retreats inside Logan's magical shield. She can feel Beorn abandoning Jake to some Seraph and coming back to her, worried for her safety.

One by one, the bandits fall, dead. Captain Thackeray keeps repeating the call to surrender, and each time 'never' is replied.

Soon, all the bandits are dead.

"Move, soldiers! That military hospital needs backup!" the Captain tells the Seraph.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiona had been fighting a vastly different battle - she is backed up by Seraph, like Tiffany, but she also has multiple versions of herself. She has to deal with Blaize, as well as Goff's lieutenants - Hardy, Vincent, Greg, and Rand. They are formidable opponents - not more so than Big Nose Ted, but still tougher than normal bandits.

"Poular's dead," a clone would whisper in their ear before slamming an energy orb in their faces. More than just crippling and bleeding them, it also scorches their faces, and Fiona is then able to dispatch the bandits with ease using her greatsword. Of course, it's not all her. Seraph soldiers are doing a good job of keeping the bandits busy, which is why she isn't dead yet, not having got a healing signet yet.

Then, Tiffany and Captain Thackeray arrive, with more Seraph.

"We've pretty much got this place cleaned out, sir," Francis reports. "The wounded Seraph and others are all out of the building, and Fiona here deactivated a few explosives."

"Let's get those bandits eradicated," Captain Thackeray directs.

"Ted's dead, Fiona," Tiffany tells her, as she heads into the building.

Fiona replies with a thumbs-up, leaning on her staff tiredly. Some things about magic have to be experienced, not remembered, and her physical state mirroring her magical and mental exhaustion is one of them.

After one last check to make sure there aren't any more bandits, the group all head outside, to be greeted with a group of red-clad officers led by a strong, black-haired woman.

"The Ministry Guard will take it from here," the woman declares.

"This is Seraph business, Serentine, not a Ministry problem. My people will make the arrests," replies Captain Thackeray.

"If you insist. Tell me: how did you respond so quickly?" Serentine probes.

"Don't underestimate - the Seraph, Commander."

Tiffany's quick ears hear the ever-so-slight catch in Captain Thackeray's voice, and hides a grin. She just knows he was about to say Destiny's Edge - apparently being a ranger has some bonuses. As well as staying behind Captain Thackeray all the time.

"Very well. Congratulations on doing your job correctly, Thackeray - for once. Ministry Guard! Clear out!" Serentine leaves.

Captain Thackeray is shaking his head.

"At least we saved the children and the soldiers at the hospital!" Tiffany tells him cheerfully. "Nothing like stopping bandits from carrying out their evil schemes."

"Which we've done a lot of, these last couple days." Fiona says dryly. "Don't you think it's time for a rest?"

"You said Serentine's been releasing bandits?" Thackeray asks Tiffany.

"Yes, sir," Tiffany replies quickly. "We were rescuing Mat, and we overheard their talking. Mat was able to confirm, from what he'd overheard, that Serentine has been releasing prisoners. She's got a deal going with the bandits, that they make the Seraph look like they can't do anything, and when the public votes them out, the Ministry'll let them do whatever. Part of that is Serentine let's 'em out so they can continue doing that. It's disgusting."

"That is serious," Captain Thackeray frowns. "Meet me in my office later to discuss our next move." Turning, he calls to Francis, "and, Lieutenant! Good job holding down the fort here while I was at the orphanage."

"See you, Captain," Tiffany says.

"Thank you, sir." Francis replies.

As Tiffany and Fiona go back to Andrew's tavern, they discuss what'd happened.

"That went well. **You know, from stuff in Heart of Thorns, Francis took it heavily that he failed here. Blamed himself, a lot."** Tiffany says, careful of bystanders.

"Good thing there were two of us, then," Fiona observes.

"I know. Let's check up on the family. Also," the ranger adds, "we need to act more like we're happy to see Deborah. Not as enthusiastic as Petra, but still at least a bit. We were relatively stony compared to her, and she's our sister too."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, Petra! Deborah!" Tiffany says with a smile. "We saved the orphanage and the hospital, nothing got blown up by Blaize and nobody died. Well, except for bandits."

"You killed the bandits?" Petra frowns.

"They wouldn't surrender," Tiffany replies grimly. "Plus, they kidnapped Mat and held Deborah prisoner."

"Speaking of Mat," Deborah speaks up, "he and his family came over while you were away."

"Tiffany!" Ayla squeals, running over for a hug.

"Hey, Ayla," Tiffany says with a fond smile. "You having fun?"

"You bet!" the girl beams. "Petra and Deborah are so fun to play with!"

"What about Mat?" Fiona wonders.

"Mr Andrew is showing him about running a tavern," Ayla shrugs. "He seems interested, but also wants to know if throwing stones will help."

"Tell him it'll help a lot if he can throw stones at people who are misbehaving and not leaving when you tell them to," Fiona says seriously.

"That'd just get them madder!" Tiffany replies.

"Yeah, so?" Fiona fires back. "They'll be stunned for long enough for the Seraph to arrive. Or it might take their eye out."

"But we don't want it to take their eye out!" Tiffany protests.

"Or _don't_ we?" Fiona challenges with a smirk.

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Why would we?"

"Bandits," Fiona returns smugly.

"Well yeah," Tiffany allows, "but not all drunk people are bandits!"

"Of course not," Fiona agrees. "But if they _do_ come, then - "

"Guys!" Petra groans. "Not now!"

"Fine," Tiffany grouches.

"They still do that?" Deborah says incredulously. "They did that when they were kids!"

"They've never stopped, apparently," Petra says dryly. "It's actually entertaining, sometimes. They even did it in front of Captain Thackeray and Countess Anise."

"Really?" Deborah gasps. "Girls!"

"Oh no, it's the Deborah monster!" Tiffany shrieks, immersed in the moment with Tyrian memories flooding to the surface. "Run!"

"Wait! She's faster than we are, we need to - " Fiona starts, then bursts out laughing at the look on Deborah's face. "Come on," she finishes, and both girls run off.

"They remember that?" Petra says in surprise.

"I terrorized them a lot more off the radar, you know," Deborah tells her. "They developed this thing where they hide in some shady place and hatch a plan."

"You coming?" Tiffany pokes her head around a corner. "It's no fun if you don't chase us. Or - Ayla! Mat!" she hollers

"Yes?"

"The Deborah monster is here. Run find a place to hide."

"Deborah monster?"

"Yeah," Tiffany nods. There'd been a game like this on earth, as well. "She'll chase you all over the house, and then when she catches you, she'll tickle you mercilessly until you manage to say that you're her slave. It took us ages to figure out that's what she wanted, and she is good at tickliiing!" she turns and runs as Deborah leaps off her chair and chases her. "Fiona, help!"

"Shhh, in here!" Fiona whispers. "Remember the secret door?"

"Coming, coming, here," Tiffany yelps softly. "Mat and Ayla have been notified."

"Ahh ha ha ha ha ha! Ah hah ha ha ha!" comes the shriek from upstairs.

"Ayla!" both girls say at once. "We need to save her!"

"We're coming, Ayla!" Tiffany yells. "Don't give in!"

"This monster's going down," Fiona says smugly.

"Fiona, no illusions," Tiffany warns. "It's not fair - me and Deborah don't have magic."

"Fine," Fiona sighs. "We'll take her down physically, then. Remember playing 'Get Daddy Off the Rug'? We'll both hit her at the same time, on the same side. Push up and get her away from Ayla."

"Great plan," Tiffany agrees.

Their plan, when executed, works wonderfully.

"Come on, Ayla, run!" Fiona says as Deborah rolls over and leaps to her feet.

The trio run. Mat appears in a doorway. "I'm not playing!" he yelps when Deborah approaches him. "Not playing, not playing! I don't want to get tickled! Go get Ayla."

"Runn!" Tiffany tells Ayla. "C'mon!"

The trio slip into the secret place Tiffany had found years and years ago, and remains unfound by Deborah.

"Okay. Remember - her weakness is people knowing her tactics, right?" Fiona whispers. "We know her tactics are chase and tickle, so what we need to do is - hey, there's no way for us to win!"

"We win by never giving in," Tiffany reminds her. "Once we're her slaves we're out, and once she's got both of us the game is over, remember? But if she gives up before she gets all of us, then we win. Makes sense?" Tiffany reasons.

"Yep. So, who's most tickle-immune?" Fiona asks.

"I think it's fun!" Ayla volunteers.

"Alright," Tiffany agrees. "Just tell us if you need saving. We'll take turns."

"Let's move, then," Fiona says. "Ayla, you need to run to the top floor."

"Why not the bottom floor?" Ayla asks inquisitively.

"Andrew said don't play the game on the bottom floor, that's where the visitors who come to the inn are," Fiona explains. "We don't want to frighten them or drive them off. It would be fun to have a neighborhood match, though. We should do that sometime."

"Later, though," Tiffany reminds her. "We need to focus on this one. There's a very narrow passage in here that leads to the top floor, just run up there and we'll ambush her. She'll wear out faster if you don't let her catch you, so just run around. Alert us you need to be replaced by..." Tiffany thinks a moment.

"I'll yell change." Ayla says firmly.

"Got it. Now - "

"Wait - she's making her rounds," Fiona interrupts. "Wait 'till she passes before leaving, so she doesn't find this place. We've guarded it for twenty years - although for most of those she wasn't here - and we'll not let it out now."

"Aaand she's past," Tiffany whispers, peeking through a hole in the wall. "Go, Ayla!"

Ayla slips out the door and dashes for the stairway. "Come and get me!" she hollers.

Startled, Deborah runs back past the hidden door. Tiffany and Fiona are already squeezing through the narrow passage - much narrower than when they used to play this game - to the hidden room on the top floor. Looking through tiny holes they'd found, they watch the chase.

"Change!" Ayla shrieks.

A door opens silently behind Deborah, and Tiffany slips out, closes the door, and jumps over Deborah.

"Comin'?" she asks with a smirk, allowing Ayla to run back down the stairs and into the other secret room. "Come get me!" she runs all over the two floors where they're allowed freedom, slipping in and out of rooms (some of which had two doors, not counting closets) and leading Deborah on an all-around chase.

"Ch-change!" she yells eventually. "Change!" She is on the stairs upwards to the third floor. She hops on the railing and slides back down, to Deborah's surprise. She grabs one of the spindles on the railing and hangs there, halfway down the staircase. Deborah stares at her.

"I didn't know that railing was so sturdy!" the older woman exclaims.

"Andrew repaired it so we could do this while you were away," Tiffany says with a sly smile. "And we practiced."

"No fair!" Deborah, yells, enraged.

"No fair?" Fiona taunts from the top of the staircase. "If so, come get me."

Taking chase, Deborah yells back, "what's that to do with anything?"

"Nothing, except it's also unfair that we've grown up more! We've got bigger!"

"At least this way I get a workout!" Deborah snarls. "Feels good to stretch my legs finally."

"You mean you didn't?" comes the reply. "Twenty years without stretching your legs? No wonder you're no taller than you were! You grow by stretching!"

Meanwhile, Tiffany drops down to the second floor from the staircase. A door pops open. Tiffany looks confusedly back up the way she came. The wood is warped slightly, partway down.

She slips into the unexplored room and closes the door behind her. There is a narrow staircase up and down. She sneaks down. There's a door, on what would be about the first floor. But the staircase continues down. Much farther down than the first floor. She comes out in the basement. She gasps - this is an invaluable find for her and Fiona. She turns and runs back up to where she'd come in, and further. There's another door, but still more stairs. It comes out on the attic, where there's a small window that lets out onto the roof. Again, a lovely find. She goes back to the first floor, tells Ayla about the basement, if she wants some breathing room, and then returns to the third floor.

"Change! Change! Change!" Fiona is yelling.

"Oops," Tiffany whispers to herself. She hops out of the secret room and takes Deborah's attention. Fiona slips inside.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Tiffany says. "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

"What?" Deborah asks.

"It's code!" Tiffany says in a panic, when her memories come up with nothing. "It means - well, I can't tell you, it's code!" inside, she's wondering why on earth Tyrians haven't heard of the gingerbread man.

"The gingerbread man?" Deborah continues. "There's not one specific one."

"There is, in code," Tiffany says with a quirky smile. She turns down to the second floor. "Ayla! Change!" she shouts. "Ayla! Change! Ayla!"

Fiona appears behind Deborah. "Oh, no! Deborah monster!" she says in a squeaky voice.

Deborah turns, and Tiffany scrambles around the corner to the secret room. She runs down to the basement.

"Ayla, we can't be down here unless everyone is. Otherwise, we won't hear the shout for change. Come on, you need to replace Fiona."

When Ayla takes Deborah's attention, Tiffany tells Fiona quickly about the new secret door she'd found, and that it links all the floors.

"Great," Fiona says in a thumbs-up.

"And Tyrians don't know about the gingerbread man."

"Gingerbread man?"

"Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man," Tiffany chants softly.

"Oh, that one. You said that to her?" Fiona giggles.

"Yup."

"You're riddikulis."

"You're redonkulous," Tiffany returns, "and thanks for the compliment."

"Tiff..." Fiona groans. "Everyone knows you're ridiculous."

"It's weird," Tiffany corrects her. "Crazy. Odd. Ridiculous fits, I suppose... and you said it weird, a moment ago."

"Riddikulis? The boggart-spell?"

"Yeah, I know that," Tiffany says impatiently. "It's Riddikulous."

"Whatever!"

"Change!" Ayla shouts.

Tiffany takes Ayla's place. She glances back. Deborah's falling behind.

"Give up, yet?" Tiffany asks her.

"No! Never!" Deborah snarls. "I've not lost before!"

"We're grown-up now, remember..." Tiffany points out with a grin. "You might have to lose sometimes."

"Not fair, you have three on your side!" Deborah grumbles. "I want a helper!"

"Mat doesn't want to be tickled, see if he'll join your side!" Tiffany shouts back.

"Good idea," Deborah says delightedly, and vanishes down the staircase.

Tiffany slips back into the secret room. "Let's all go down to the basement and listen in on her plans with Mat," she suggests.

Later that evening, everyone is exhausted. They collapse on chairs around the table, with no declared winners yet.

"Good game?" Tiffany asks tiredly.

"Yeah... think we should organize a neighborhood version of it soon?" Deborah asks.

"How'd you guess." Tiffany asks, sounding like a statement rather than a question. "But there can't be one chaser - one chaser can't even chase three. It should be about half-and-half, with less chasers. Or maybe no chasers - everyone's on their own, and the last person standing wins." Tiffany speculates.

"Great. But that would be boring for people who were out first." Deborah says.

"Hmm. So, if you get somebody, all the people they got get back up?" Fiona proposes. Tiffany glances at her sister - is she referring to everybody-it tag?

"That'd be too hard for a neighborhood version, that means you would have to get everybody," Deborah disagrees. "And if you got down once in between, you'd have to start all over again."

"Yeah, but that just means the game won't end until enough people have to leave to not make it advisable to continue play," Tiffany points out. That's how they'd always done it at home. "So then the game ends. Or maybe teams - you don't have to get the people on your team."

"That's getting way too complicated for us to organize, and what about people who don't like each other? Bullies might just keep tickling after the required phrase is said." Fiona shakes her head.

"Oo!" Tiffany says enthusiastically. "How about this, you have to say you're the other person's slave, right? So if they get you, you join their team until the end of the game? That'd incentivize bullies to not keep tickling - they have an ally now. But if the game doesn't have a winner when it ends, it resets the next time you play. Otherwise, it'd be too long-drawn out and harder for younger kids to understand."

"Genius," Deborah declares. "We'll iron out the kinks later, but I'm too exhausted right now."

"We'll go see Captain Thackeray tomorrow," Tiffany decides. "Oh, and Deborah, you want to go see him, report what happened with Falcon Company?"

"Sure." Deborah replies. "Er, why didn't I think of that before?"

"No idea," Tiffany says. "Well, let's get to bed. We haven't particularly got a long day tomorrow, but we had a long day today."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it?

When we joined the game, memories about our past life was 'downloaded' into our minds, so we know our history. Would blow our cover to not, don't you think.

How do you like the way I have Deborah?

Me and Fiona debated (IRL) whether to have Deborah join us on our adventures, and if so, which profession. We ultimately decided not to - we'd prolly have to tell her all about our otherworldly experiences (pun intended) and we didn't want to do that either.

If we had let her on the team, however, then she'd have been an engineer, core specializations being Explosives, Alchemy and Inventions. I wanted her to be a support role, and Fiona a more dps role, so we compromised. But we ultimately decided not to have her in.

However, unlike the game (where we don't return home for years on end) we will return to our family occasionally. They're family!

Okkeee... I posted this without doing the formatting, so it may have been a bit confusing. There were a couple things I'd wanted to edit that I'd put in italics as a note to myself, that I never got around to fixing, apparently, and just realized it when I was updating the timeline. Sorry about that!


	9. Chapter 9: WHATEVER

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: The three sisters go to visit Captain Thackeray as planned. After they're done, Tiffany and Fiona go for a walk and talk about things. The impact this - Tyria, everything - will have on _them_ , as people, and their lives back home. Oh, and funny actions from the Tassof girls. _There's a cliffie on this one, I'll try to get the next one out faster._

* * *

Chapter nine: _**WHATEVER!**_

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Got over 100 hits already! I can't believe how many people like this story! I'll try to keep it moving, keep it realistic (as much as it can be), and, most importantly, _in character_.

Please review! How do you like the story? What possible things could I add in that I probably haven't thought of yet? Most importantly, _any ideas on how long between level twenty and thirty?_

Because Anet is horrible with smaller-scale time-lines. Sure, we know the whole personal story took place in a year. But how long between level ten and level twenty? That was kinda easy because of the route I'm taking - twenty could happen anytime. But thirty? And thirty's got some oddities, as well...

 _Anyway_. Please review, opinions, ideas, what do you like/not like, etc. And if you see any grammatical errors please point them out! Also, my tense (past-present) gets muddled a lot, and I skim through it one last time correcting those mistakes, but I might miss some. Tell me if I do!

The chapter name is a reference to me, Fiona, and Deborah's craziness, just because I couldn't think up anything else for this chapter and it's FUNNY.

This is going to be an extra-long chapter. If it wasn't it'd be extra-short. I chose extra-long, because... well. It's not often I get to do cliffies (I just don't write suspense very well).

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

Early the next morning, the girls woke up, refreshed.

"Amazing what a good sleep can do, isn't it?" Fiona nods.

"Yeah." Tiffany agrees. "So, off to the Captain's lair?"

"Lair?"

"What? It's where he lives when he's not out being Seraph Captain or something."

"'lair' is generally the term used for a _secret hideout_ , you know. His office isn't particularly secret, and it's not a hideout, either."

"Whatever!" Fiona says, shaking her head.

"Whatever you!" Tiffany retorts.

"How about both of you are right?" Deborah interjects.

Tiffany and Fiona freeze with their mouths open, and look at her. Fiona sighs. Deborah had played that trick so many times when they were young...

"How about double whatever on you?" Tiffany retorts.

Deborah stares at her.

"What? double whatever, so neither of _us_ are whatevers. You want to twin-curse me and Fiona with being whatevers, _you_ can have our whatevers, which make a double whatever!"

"But I apparently can double the whatevers that are already being thrown around, so now _both_ of you are double whatevers!"

"You're quadruple whatever!"

"You're both quadruple whatevers!"

"You're... octuple whatevers!"

"You're both octuple whatevers!"

"You're... sixteenuple whatevers?"

The threesome collapsed laughing.

"Whatever." Fiona says. "Let - "

"Whatever, yourself!" Tiffany retorts.

" _Tiffanyyyyyy..._ " Fiona groans miserably.

"What? You called me a whatever!" Tiffany says again.

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"How about this - nobody's a whatever," Petra says tiredly from the door. "You all need to agree that saying whatever - "

"Hey! Don't call us whatevers!" Deborah cries.

" _Oh, noooooooohhh_ ," Petra groans, flopping down on the floor. "Andrew! Get over here..."

"What're they doing now?" Andrew asks resignedly, poking his head in.

"They're getting in another one of those word arguments, where they pick a random word and think they're calling each other names. And now, Deborah's in on it. _Save me._ "

"What's the word?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, he's a whatever too! Now, we've all been cursed with being whatevers for the rest of our lives, and we can all go about our day!" Tiffany says brightly, fearing Andrew's expertise on the matter.

Deborah, _not_ knowing Andrew's expertise, wants to continue. "But - what about Mat and Ayla? They need to be cursed!"

Needing to play along, Tiffany and Fiona join in. "Oh, right!" Fiona says. "But where are they?"

"They went home last night, they're back in Shaemoor, with Katherine and Richard."

Fiona gasps. "There's a whole family that's _never been cursed with whatevers!_ We need to save them!"

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " Andrew bellows.

The girls are startled into silence.

"See? Now the whole world's been cursed, and you don't need to worry about it!" Andrew says cheerfully.

"That's right!" Tiffany declares, wanting it to be over.

"But wait - the whole world didn't hear that," Fiona tells Andrew. "Andrew, you go to the highest spot on Divinity's Reach and do it again. I'll go to Rata Sum, Deborah can go to the Grove, Tiffany can go to the Black Citadel, and Petra can go to Hoelbrak. We'll all bellow 'whatever' and say 'compliments from Andrew the tavernkeeper.' Then, we'll appoint someone else in the city to do it on a regular basis, so all the travelers that weren't there when we did it get cursed, too."

"Ooh! And Captain Thackeray can go to Orr, and the rest of Destiny's Edge can go to Cantha, and Elona, and to the lost asuran cities, and the other places where Elder Dragons have their minions!" Tiffany says excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Fiona and Deborah chorus. "Come on, lets go!" the threesome leave the room, and Andrew and Petra hear the door slam outside.

Andrew and Petra exchange terrified glances.

"Well... we'll spare Divinity's Reach and Hoelbrak, anyway," Petra says with a weak smile.

"I'm more worried about the part where they say 'compliments from Andrew the tavernkeeper,' honestly." he says.

"Or about how they'll get Destiny's Edge to go to Orr and those other places. Do they go all together, one after another, or do they split up?"

"The latter's more likely, they can't stand each other, for some reason," Andrew says.

"Well, hopefully no one knows who Andrew the tavernkeeper is."

"Captain Thackeray does, and he'll come straight here and ask what happened."

Andrew and Petra have got down to the first floor, by now, and Andrew is preparing the tavern to open for the day.

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " comes a shout from outside.

Andrew closes his eyes a sighs one long sigh. The door busts open, and a bunch of children appear at the door.

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " they shriek again. "You're cursed!"

"NEXT!" one child shouts. They all leave the tavern, and Andrew can hear them doing the same at all the other houses.

"They actually did it," Petra whispers in shock.

"They knew I wouldn't do it, so they got a children's gang. Well, at least that leaves out the part about it being my fault."

"Maybe they just did that here," Petra says uncertainly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Captain Thackeray's office, three girls arrive at the door, stifling giggles. They get themselves under control and knock on the door.

"Come in," says Captain Thackeray. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is our sister, Deborah. When we rescued our friend Mat, she and a couple others were also being held prisoner. I believe they were all part of the Screaming Falcons."

"Really?" the Captain says in surprise. "Do you know what happened?" he asks her.

"Only that when the centaurs attacked, they knew everything. Tactics, not to mention the place we were going to be, and that there'd be all of us. They were obviously lying in wait for us, which means they must also have known our patrol route. How they got the information I don't know, Captain." Deborah reports, standing at attention. "Only a few of us survived, and we were taken prisoner and later sold to the bandits."

"Thank you for reporting in, Sergeant." says Captain Thackeray. "But at the moment, we have other things to discuss. We can talk afterwards. Oh, and did you hear anything about the Ministry Guard striking a deal with the bandits?"

"Yes, Captain." Deborah replies. "Like I'm sure my sisters have told you, the Ministry is letting bandits out on the condition they make the Seraph look bad." her mouth twists in a grimace. "I don't know much else about the situation, though."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Now, you two." the Captain gets right to the point. "Protecting the orphanage and the hospital is only a temporary victory. Serentine is clearly helping the bandits, both from your reports and from Serentine's own actions - she's shown up late to every crime scene recently and she's disrupting investigations."

"So what can we do?" Fiona asks.

"Can't we arrest her?" Tiffany speculates.

"Not without evidence. A confession would work, of course. She's probably planning to break Big Nose Ted out of jail, she doesn't know he's dead."

"Hmm. Could Countess Anise disguise us to look like those bandits?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Countess Anise agrees. "We'll all go in."

Nobody disagrees. "Can I help with the disguising?" Fiona asks Anise. "I want to learn how."

"Sure."

"You can come along too, Sergeant, if you like," Captain Thackeray says to Deborah.

"I would be honored, sir."

"Wait, what? What's up with my face? Why do I have to be the burned one?" the Captain complains to the Countess.

"It's not permanent, so stop crying." Anise sighs. "We need to be in the cells before Serentine arrives. Let's move."

Captain Thackeray looks like Blaize, Countess Anise looks like Deadeye Della, Tiffany looks like Big Nose Ted, Fiona looks like Twitchy Jake, and Deborah looks like Uptown Johnny.

* * *

In the cells, there is noise coming from underneath the floor grates.

"Don't talk," Tiffany whispers. "She might hear us."

"Ted? Springing you is becoming a full-time job, you troll-faced goon. Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Serentine says.

"Thanks, Commander, but I'm not Ted… and you're not going anywhere."

"The game is over, Serentine." Captain Thackeray says. "If you want to live, throw down your weapons. Now."

Meanwhile, Tiffany had thrown Fiona a grimace. She was _so_ not used to calling other people - especially bad people - Commander. Fiona returns the look.

"Clever. Finally one step ahead of me, eh, Logan? Too bad you won't live to brag about it. Guards—leave no one alive. That's an order."

"What are we waiting for? Rush them!" Captain Thackeray says.

"Logan, wait! Don't rush in!" the Countess cries.

"Get Serentine!" Tiffany says, whirling into battle with her blades, clearing a path. The disguises drop and copies of Fiona and Countess Anise appear.

Tiffany has a hard time getting close enough to Serentine to engage in combat with her, as the Ministry Guard is relentless. So she falls back, letting the clones, Deborah and Captain Thackeray hold them off while she shoots over their heads. The arrows get reflected off a magical barrier that the Commander erected, but it's obviously a strain on her. Tiffany smirks - for all that Serentine calls the Seraph useless, or tries to make them so, she's pretty weak herself - especially as the reflected arrows hit her own soldiers, and she doesn't even care. Beorn is helping the Captain.

Deborah has an illusionary blade, courtesy of Fiona, and is weaving an elaborate dance through the attacking soldiers, striking left and right in a precise fashion, and dodging every hit. Tiffany is watching that in amazement, and she thinks she knows why the Screaming Falcons were referred to as the elite Seraph unit.

Eventually, Serentine drops her shield, and Tiffany's arrows fly true - Serentine tries dodging, but by that time most of the guards have been defeated, and Deborah is on her. Serentine draws her own blade, but is no match for the former Falcon side-by-side with Captain Thackeray, plus Tiffany's arrows. The illusions are dealing with the remaining guards.

Serentine doesn't surrender, and eventually one of Tiffany's arrows strikes her heart and she collapses. One last energy orb from Fiona hits her, bounces off and dissipates, but it ends the Commander of the Ministry Guard - not a huge loss, in Tiffany's opinion.

"That was exhilarating… and effective." Countess Anise comments. "Commander Serentine's little "work release" program is officially shut down."

Tiffany grimaces again. She supposes she'll never get used to it... and if she does, it'll be just in time to _not_ need to get used to it, just her luck.

"You've won a major victory for your queen, Captain, but it wouldn't have happened without the help of our new friends." Anise tells Logan.

Tiffany winces - she's been trying to stop thinking of him as Logan, but it's hard when somebody else is calling him Logan a lot.

"Anise is right. Congratulations are in order. You have more than earned the gratitude of the Seraph, all of you. Enjoy your victory. I'll be in touch with you again soon. Divinity's Reach can always use someone we can trust. And Sergeant, report to my office later, we can discuss Falcon Company after I've dealt with this Ministry mess."

"We'll be ready." Tiffany says.

"I'll be there, Captain." Deborah says, saluting.

"I like your style, both of you," Countess Anise is telling Fiona and Tiffany, while Logan - Tiffany winces again - is giving Deborah more information. "If you ever want to consider and long-term commitment to the queen, I can put in a good word for you."

"I - " Fiona starts, but Tiffany interrupts her speedily.

"We're honored, Countess."

Captain Thackeray turns to Tiffany, and she realizes Deborah is leaving the room.

"We make a good team." he says to her. "I've missed having... an effective group. The Seraph are one thing, but..."

"I know what you mean, Captain." Tiffany says. She suppresses a smile as she thinks how much more true that is than he realizes.

"I'm glad you were here... Every team needs a good ranger."

"My bow is my constant companion. Beorn too, of course. He's the bold one of the pair. Our strength will shake the foundations of the world."

Logan seems shocked to his core, and even seems slightly angry. He is mumbling under his breath. "Our strength... if you are bold..."

Tiffany pretends not hear him.

"Tiffany, we have to go," Fiona says.

"May you never dwell in darkness. The road is long, and I wish you well." Tiffany says to the Captain, leaving him dumbstruck as she leaves the room.

As soon as the pair get out of the Seraph headquarters, Tiffany lets out the maniacal laughter she'd been holding in. A couple bystanders look at her oddly, but she just waypoints to the Salma district, still laughing.

"Tiffany, what - "

"It's working, it's working!" Tiffany gives Fiona a feral grin.

"What's working?"

"My plan for Destiny's Edge!"

"Is that what those odd words to Captain Thackeray were?"

"I was - " Tiffany pauses for another burst of laughter. "I was quoting Caithe, Eir and Rytlock!" she dissolves in laughter again.

"Oh. Okay?"

"Oooh... I couldn't remember any quotes from Rytlock, those woul've taken precedence... but still! Ah ha ha ha! I just hope it works... further."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, is it going to impact how... how Captain Thackeray reacts when Caithe calls them all together in Lion's Arch... in however long it is? Anet's horrible with those shorter times."

"Hopefully."

"I'll try and impress the threat of the dragons on him during Kellach's thing-a-whatever."

"Oh, that reminds me," Fiona says as they approach the inn, "we still need to go to the capital cities of Tyria and scream 'whatever' at everyone. Oh, we need to go back to Captain Thackeray's office and tell him - "

"Tiffany - oh no..." Petra had run out to greet them, but dissolved in a well of despair at Fiona's words.

"What? It's not fair that only our family is cursed with whatever's."

"Tell me you didn't mention it in front of Captain Thackeray, please..." Petra begs.

"We can at least curse the neighborhood," Fiona says, ignoring Petra.

"Right! On three. One, two, three - "

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " they both shriek for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Immediately windows slam open on all sides, and hassled-looking adults look out. "Would you _stop_ \- oh did _you_ two put them up to it?" one woman says tiredly. "We've been hearing that all day!"

Tiffany and Fiona look at each other. "Oops... run! Let's go infect Rata Sum and the other places!" Fiona says.

"After them!" the children who were around the corner yell. " _We're_ the chief whatever-spreaders, they can't go steal our glory in Rata Sum!"

"We're the ones who told you about it, so there!" Tiffany says, turning around and running backwards. "And we need to pick up Destiny's Edge to help us, as well." she signals Fiona and both girls stealth and come back to the inn by a circitous route.

"By the Six!" Andrew yelps when they unstealth in the tavern. "You need to _not_ do that!"

Tiffany blinks at Andrew. She does speedy-calculation in her head. "Ten." she corrects.

"W-what?" Andrew says in confusion.

"Ten. There's the Six human gods, and then there's the four main Spirits of the Wild... oh and the Pale Tree. That's eleven. The 'gods' the charr had weren't really gods, and the Eternal Alchemy doesn't count."

Andrew bangs his head on the counter with a groan. "I suppose next you'll be saying there's seventeen."

"Seventeen? Why - " Tiffany sighs. "Andrew, the dragons aren't gods!"

"They might as well be," Petra argues, coming in. "They're probably as indestructible as the gods."

Tiffany snorts. "Hmmph. Just because they embody natural elements doesn't mean they can't be destroyed."

"Powerful, though," Petra sighs. "Way too powerful."

"If you have enough people and a good leader, anything is possible," Tiffany says quietly.

"Yeah, and I bet you think you're that leader," Andrew snorts, leaning his head on his hand.

"Oh, no way. Not leader of enough people to make a difference, anyway. Somebody else would have to do that."

"Like who, Queen Jennah?"

"She's a good country-ruler, but... in a war against Zhaitan? It would have to be somebody who's like... I don't know, just have that type of personality. Charismatic, and with a strong will, probably. _I_ don't know." Fiona had been shooting Tiffany dark glances this whole time, looking meaningfully at Andrew and Petra who were looking at Tiffany with raised eyebrows.

"You seem to know a lot about killing dragons and ruling people." Andrew says dryly.

"Oh, no. I'm just good at knowing what's necessary and what needs to be done." Tiffany says, looking at the ceiling.

"I suppose you're describing someone you think is fit for the job of leading an army into Orr," Petra says flatly.

"Not really. Hmm. Fiona, does anyone we know fit that description?" there was the forcefully but subtly implied _yet_ in the sentence.

"Naw, not really... Captain Thackeray, maybe?" Fiona says, scratching her head.

"No, he wouldn't do, he's too much of a pure fighter. We can't just use pure numbers to defeat Zhaitan - or any dragons."

"Why are we discussing who's going to lead the peoples of Tyria against Zhaitan?" Andrew asks tiredly. "There's not enough of any of the races to defeat Zhaitan, even with a leader like what you're describing. All the races'd need to be united."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Petra snorts.

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " Fiona bellows again, maing everybody jump. "No, I actually mean it this time. I agree with Andrew, why are we discussing this?" she raises an eyebrow at Tiffany, who rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, for something to talk about? I like discussing what-ifs, you know that."

"Whate - er - what sort of what-ifs?" Petra asks, barely catching herself.

"Like what we were just discussing. Now, Fiona, I want to stretch my legs a bit. Want to go take a walk or something?"

"Sure," Fiona shrugs. "Where at?"

"We could go to Eda's - it's been like three or four days since we saw them last, and nobody told her Mat was missing. And if they did, then she's not heard he's back. We'll walk."

"Er... okay?" Fiona says.

"Let's go, then!" Tiffany says cheerfully. She peers back cautiously at the tavern. When it was out of earshot, she starts talking. "So, first order of business: tonight, we sneak into Deborah's room, hopefully while she's still awake reading or something. We stealth, sneak up behind her, and tickle her, shouting 'don't be frightened!' in a big scary voice." Tiffany barely manages to keep her composure, and doubles over laughing right after the last sentence.

" _Tiffannyyyyy,_ " Fiona groans. "Whyy?"

"What?"

"You - ugh! You always need to steal other people's ideas?"

"It's _funny_ ," Tiffany says dramatically. She looks at the sky and falls a step or two behind Fiona.

"But, Tiff - "

"Don't be frightened!" Tiffany shrieks in Fiona's ear, tickling her.

" _WHA -_ " Fiona shrieks. " _Tifffffahnnnyyyyyyy,"_ she cries in despair.

Tiffany bursts out laughing and doesn't stop for several minutes. "Toldja it was funny," she says, wiping away the tears of laughter. "That's the longest laugh I've had since Falcon did those terribly horrible rediculous fake impersonations of Canach and Trahearne..."

Fiona bursts out laughing, too. "Re - remember that time he made a part-parody of ' _Seagulls, Stop it Now_ '?"

Tiffany needs to hold onto a wall to keep herself upright. " _I was walking in jungle, and I said - Dragon, stop it now! Ohh ahh ahh ohh oh ahh!_ See, that's not _very_ funny, but he was - he was - "

"He was pretending to be Canach, yep." Fiona says amid another fit of laughter. "SO rediculous."

"And that time when you were reading a fanfiction a couple weeks ago, and you told me something you'd read: "Tiff, it says 'Trahearne is sulking' and I said 'why?' and you said 'he has to go clothes shopping with girls' and was like '... _why_?' 'he's bound by his duty.' and I said ' _Trahearne_ is _bound by his duty_ to _go clothes shopping_ with girls?' 'yep.' '...why?' 'oh, he promised he would help this new girl who isn't any of the races get to fit in, so he's going clothes shopping with her and Caithe.' 'but... but...'"

Fiona burst out laughing. "Yeah, that was a funnier one."

"What was the name of that fanfiction? I want... well, I'd read it _if_ we weren't stuck in the actual Tyria.

"Plus, there's no internet in Tyria." Fiona points out after a minute.

They leave Divinity's Reach and enter Shaemoor. Tiffany panics.

"Oh, Fiona, did you put up a sound barrier? If you didn't, I'll kill you."

"Oh. No... I didn't... why?" Fiona says slowly, with a puzzled expression.

"We just - " Tiffany's voice rises higher and higher as she goes on. "- talked about Trahearne and Canach being totally weird and laughing our heads off while walking through Divinity's Reach, and you _didn't put up a sound barrier? What the heck, Fiona?_ "

"No, I did." Fiona smirks. "No worries."

"Run for your life, you - you !" Tiffany growls, beginning to chase her.

After a few minutes, Tiffany gives up. "I give up!" she yells.

"Great. And don't underestimate me again, Miss Ranger Girl. I can put up sound barriers when I know you'll be flopping lifelessly all over the place with laughter."

"Flopping lifelessly with laughter?" Tiffany raises her eyebrows.

"You're obvisouly posessed when that happens, sis. Something influencing your thoughts?"

"That's it," Tiffany declares, stealthing. Fiona glances around nervously. " _Gotcha!_ " Tiffany cries, pinning Fiona's arms behind her back. "Now, die!"

Fiona rolls her eyes.

"I mean it, Fi. Dagger = you're dead."

"Even if you do mean it, you can't." Fiona drawls.

"Why not?"

"One word, two syllables: Trahearne."

"You know me too well," Tiffany grouches, letting go of Fiona.

"You're the one who made a bazillion parodies about having to kill him, and then sang them loudly all over the house every day all day," Fiona points out mildly.

"You're the one who listened to them. Actually, you didn't. You walked away and said ' _what_ ever' - "

"No, _you_ said whatever!" Fiona argues.

"I know. But you too. Anyway, we're out of populated places, let's talk about the serious things. First up - Tyria. Family."

"Right." Fiona says glumly. "Think we'll ever see them again?"

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of a PC since we came here," Tiffany replies, looking at the ground.

"So, no hope?"

"None. Even if we could see PCs, but not people we know, it would still be better than... this. I mean, I know these people aren't NPCs, they're real people, but... it just seems empty. At least... well, I suppose if there were PCs it'd be reassuring that real life wasn't all a dream or anything. As it is... well, let's just say I'm homesick. It's been nine days, which is a week and two days. Longest I've been away from any family - 'sides you, of course - is one week. And nine days shouldn't bother me - it doesn't - it's the prospect that we've no hope of getting back, and it's been nine days."

"I know what you mean. We'll never see _anyone_? Anyone we know?"

" _We only have each other/It's just you and me/What are we gonna doo?_ " Tiffany sings softly. " _Do you wanna read a book?_ "

" _Do you wanna climb a tree?_ " Fiona replies.

" _We used to be a family/But now they're gone/Never to be seen agaain."_

" _Do you wanna go see mama?/Come back, dada./There is no way home/Let's go try."_

" _We only have each other/It's just you and me/What are we gonna do?"_ Tiffany sighs again.

" _What we're gonna do is this, Tiff:/We'll live life to the fullest/Here in Tyria or on Earth."_ Fiona says determinedly.

" _I've started planning/Saving my other friends/Ready, Fiona?"_

" _There's no reason not to/All these innocent friends/Just watching them live their lives."_

"Okay, let's do this!" Tiffany declares. "Wow, we got the syllables mostly right, too..."

"You and your mind!" Fiona grumbles. "Why did I ever agree to tell you the syllables for things when you got stuck on your stupid parodies?"

"Because I could've asked Mom or looked it up," Tiffany answered promptly. "And if you didn't, I'd know it even better from trial and error. You know, 'Fiona' has three syllables, even though it should only have two. Fio-na is what it should be, but it's Fi-oh-na."

"Tiffany..."

"Fine, fine. Now, other topics that need discussion: Deborah."

"What about her?"

"Should we tell her? Like, if she swears to tell no one?"

"She's a Screaming Falcon."

Tiffany blinks. "So-oh. I do _not_ want a screaming Falcon here. Falcon's annoying enough as it is... why'd they have to name their group Screaming Falcons again? Falcon, screaming. Ugh. But, we're not counting that against Deborah. She doesn't even know who Falcon _is_ , much less that he's an annoying... ugh."

"Anyway. Should we tell her?"

"It wouldn't be... _right_."

"I know what you mean. The... she'd feel betrayed. Not to mention, she'd be insulted we'd seen her as... well, as a golem, for Tyrian terms. Even though we don't anymore. Everyone else, too."

"Yeah, let's not. But we won't just leave one day - like in GW2. We do the level ten quest, we see our family. Maybe we see them for level twenty. But after that, we never even set foot inside our home instance for any part of the story! From level twenty on... and as far as the end of HoT, nothing. That's three years. So, maybe Tiffany Soul/Solestrider can handle it, because she knows she can go back, but that's her family. Not the Tainos family."

"Yeah."

"Oh, Fiona! One thing. The Orders."

"Huh?"

"The Vigil, the Order of Whispers, and the Durmand Priory."

"Oh, them. What about 'em?"

"Which ones are we going to join?"

"I don't know!"

"I was thinking, I'll join the Vigil, you'll join the Priory, and we'll both sneak around and join the Order of Whispers."

"I want to be in the Vigil!"

"Do you know much about the Vigil?"

"No, but I like them!"

"I know in detail all the missions for the Vigil, and you know no details about any of them, except perhaps the leaders names. We need to go where we'll do the most good for applying our knowledge. If we both join Orders we know nothing about, all we do is follow orders, and by the time we know enough to get to work on dropping hints about uniting against Zhaitan, they'll already be united. Whereas, you won't know anything much whatever Order you join, and I'll know a lot if I join the Vigil - only if I join the Vigil."

"Why would we split up, anyway?"

"Because we're Whispers at heart. I'll tell the Order about the Vigil, you'll tell the Order about the Priory, and you'll tell me about the Priory, and I'll tell the Vigil about the Priory, and I'll tell you about the Vigil, and you'll tell the Priory about the Vigil, and we'll tell the Priory and the Vigil all about the Order. So all the Orders know everything about the other Orders, and instead of the Vigil calling the Priory bookworms, they'll actually know what the Priory do and how valuable it is. And maybe they'll still call the Order backstabbing cowards, but at least it won't be be backstabbing honorless cowards. I don't know what the other Orders think of the Vigil, but it's probably not nice. The Priory might think the Vigil are ignoramus idiots for rushing into battle without extensive knowledge of their foe, and stuff like that."

"You talked too fast, I got confused over when you said Order and Orders and orders. But I got the gist. Do you think that the Vigil would like us telling the others all that?"

This stops Tiffany short. "I hadn't considered that."

"What about the Order of Whispers? You know how they are about privacy. If they thought you were spying..."

"Okay, ditch that plan," Tiffany said immediately. "What, then? Even if we don't spy, we should still join the Priory and Vigil, and both in Whispers. Even if we don't spy, it's useful to have such knowledge. Hey!"

"What?"

"Who's going to be Commander?"

"...What?"

"Only one person can be Commander, and which of us do you think it'll be? We can't both be Commander!"

"Who knows? I don't think Trahearne would care if there's only two Commanders normally. But let's not worry about that now, that's Trahearne's problem."

"I like the way you say that. 'that's Trahearne's problem.' It's just funny. Hmph. Everything about Guild Wars is funny. Except for - "

"Yes, yes, yes! I know!" Fiona groans. "It's all you can talk about!"

"Except for Anet makes no sense." Tiffany says flatly.

"That too," Fiona said acceptingly.

"Anyway. Do you like my plan for Destiny's Edge?"

"Explain it in more detail?"

"Well, step one was impressing the fact of 'leave your group, that's okay, but _return_ after.' He didn't do the return part."

"And step two?"

"All throughout defending the hospital and the orphanage, I was mostly behind him, shooting."

"So?"

"That's probably what Eir used to do. It'll get him thinking, and he slipped up and almost said Destiny's Edge once, right after. I also did that while we were fighting Serentine."

"Good job so far."

"Then... see, in the original, it's already got him thinking about Destiny's Edge. He says 'We make a good team. I've missed having...never mind. I'm just glad you're here.' This time, though, he mentions working with a team. And I told him," Tiffany pauses for a giggle, "I told him I know what he means. And I do, so much more than he thinks. He said every team needs a good ranger, and I referenced Eir. The quote at the top of her wiki page says 'If you are bold enough, your legend will live forever. - Eir Stegalkin' So I said something about how Beorn was bolder than I was - he's my tank, you know - and he was already thinking about Destiny's Edge. It made him recall that quote - he mumbled the first few words under his breath - and I pretended not to hear."

"Wow, yeah."

"And then, when you said we had to go, I quoted Eir and Caithe, and Rytlock to him. Some things they say when you click F to greet them, but are also suitable for farewells also. She says 'The road is long. I wish you well.' when you greet her sometimes. Caithe says 'May you never dwell in darkness.' I combined the two and came out with 'May you never dwell in darkness. The road is long, and I wish you well.' And then, he was saying what a good team we make, and I told him that me, my bow, and Beorn will shake the foundations of the world. That's from Rytlock. Hopefully it'll get him thinking."

"You've got this going like a fire, Tiff. And the end goal?"

"To get him thinking about Destiny's Edge. We make a good team, you know that? And this last fight, with Deborah fighting right there with him, too, and arrows flying over his head, probably gave him flashbacks to when it was all Destiny's Edge, slayer of dragon's champions. I hope that one quote from Rytlock, along with ones from Caithe and Eir - whom he carries next to no resentment towards - will get him thinking. Problem is, I don't know why Logan's angry with Rytlock, other than Rytlock accuses him of being a traitor and other stuff like that."

"Hopefully." Fiona nods.

They walk in silence for a few minutes.

"Weren't we supposed to being going to Eda's?" Fiona asks after a minute.

"We've just been walking aimlessly, and we've not got paths yet."

"Huh?"

"Like, at home, I automatically walk from the hallway, through the livingroom, around the island in the kitchen, back through the hallway, when I'm not thinking about where I'm going. We don't have commonly-tread paths here, so we've just been walking aimlessly."

"Huh."

They were by the Fields Waypoint, just after the bridge near Shaemoor. Tiffany and Fiona lean against the railing and close their eyes for a moment.

"Well, lets get going. Waypoint or..." the words die off in Tiffany's throat. Ahead of them, a cluster of people dressed similarly to them - just a bit more colorful - are standing around talking. The two girls are too far away to hear, but there are five of them. Two rangers, an elementalist, a thief, and another elementalist. The girls can tell by their dress, and the two rangers are dressed much less colorfully than the other three. "Fiona, are those players?"

Fiona glances around. "Yeah, probably, look - " she points. There are colorfully-dressed people running all over Shaemoor, of all professions. Theirs were the movements of a player - abrupt stops, instead of slowing down, the limited use of skills, the apparent healing of players without them doing anything...

"Wow. Players!" Tiffany marvels.

"Yeah."

"Fiona - elementalist and thief. What's familiar about that?"

Fiona glances at the huddle of five, still talking. "...nothing."

" _Mom and Dad played an elementalist and a thief_."

"Tiffany!" Fiona says with a high-pitched squeak.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Dun dun dun! (Fiona, you reading this? Dun dun dun! rofl)

So. Biggest cliffie I've ever done. Don't worry, it'll all be resolved - ehh, partially - enough - by the end of next chapter.

You will see.  
*dramatic music*  
You. Will. See.

Oh and... I know we're _reallllllllly_ being very weird in this chapter... with those rediculous parts about Trahearne and Canach... yeeah. To this day I have not got a single idea whyyy it's funny, except that I think crazy things are funny, and I laugh when things are totally rediculous or out of character. If you've got any questions about that... or if you don't get it... or anything like that... just review. I think I'm crazy weird, and Tiffany is even crazy weirder than me for _not_ saying that she's crazy weird all the time.  
And I'm weird for trying to explain my weirdness - it's an unexplainable weirdness.

Oh and... no copyright infringement of the song ' _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman'_ intended, or the fanfiction that was referenced... which I don't know the name or author of.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunions and Realizations

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: _Dun dun dun!_ Sorry, no summary for this chapter, because I had a cliffie last chapter. I'm afraid that'll become the norm - cliffie last chapter means no summary. But, Logan has a good think at the end.

* * *

Chapter 10: Reunions and Realizations

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Here we gooo!

Oh, and as of 6/10/2019 (or the day before or after if you live across the International Date Line from America) reread the Author's Notes at the bottom of chapter 9, I updated that little bit rather than put it here cuz that would be confusing.

So, remember: _"Mom and Dad played an elementalist and a thief!"_

Guess what? Perspective change! This is out of the eyes of - the Tassof family! (at least for the first part.)

This is a long chapter - longer than the last chapter, I'm quite sure. And a lot of information revelation.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

" _That_ looks _weird_..." Fiona says in a creeped-out tone of voice, taking a step back. "I'm _sure_ something's wrong with it."

The glow grows stronger, and brighter. Both girls stumble back, shielding their eyes. Then, as quickly as it started, it is gone. So are Tiffany and Fiona... kind of.

Harrison shrieks. "Mommy! Daddy! Come see this quick! It's magic!"

"Let me see! Harrison, what is it?" a little boy comes running into the room, but stops short. "Are they ghosts?"

"What is it, Harrison?" Joslyn calls from the next room.

"The map Tiffany and Fiona got started glowing, and now it's not, and Tiffany and Fiona are ghosts!" Nate hollers.

"Mommy, come see! What's wrong with them?"

"What is it, Harrison?" asks an older boy, entering the living room from the hallway.

"Look, Falcon! They're ghosts! The map they got started glowing, and now they're ghosts!"

"Mom!" Falcon shouts suddenly. "Tiffany's a ghost and now she's fiddling with the map - what! She turned into Zojja!"

Joslyn enters the room, expecting to see Falcon dressed up as Fiona and Eden dressed up as Tiffany dressed up as Zojja, but what she sees is entirely different.

Zojja is standing, in a misty ghostlike form, on the rug in front of the wall, facing her, with her back to the back door. She seems to have just turned from looking at the wall. Between them is Fiona, who is looking at Zojja. Both are laughing, but Joslyn can't hear any noise. Then, Zojja turns and pushes an invisible button on the wall, and she turns into Tiffany.

"Phillipe! Come here! Something's happened to Tiffany and Fiona!" Joslyn calls. It's a Saturday, so the head of Tassof family is home.

"Yes?" he opens the door of his bedroom where he'd been catching up on some work.

"Look!" Joslyn nods at Tiffany and Fiona. "They've gone all... and Tiffany looked exactly like a Guild Wars character!"

"Let me guess, she looked totally rediculous and started laughing her head off."

"No, she did look exactly like Zojja!"

"Mommy, look what - wait, what's wrong with Tiffany and Fiona?" says Eden, as she runs into the room. "They look weird!"

Tiffany and Fiona had started changing. Their bodily features - how tall they were, how long their hair is, and other things. It seemed associated with how they moved their hands on seemingly invisible controls on the walls. Phillipe drew a large square on the white board, and tried to figure out where their hands were when they changed, and so what the control did. There was one control that made both girls start laughing, but the Tassof family couldn't figure out what it was. Other than a couple others like that, Phillipe charts out the control panel pretty easily.

Tiffany and Fiona are still changing - and Falcon is laughing his head off, same as the girls' silent laughter. "They're turning into other people, too! Ooh, it's funny!"

Then, a voice echoes through the room, and Tiffany and Fiona seem to hear it, too.

"Create a character that will represent you - forever. Once created, you will enter Tyria as a world. It will be real life from then on. You are smart enough to know what that implies."

Tiffany seems surprised, and says something that the Tossaf family can't hear. Both girls get to work on creating a character that looks just like them. One button, when pressed, readjusts their hight to match. Some buttons don't seem to do anything. After some discussion, they start moving their fingers in a familiar pattern - that of a keyboard. Tiffany and Fiona, each girl typed in respectively. Then, they both hit a button in the lower-right corner that hadn't been touched before, and the ghostly images of Tiffany and Fiona warp and twist, spiraling into each other as if a reflection in a bowl of water being stirred by a spoon, and then they disappear. As if an echo, the same voice from before speaks:

"Remember, this is real life... there is no such thing as an NPC... "

The Tossaf family is staring in shock.

Laura runs up to the map and starts hitting it, making baby noises. "Uh! Uh! UUH!" she says.

Vinn approachs cautiously her, as if curious.

The rest of the family slowly approaches the map, now hanging limply where Tiffany and Fiona had tacked it up. It seems innocent enough.

The family starts investigating the map, running their hands over it, looking at the underside of it, but nothing.

"They got pulled into Tyria, as real life." Falcon says at last. "That's what the voice said. Forever."

"Forever?" Harrison asks in seven-year-old awe.

"Can we go into Tyria?" Nate asks. "It sounds fun."

"Even if we could, you shouldn't, Nate. You'd probably have to kill people." Falcon tells him.

"But I'd only kill bad guys!" Nate protests.

"You're _six_ , Nate. No way you're killing people." Joslyn says authoritatively.

"But what about us?" Harrison asks. "Can't we get into Tyria? What's Tyria anyway?" he asks, confused.

"Tyria is..." Falcon stops. "Tyria is Guild Wars."

The family looks at Falcon in silence.

"So we go into Tyria when we play Guild Wars? It's not like what happened to Tiffany and Fiona," Harrison tries to clarify.

"No, they are playing Guild Wars like it's real life," Falcon corrects. "At least, that's what I'd assume."

"So it's like Virtual Reality, for them. Except it's not." Joslyn says.

"Yeah, I guess," Falcon shrugs. "I don't know much about VR, but I'd suppose so."

"So we should be able to interact with them if we play Guild Wars, too." Phillipe says.

"They're both humans." Falcon says. "Me and Harrison already have characters, and didn't you and Mommy used to play?"

"Yes. I'll have to make a new character, though, I was a sylvari and I never explored the human starting zone. I'll see if I can find a way to have the computers use sound - "

"Tiffany's laptop has sound, and so does yours, Dad," Falcon tells him. "That leaves Mommy's laptop and the computer in the alcove. You could also do the other one in the computer room, but we only need two fixed."

"Actually, only one. I have two laptops for this project," Phillipe tells Falcon. "But, what about Nate? He wants to play."

"Nate would have trouble with it, but he can try," Falcon shrugs.

"Why don't we just use headphones?" Joslyn says. "The audio ports work. And you don't need sound for Guild Wars, anyway - you've been doing it without 'till now."

"But we don't know how Tiffany and Fiona'll appear," Falcon argues. "Will they be like NPCs, or players? Will they be a mix? It's hard to pay attention to NPCs unless you're on a quest if you don't have sound. Mainly because they don't matter unless you're on a quest."

"We'll try it without, first." Phillipe says.

"Let's get on then, what are we waiting for? They're probably done with the tutorial already!" Falcon says. "I'll use Tiffany's laptop."

"No, Nate'll use Tiffany's laptop. She doesn't want you on hers, but she always let Nate play." Harrison tells him.

"I'll need someone to type in the password," Nate says.

That stops everyone short. "Only Tiffany and Fiona knew Tiffany's password," Falcon says with wide eyes.

"I could probably guess it," Phillipe offers. "Is there a hint?"

"It just says 'me'." Falcon says flatly.

"So, we'll try all her usernames," Phillipe says brightly. "And if that doesn't work, I could always wipe it. Like we did for your phone, Falcon - erasing all the memory."

"Tiffany won't like that _at all_. None of her fanfictions are saved to the cloud," Falcon tells him. "Except the ones she's already posted, which is like one eighth of what she's got. She would be maaad..."

"Didn't you hear the voice?" Phillipe says, his voice breaking a bit. "Forever, it said. She won't be back to use her laptop."

A hush falls on the group, interrupted only by Laura and Vinn's playing. They're too little to understand.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Eden asks uneasily.

"Tiffany and Fiona are gone forever, Eden," Phillipe says sadly. "We won't see them again."

"She doesn't understand, Phillipe. She's only four." Joslyn says softly to him.

"We should tell Tangwen," Falcon says suddenly. "She'd want to know about something like this."

"Yes. We'll tell Tangwen." Joslyn agrees. She gets up and goes to the phone.

"I'll find the headphones we used with EverQuest. The rest of you get on your computers and get on Guild Wars," Phillipe says. "First, I'll see if I can unlock Tiffany's laptop."

* * *

"You know how Tiffany and Fiona are always talking about Guild Wars?" Joslyn says. "They bought a map, and it pulled them in. They'll not be back, but we're logging in to Guild Wars - or creating a new character, if Phillipe can't find our old account - to see if we can locate them. You want to come on over and get the details, or create an account of your own and play?"

"They got pulled into Guild Wars?" Tangwen says, stunned. "I'll be right over."

* * *

"I got it!" Phillipe yells. "Her password is [blank]!"

"Can I get on now, please?" Nate begs his dad.

"Just a moment, I want to see what happens when I log onto her account. Anyone know her account password?"

"Yeah, it's [blank]," Falcon tells him.

"Really? For Guild Wars? As much as she obsesses over it?"

"She obsesses over the NPCs, not her account," Falcon says dryly.

"But - but that's, like, Tassof default!" Phillipe protests. "Eden could log onto her account!"

"Eden can't read, Dad. She's four. But yeah, if she did know how she'd get it. I'm sure there's a change password button somewhere." Falcon tells him.

"Okay, log in... wait, what?"

"It says the account has been deleted or temporarily suspended," Falcon notes.

"Okay then, Nate. Do you have a Guild Wars account?"

"No," Nate says. "But I watch Tiffany, and Fiona, and Falcon, and Harrison play, and I think it's fun."

"Okay then. Falcon, can you create an account for him? I need to find those headphones for you."

"Sure," Falcon agrees easily. "Okay, Nate, what's your username..."

* * *

 _Knock knock_.

"Tangwen is here!" Harrison yells, opening the door.

"Hey, Harrison! What's up with Tiffany and Fiona?"

"See that map?" Harrison says, pointing to the wall, off to the left. "It started glowing, and then Tiffany and Fiona were kind of ghosts, and then they kind of _twisted_ , and disappeared."

"Wow, that's impressive," Tangwen tells him. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the alcove, trying to locate her and Daddy's old Guild Wars account."

"I see. So, you're all logging on to try and find them?"

"Yep."

"Falcon made me a Guild Wars account!" Nate yells, running in the room, followed by Falcon. "Now I can play Guild Wars on Tiffany's laptop!"

"That's great, Nate!"

"Hey, you rhymed!" Harrison tells her. "Great, Nate!"

"So I did," Tangwen says. "Isn't that cool?"

"Anyway, we're almost ready. Do you have an account?" Falcon asks her.

"No, I think I used yours, but I don't remember anything," Tangwen tells him. "I'll start out with a new account. Can you show me how to make one?"

"Sure. You'll want to install Guild Wars on your computer at home, though, because I doubt you'll have time to come here every time you want to see Tiffany and Fiona." Falcon tells her.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that. Is your dad busy?"

"He's looking for the headphones we used with EQ, so we can have sound. We don't know if they'll show up as NPCs or PCs or somthing in-between, and it's hard to notice NPCs unless you have sound. They probably don't have a chatbox or anything. If you just want to talk to Daddy, he should be free, he'll just be looking while he's at it. Or maybe he's found them already." Falcon informs her.

"Thanks."

"But Tangwen, I want to show you my account!" Nate says.

"I can do that in a few minutes, okay Nate? But I need to talk to your dad real quick, first."

"Okay."

"He's probably in the shed, Tangwen," Falcon tells her.

"Thanks, Falcon. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

In the shed, she found Phillipe going through the old desks that were in there. He'd already laid one pair of headphones to the side, apparently.

"Hey, Tangwen!" he says, straightening up from peering inside a drawer. "Joslyn told you what happened?"

"She did, but I don't have too many of the details. She's busy trying to resurrect your old account, so I thought I'd come ask you."

Phillipe sighs, and leans against a wall. "Well, how Harrison says it, the map started glowing, and then Tiffany and Fiona were replaced with ghost-like things. He called Joslyn, and Joslyn called me, and we watched Tiffany and Fiona fiddle around with what appeared to be character customization controls, and it was affecting _them_. They click a button - we can't see the buttons - and they get taller, or their hair turns a different color, or something like that. Some buttons don't do anything that we can see. They're obviously talking, but it's like there's a mute button on. Then, this... voice starts talking, which we can hear, and they obviously can too. It says to create a character that will be _them_ , because they're being pulled into Tyria and that's where they'll live from now on. So they create their character - and they look like normal, I suppose there's a default button or something - and then it's like they are a reflection that gets stirred by a spoon, before vanishing."

"Just like that?" Tangwen asks.

"Just like that. We combed through the map, but it didn't... I don't know what we were looking for, but it didn't do anything other than be a map. Falcon came up with the theory we could find them by logging in to Guild Wars, and we haven't got any other theories."

"Seems like a sound theory to me. Tyria is the name of the world?"

"As much as Middle-earth is the land the Lord of the Rings takes place in, yes. Tangwen, they're gone. The mysterious voice said 'forever'. I..."

"Don't worry. If we don't find them in Tyria, it'll just be like they're dead. We'll see them in heaven."

"I suppose..." Phillipe barked a laugh. "I always teased Tiffany about how she always said 'I suppose', and here I am saying it."

"There's no reason we won't find them in Tyria, though. It'll be fine. I know my brother's got some spare headphones, maybe we could use those?"

"That'd work. Come to think of it, I doubt we even _have_ enough headphones. I got two for playing EQ with, about a year ago, but they were flimsy and stuff and are probably broken. I've got the ones I normally use, I think there's a pair in the computer room, and there's these. That's three out of... hm. Well, we only have three computers that don't have sound, that should be enough."

"Do you have enough computers for all of you?" Tangwen asks.

"From what Falcon said, I think Nate'll get discouraged easily. I've got two laptops on this project, which me and Joslyn'll use, Tiffany's laptop is used by Nate, which leaves the two computers and Joslyn's laptop, which don't have sound. Falcon and Harrison'll use the laptop and the one in the computer room, I suppose you can use the one in the alcove?"

"How're we going to communicate? I don't think there's enough room in the computer room for all of us."

"Tiffany's laptop has TeamSpeak3 on it, if Nate turns the sound up we'll all be able to communicate just fine. My laptop has it, too."

"What about the one in alcove?"

"We'll just have to install TS3, then. Let's go, I forgot we only needed three. That's if there is one in the computer room."

* * *

"Found it yet, Joslyn?"

"No. We'll just have to make another account."

"Oh well. We'll need two, you can't be two on the same account. Can you do that, along with one for Tangwen?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, let's log in this game," Phillipe says into his computer.

"Got it." comes clearly through Phillipe's laptop's speakers.

"Create a character that looks as much like you as you can, we're all doing humans since that's what Tiffany and Fiona are, and if we look like us we'll be more recognizable."

"Great. Names?"

"If you don't use your real name, use a recognizable alias. This is Tiffany and Fiona we're looking for."

They all appeared, one by one, over the next couple minutes. After joining up as a group and completing the tutorial, there was still no sign of Tiffany and Fiona.

"Okay, let's spread out. Don't approach things too far from your level, or you'll die. Tiffany and Fiona have had a long time to be doing things, completeing the tutorial and stuff, so just look for them. They look like themselves, remember, and they didn't dye their armor."

"On it."

* * *

Over the next hour or so, the group combed the countryside, gaining levels as they went.

"Still no sign of them!" Falcon says frustratedly. "They can't have gone far."

"No hope of them following the 'stay where you are and we'll find you more easily' rule?" Tangwen asks.

"Nope. This is Tyria, they know this land pretty well, and they probably haven't thought much about the repercussions of this."

* * *

"It's time for me to get off and make dinner, children, what do you want?" Joslyn asks

"Just stick some pizzas in the oven, we need to keep looking." Phillipe says.

"It's dinnertime already?" Tangwen says in surprise. "I need to be going home. I'll install Guild Wars 2 and TS3 on the computer at my house, and I'll log on and look whenever I can. It won't be often, though, and probably not at the same times as you guys. I'll send a message over Slack when I do get on."

"See you, Tangwen. Don't forget to log out and remember your password and things." Phillipe reminds her.

"See you." the connection to the computer in alcove falls silent, and Phillipe hears her leaving.

* * *

Over the next week, the group logs on in every spare moment, leveling up and combing the zone of Queensdale. But still no sign of the girls.

After a few days, Nate had stopped getting on, since all the others wanted to do was find the girls, and only Harrison wasn't as devoted as the rest of them.

* * *

"It's still odd, not seeing Tiffany and Fiona around the house, smiling, and babbling about Guild Wars. Just... odd." Joslyn says to Phillipe one day.

"I keep expecting to see Tiffany chatting on Slack with the grandparents and Tangwen, and commenting on things in the different channels." Phillipe replies. "But _everyone's_ more subdued."

The pair are using the video call function on Slack to talk, as Phillipe is out of town.

"Laura likes curling up in Tiffany's blanket nowadays," Phillipe says, recalling the antics of the baby for he left for the week.

"Oh, she liked doing that even before Tiffany disappeared. She just... does it more, now." Joslyn sighs. "Eden has started complaining that the room is too quiet at night. Tiffany's not sharing new bits of lore with Fiona, there's no one to remember to leave the light on to charge up the glow-in-the-dark snowflakes on the wall, no one to keep the room clean... I'm starting to think we should maybe get one of those little-kid mattresses from the trailer and have her sleep in our room. It's not right that four-year-old sleep in a room alone, but the boy's room is full."

"Yeah, you should do that. Remind her not to wake up Laura, though."

"And I'll unlock the girls bathroom to the boys. There's no use leaving it open to the girls room and not the boys, when it could be both and nobody's in the girls room anymore."

"Yeah, do that."

* * *

"You think they _are_ in Guild Wars?" Falcon asks Joslyn and Phillipe one day. "I mean, it's very complicated - there's instanced zones for the personal story and stuff, there could easily be a separate instance that Tiffany and Fiona are in. I mean, it's been a week!"

"We'll just keep trying."

* * *

"I'm starting to hang behind, guys - I just can't keep up with you in levels and exploration radius. I'll keep looking, don't worry - you have to keep coming back to the home instance, don't you? I can cover that place. See if they ever pop up."

"That's a good idea. I think you do keep hanging around Shaemoor and to the west of there for a while, too, you can cover that."

* * *

"What makes it confusing," Falcon says one day - one of the rare times they're all on at once. "is that there's so many players, and so many NPCs. And it's not like someone who's in-between'll _look_ different."

"So what're we doing, looking at all the humans - NPC or not - and seeing if they look like Tiffany and Fiona?" Harrison asks.

"Pretty much."

* * *

"This is so cute, but also kind of annoying - in the home instance, there's this gang of kids running around screaming 'whatever' at me, and saying I'm cursed to be a whatever forever." Tangwen says.

Joslyn switches tabs to Google Chrome, and looks at the wiki page for the Salma district home instance. "There's nothing on the wiki about that. The children simply walk around, and there aren't even that many of them."

"Odd."

"Alright, it's been nine days. Let's all get together by the Fields Waypoint - I linked it in chat - and discuss things more. It'll just be different if we're face-to-face." Joslyn says.

Phillipe is near to that waypoint, and just has to run over the bridge. Like usual, there's PCs and NPCs alike on the bridge, but he's not concerned. He simply goes near to the wapoint, where the rest of the team pops up.

They gather in a circle, and Joslyn starts speaking.

"We've been looking for nine days," she says. "Still, no sign of Tiffany and/or Fiona. The only thing of note is that the children are behaving oddly in the home district."

"In the storyline, you have family." Falcon speaks up. "I wouldn't be surprised if the girls went to visit them. Maybe they stirred the children up?"

"As we haven't seen hide or hair of them, I doubt it. And as the children are NPCs, I couldn't ask them who put them up to run around screaming 'whatever'." Tangwen tells them.

"Think we should go investigate it?" Falcon asks.

"Nah, it's not worth it. They're NPCs, we can't interact with them meaningfully, as such." Phillipe says, shaking his head, even though they can't see it. He sighs and types /me shakes his head [enter].

"Tiffany!" comes a shrill shriek from halfway down the bridge. Phillipe spins around, and glances up and down the bridge. He espies two girls staring at their group having just started up from leaning against the railing. The names over their heads are the color of friendly NPCs, however - dark green. He wouldn't have noticed it was them if it wasn't the actual names - Tiffany and Fiona Tassof.

"Tiffany! Fiona!" he yells, running over to them at full speed.

"Dad!" Tiffany shrieks, running over to him. She hugs him tightly, but it's not right... "You didn't get pulled in, did you?" she says, looking at him. "It doesn't feel right to hug you when you're not _you_."

Phillipe scrolls his screen in to first-person view. "No, we didn't. We're just playing. We thought we might find you."

"It's been nine days!" Joslyn says.

"Same for us." Fiona says.

By this time, the rest of the group came over.

"We could only tell it was you because we know you and Mom used to play elementalist and thief. I suppose these two are Falcon and Harrison? And - Tangwen? You're here!"

"Of course I'm here! I wouldn't not!" Tangwen says. "You disappeared into a video game, what was I supposed to do, not ever play a video game again as retaliation?"

"No. It's just we're so excited to see you all. We didn't see any PCs at all until a minute ago." Fiona tells her.

"Really?" Joslyn asks.

"Nope, just people." Tiffany sighs.

"Huh?" Harrison asks.

"They're not NPCs, they're actual people. Not computer programs. We've already changed the storyline - at least for us - quite a bit." Tiffany says proudly. "Destiny's Edge will get together sooner, hopefully."

"So I bet you don't call them NPCs."

"Nope. If we did, we'd have to tell them that an NPC is a computer that doesn't have feelings and it doesn't matter if they die, which we're not doing. Because they're not."

"I see."

"Hmm. We really have a lot of computers, don't we? The whole family can play at once, down to Eden, if Dad lets somebody use his laptops. Not counting us, of course. Are you using TeamSpeak or something? Because you sound like you."

"It would be a nightmare if we weren't." Tangwen says. "We're talking out loud, and apparently it transfers into the game noise, as well. That's cool."

"It is. And it's... interesting, no NPCs."

"And we made friends!" Fiona pipes up. "And - hey! We can't introduce them without explaining the whole game thing!" she groans. "Well, we can introduce them from a distance. PCs can 'hear' things from farther off than they should be able to, right? Even if you don't hear us, it'll still show up in chat. I'm not sure if their names will show up as children or as Mat and Ayla, though."

"Was it you that put all the kids in the Salma district up to screaming 'whatever' at me all day?" Tangwen asks sternly.

Tiffany and Fiona look at each other and burst out laughing, holding onto the bridge railing for support.

"Y-yeah, that was us," Tiffany says after a moment. "Us and Deborah."

"Who?"

"Our sister, in Tyria. We're twins, and Deborah's our older sister. We saved her, she was a prisoner of the bandits. Another odd thing that happens is that we have all memories from lives before we were here. A lot like us, so nobody's been like 'what why are you acting weird'. It's... nice. Oh, and we cleared out the Bandithaunt caverns about a week ago. Has it been a week already?" Tiffany turns to Fiona.

"Wait, a whole week? Yeah, it is! Wow. Feels like yesterday."

"We need to visit Mat and Ayla, anyway. We'll introduce you from a distance - hey, Mat and Ayla are the same age as Eden and Nate! and Ayla has Eden's hair. Kinda. You'll see. Watch only, though - I don't know how people in Tyria see PCs."

"So, there's PCs, but not NPCs?"

"Yep. There's PCs and people." Fiona nods.

"It's a very good thing I studied lore before we came here, though," Tiffany says as they walk through the village of Shaemoor. "I had a hard time recalling how Fiona can heal."

"Healing..."

"Yeah. Mine is just a shout, so I say the words, but Fiona's default is just click 6 and heal, but there's no _method_. It just happens. But then she remembers she's got an option to use a signet. And it's the only one we can do. My bow is super-cool, though, and since we're not PCs, I can do crazy things, like hitting people on the head with the shaft. Or stabbing people with the arrows."

"And you've got knives," Fiona adds.

"Yep. I copied Thom Merrilin, Mom."

"Let's see it," she says.

The group is at the end of the bridge now, by Trainer's Terrace, which Phillipe notes is a point of interest. Tiffany picks a tree and scratches a target. She backs off and turns around.

She spins, and knives fly from her sleeves. They all hit the mark - on the hilt.

"Hitting with the hilt doesn't do much good."

"It does if I don't want to dull my knives," Tiffany tells Phillipe, picking up her knives. "Fiona, gimme a real target."

A copy of Fiona appears.

"Not you, like, a centaur or somthing," Tiffany scolds. "I'm going to kill it."

"How about Tra - "

"Don't you think about it, Miss. Careful of the people."

"Fine, fine. Here, take a centaur."

Tiffany looks at the centaur, and back at Fiona. "Make it realistic, Fiona! I mean really! It's no fun if it doesn't fight me."

Fiona rolls her eyes, and centaur gallops in to attack. Tiffany whirls around the centaur, striking it fatally here and there. The centaur attempts attack, but Tiffany keeps dodging out of the way. Eventually, she stabs it through the heart. Then, she realizes other centaurs are on her. She throws knives this way and that, striking them through the heart.

"We heal as one!" she cries, vaulting over a centaur that Beorn is mauling.

She pulls out her sword and finishes the last centaur with a flourish, before stowing it again.

"Hoo! You've gotten good at this, Fiona!" Tiffany says, inspecting a cut on her arm. "You had to poison me, didn't you? Beorn!"

The brown bear roars, and bits of green dust evaporate out of the wound, before Tiffany heals it. "Forgot about Beorn, didn't you?"

"You named your pet bear Beorn?" Tangwen says delightedly.

"After the skin-changer in the Hobbit, yeppers." Tiffany agrees. "Gwahir, too." Beorn vanishes and Tiffany's pet eagle unstealths. "Meet Gwahir the Windlord. I actually named them this in the game, before I got pulled in. There weren't enough space slots to name him Gwaihir the Windlord, so I took the first i out, because it was one over the limit. But I suppose it doesn't matter about space slots, because we live in Tyria now."

"Do you have any other pets?"

"Oh, several, but they don't have names. I can't recall any named spiders in anything I've read, can you? Ohh, but there's Shelob, the gigantic spider Frodo and Sam encountered on the pass to Mordor! I forgot about her. Those three are really the only pets I use."

"You've got a knack for naming, I see," Tangwen says.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd known what I was going to name my kids before we got pulled in here," Tiffany says dryly. "I'm a big old copycat."

"How so?"

"I stole Mom's tradition of using family names for second names, and the first names are the major NPCs." Tiffany says flatly. "And there's no way I'm doing that here, ohh no. People like Canach would kill me if I named my kid after him - " Tiffany starts laughing at the thought. "Zojja, too. And Rytlock. The rest would either think I was weird, or be honored." she thought for a moment. "And the family names that were on Earth aren't the ones I have here. Here, I have Deborah, and Petra, and Andrew. And Fiona. And that's all, because Anet doesn't like giving people ancestry. And this world functions like Anet told it to. Hey! Fiona, we were adopted! In the lore, Andrew and Petra adopted us, and they did for real, too! Cuz now we live here, not there, and..."

"Wow." Fiona says after a moment of thought. "Yeah."

"Anyway, let's 'introduce' you to Mat and Ayla." Tiffany says.

* * *

Captain Logan Thackeray is thinking things over. It's a foregone conclusion in his mind that the young girl - Tiffany - didn't know she was quoting his former friends. If she did, she wouldn't have quoted Rytlock. He snarls at the desk in front of him at the thought of the charr.

He sighs and leans back, staring at the ceiling of his office. The sergeant - Deborah Tassof - had given him valuable information about Falcon Company, most notably those of the elite group who weren't with them - off duty, or in the hospital. He had sent some of his more senior officers to question them, to get to the bottom of the demise of the Screaming Falcons.

But he found he couldn't concentrate on that, now he had some free time to think. Some of his Seraph lieutenants in southern Kryta were friends with the Lionguard in the area, which were complaining about Risen further south, along the Tarnished Coast, but closer than usual. They would start terrorizing Krytans, soon, and the dragon probably wouldn't sleep for at least several decades. The Seraph weren't strong enough to face that. The Captain knew all this.

But Tiffany Tassof's words earlier had sparked the unbidden idea that, although the Seraph couldn't deal with Zhaitan's minions, Destiny's Edge could try. They'd almost succeeded against Kralkatorrik. Logan snarled at the tabletop again. ' _But we don't have Snaff'_ , he thought. ' _Or Glint. And Rytlock wouldn't agree to help Kryta - he's more concerned about his precious Ascalon.'_

Unbidden, the thought forms in his head that he feels the same way about Ascalon - if Kralkatorrik came back, and Zhaitan didn't, would Logan care if the Ascalonian charr were wiped out?

' _Of course I would care,_ ' Logan tells himself. ' _Kralkatorrik would come after the norn, and then humans, once it'd conquered Ascalon. I can't afford to ignore that threat. However Rytlock's acted in the past, it doesn't define all charr, and the Queen's trying to do a peace treaty with them. They're not monsters._ '

Logan sighs. He recalls the Queen's words to him, one day soon after the breaking of Destiny's Edge. "You're too noble for your own good, Logan." She'd said those words many times over the years.

He recalls Caithe's words - and, more recently, Tiffany's: "May you never dwell in darkness."

He thinks over what it could mean. He'd always assumed it to mean the darkness of the Nightmare of the Dream the sylvari had, and that it was perhaps a traditional sylvan greeting - or farewell - but it took on a slightly different meaning, now. The darkness of uncertainty is just as bad as the darkness of the Nightmare. The darkness of uncertainty in the face of the darkness of Elder Dragons, however, was much more vast.

' _Am I uncertain about anything?_ ' Logan asks himself. Logan realizes that uncertainty is a big weakness. If he'd been uncertain about going to save Queen Jennah - or later, uncertain that he'd made the right choice - it would have just been all the more hard to bear Snaff's death. If he'd been uncertain, he would have blamed himself, the same way Zojja and Rytlock did. But he wasn't uncertain, he was firmly decided. Even the fact the Snaff had died because of choice didn't sway his determination that he'd done the right thing - which was what Rytlock didn't understand.

Logan snorts to himself. ' _Rytlock is being contradictory. He is a charr, his very culture is embedded in the loyalty to the chain of command - the higher up the rank, the more loyalty you show. Sure, most charr are more loyal to warbands than to legions, and maybe that's all Rytlock expects from a human, but the Queen and I are as close as most warbands, I suppose. Rytlock's problem is that he thinks Destiny's Edge is closer than that.'_

Logan thinks about that. Saying Destiny's Edge isn't closer than that - that's its further - sounds wrong. ' _Destiny's Edge is as close as Jennah is,_ ' Logan concludes. Unbidden, the thought arises - ' _Then why did I choose Jennah over Destiny's Edge?'_ He ponders that for a while. He thinks about Destiny's Edge and their adventures, and about the Queen and their magical bond - the one that had called him away from his group on that fateful day.

'The road is long. I wish you well.' Logan thinks about that a bit - Eir had said it many times. He'd thought it to mean a literal road, a traveling one. But it could also mean the road of life - 'Life is long. I wish you well.' It subtly implied that however long life lasted, the people she said it to would always receive a well-wishing from her. She'd reserved that farewell to her closest friends. Logan had never thought about that before. She'd said it to Snaff, to Zojja, to everyone. ' _Eir doesn't hate Zojja,'_ Logan realizes. ' _It's Zojja that hates Eir. I know Eir cared about Snaff, and still cares about Zojja. About all of us._ '

One thing Caithe asked him a lot was whether he had wisdom to share. It was worded many different ways, but the core was the same. She wanted trust between the group, for everyone to know everything so that they could play to everyone's strengths. Logan hadn't talked it over with the group, as was customary, before making a decision. He'd rushed off to save Queen Jennah with barely an explanation. When he returned, everyone was angry at each other, and none of them explained anything. They'd just shouted at each other before going their separate ways, each angry at another. Caithe's idea of 'sharing wisdom' had not let them astray, it was not listening to her reasoning that split them.

None of them had listened, they'd argued while Caithe tried to tell them to calm down. They hadn't listened, none of them had. Logan hadn't asked for advice when he left, he hadn't explained why he hadn't - or anything - and neither had anyone else. Zojja had flared up and cursed Eir into oblivion, and Eir had reacted by blaming herself and withdrawing into a shell. Rytlock had blown up at Logan, accusing him of desertion and of being a traitor, and Logan had retaliated by leaving - again. He was only the first, Eir left soon after, followed by Zojja storming off, and Rytlock had disappeared a while before that, all ignoring Caithe's pleas for calm and order.

' _For all Rytlock knows,'_ Logan thought, ' _I am a deserting traitor. I didn't tell anyone anything when I left - I simply left. Rytlock's a charr, and that's how charr react to deserters, I suppose. Maybe they react worse, and Rytlock restrained himself, thinking how I'm not a charr. If he had been right, then the things he said were totally appropriate.'_ This revelation was a shock to Logan. ' _And Kralkatorrik was right on our doorstep. Eir probably made the split-second decision, without talking it over with the rest of the group. Zojja's always had a fiery temper - it's no wonder she blew up at Eir as she did. Eir is smart, she probably realized too late the wisdom of Caithe's words, and that's not her fault. Caithe had probably realized the one error we all made, and was trying to fix it with the same words of wisdom that worked so well before. But none of us listened.'_ Logan was surprised at his own insights. ' _Destiny's Edge fell apart because of the lack of communication._ '

Within the Seraph, communication is key. Ranks are always used to avoid confusion, soldiers always identified where they are stationed when they report for the same reasons. They speak clearly, and when they want to voice an opinion on something, rather than fact, they made sure that is understood. Commanding officers, if their wording is unclear, will clarify sometimes by telling their subordinates, 'that's an order'. Locations are identified very specifically - instead of saying 'southern Kryta' they will say 'Triskell Quay'. Different units are referred to by different names. The Screaming Falcons were an example. _They_ had gone down when the enemy had done something unexpected, and there was no time to issue commands or _communicate_.

Communication is key _everywhere_ \- within familes, in the ruling of cities, in everything! The peace treaty with the charr requires delicate communication. And part of the reason for the war with the charr in the first place is communication - charr ears aren't tuned to hear human's voices easily, and proved to be a great irritant. That is part of why you couldn't get into a war with golems - the communication they received was precise and to the point - you can't tell a golem to vaguely 'patrol this area'. You tell a golem 'go from point A to point B, and if somebody with this description or who acts this way comes near, attack them by doing X,Y, and Z'. You can't misunderstand communications like that. And if you misheard, well, there's a reason the word 'what' exists. And after a communication fail, communication still exists to figure out what the problem was, how to fix that particular problem, and how to avoid misunderstanding a second time. ' _Communication is how it gets communicated that communication is important!'_ Logan thinks dryly. ' _You can't live without communication.'_

Logan wonders why he'd never thought about any of these things in relation to Destiny's Edge before, and concludes that the breaking of the group was too painful to dwell on, and so he'd avoided the topic even within his own mind. Logan sighs. ' _Communication is hard'_ , he thinks. ' _How do I tell everyone that I'm willing to communicate now?'_ he wonders with a snort. ' _Since when is Rytlock going to listen to a single word out of my mouth, either?'_

The door bangs open. "Captain Thackeray?"says a soldier.

Startled, Logan sits bolt upright. "Is there a problem, soldier?" he asks.

"N-no, Captain," the soldier reports, puzzled. "Queen Jennah has sent for you."

"Thank you for reporting, soldier. You may go back to your station." Logan replies.

The soldier salutes and leaves the office.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it? I... I may have taken the 'Logan thinks about things' sections farther than I intended. I also found a pretty solid reason for Logan to not have thought about all this before, but Tiffany's words got him thinking - as intended - just perhaps more than she expected. And perhaps it happens to fast - I'm not sure, because it took me forever to find the right way to word it so it didn't seem like he was making super-powered leaps from one conclusion to the next, but maybe it seems like that anyway... oh well.

I eat reviews for lunch, breakfast, and dinner. One chapter is one meal, which means I've gone three days and a morning with barely enough food. Feed me, please! I'm at your mercy, just feed me!

And no copyright infringement of the series ' _The Wheel of Time'_ intended, the character _Thom Merrilin_ is not mine.


	11. Chapter 11: Meetings and Discussions

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: The Tassof family (quote) 'meets' Mat and Ayla. Loose ends and plot-holes (if any) are finished off. Tiffany and Fiona actually get around to going to see Eda, and checking on the Bandithaunt Caverns to ensure the bandits haven't started trying to rebuild. (Tiffany and Fiona madness, as usual.)

* * *

Chapter eleven: Meetings and Discussions.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Please oh please reviews! And you may have noticed I didn't update the timeline in my profile, but I did today. Or yesterday, depending on when this gets posted.

I didn't write at all this week because I was busy doing things. Talking to Tangwen (yes, she's real), visiting with family, being sick - more sick than usual, anyway - and stuff like that. No, my being sick is not contagious... at least, not digitally. But hey, it's prolly nice to have the break to digest chapter ten a bit. It was a big one...

Note to my reviewers:

Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

To Falcon: Thanks for giving me your opinion! And yes, you spelled 'Thackery' wrong, there's an 'a' before the 'y'. 'more chapters by 1/4 as short' huh? Sorry, but the chapter writes itself! :D. Plus, 1/4 as short would be _too_ short.

To Guest: Thanks so much for giving me your opinion!

To Telwyn: I never got that idea, no... but as I explicitly stated in the summary, there are no pairings. Okay? Maybe you could write that idea.

Everyone, please be sure and log in/make an account before reviewing, so I can answer your reviews with a PM.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"Ayla, Mat! Long time no see!" Tiffany says delightedly.

"Long time? We saw you yesterday!" Mat protests.

"Yeah, but you joined Deborah's team. That doesnt' count."

"I was on your team," Ayla reminds them.

"You were." Fiona nods. "And we came up with a delightful plan for scaring Deborah senseless - we're going to sneak up to her tonight, and tickle her really hard for a moment, and scream in her ears - "

" _Whatever!_ " Ayla says happily.

"Hey!" Tiffany says in mock indignation. "You called me a whatever!'

"You called me a whatever!" Ayla says angrily.

"But... whatever isn't a name-calling word!" Mat says confusedly. "Why do they think 'whatever' is a name-calling word?" he asks Fiona.

"Because it is, and you called me one!" Fiona says, pretending to be upset.

Mat sighs and joins in the game.

Tangwen and the Tassof family are staring.

"Those kids look like Nate and Eden's age," Falcon observes.

"They do," Phillipe says.

"Let's copy Andrew," Fiona whispers to Tiffany.

"Sure, on three." Tiffany replies.

"One, two, three - " they both whisper together, before shrieking. " _ **WHATEVER!**_ "

Mat and Ayla jump, and the Tassof family and Tangwen take a few steps back, startled. Tiffany and Fiona start laughing. "Alright, that's enough people," Tiffany tells Fiona. "I think we got all of Shaemoor with that."

"Mat, Ayla, you behaving?" comes a call from the children's house.

"Yeah, that's just Tiffany and Fiona being crazy again," Mat hollers.

"Tiffany and Fiona are here?" Katherine says, coming out of the house. "Oh, how good to see you! I didn't get any time to talk to you yesterday."

"Sorry about that, Katherine," Tiffany tells her. "We wanted to engage Mat and Ayla in a game, since we hadn't seen them for a few days."

"No, it's alright," Katherine replies. "I'm just glad the children are having fun. Mat's been practicing his stone-throwing."

"Can I show you? Please please please?" Mat begs.

"Of course. I want to see how well you apply your lessons," Tiffany says in a pretend-dignified voice. Ayla giggles.

Mat leads the Tassof sisters into the backyard, which is close to hill that is held in by a large wood-worked lattice sort of thing. Richard had carved a large target onto the wood, which already showed scuff marks from thrown stones.

Mat picks up a small, round stone from a pile that was conveniently nearby, and throws it. He doesn't land a bullseye, but he is on the target.

"Good job, Mat!" Fiona praises him. Mat beams. "If you kind of twist the stone as you throw it, it'll go straighter. Why don't you try that next time?'

"Have you done any more baking with Miss Eda?" Tiffany asks Ayla.

"A bit," Ayla tells her.

"So Eda knows that we found Mat?"

"Yep," Mat replies.

"Mat! Ayla!" Katherine calls. "You need to clean your rooms!"

"Coming, coming," Mat grumbles as he and Ayla go into the house.

"See you later, Tiffany and Fiona!" Ayla says brightly.

"Bye!" Tiffany waves.

Tiffany and Fiona approach the PCs.

"How do you know them?" Phillipe asks.

"You know what the human tutorial is, right?" Tiffany asks, lowering her voice.

"Yes."

"Well, me and Fiona were telling people to get to the inn so they'd be safe - because it's _real_ now - and I found those two hiding from centaurs, and I brought them back. They're children, and we made friends at once. And we've been playing with them for a while now. Doing fun things."

"So I've been replaced, I suppose," Tangwen teases.

"Oh, never." Fiona assures her.

"We wouldn't let you be replaced by somebody from a game - how _ever_ real it may be now!" Tiffany says in pretend surprise. "That's just completly rediculous!"

"Oh!" Fiona says suddenly. "Remember how we went to Ebonhawke and the surrounding areas?" she says to Tiffany. "In the lore?"

"Yeah," Tiffany says.

"We could tell Mat and Ayla they're friends we made there!"

"Ooh, neat idea!" Tiffany says. "Well, they're off doing chores at the moment, we'll have to come back later. How's the family?"

"Laura misses you, I think. She snuggles up in your blanket more than usual. She took a liking to your Jazzy Bear, too."

"Aww, that's cute," Tiffany says. "Just make sure she doesn't break him. He's already got holes..."

"Really, Tiff?" Falcon says, putting his hands on his hips. "It's a teddy bear."

"So?" Tiffany shot back. "Just because you don't care about Jazzy Turtle doesn't mean I feel the same way."

Falcon rolls his eyes. " _What_ ever."

"Whatever! You cursed me!" Tiffany cries dramatically, flinging an arm over her eyes. "How could you _do_ such a thing? Traitor!"

"Whatever, yourself!" Fiona says in defense of Tiffany.

"I don't get it." Falcon says flatly.

"Well _that's_ no fun," Tiffany says grouchily.

"I can go get Deborah?" Fiona offers. "It'd only take a moment."

"Sure!" Tiffany says happily. Fiona vanishes in a puff of blue.

"What - " Tangwen starts, surprised.

"Waypoints," Tiffany says simply. "They still exist for us."

"Cool!" Falcon says, in awe. "You can _actually_ waypoint?"

"It was so fun the first couple times, you're right, but it's gotten old by now." Tiffany tells him.

"Well that's no fun!" Falcon complains, just as the nearby waypoint glows blue and first Fiona, then another girl appear.

"Deborah!" Tiffany cries dramatically, flinging her arm towards Falcon. "He cursed me! With the you-know-what!"

"He did, did he?" Deborah says dangerously. "He'll pay."

"I cursed him back already," Fiona informs her. "He hasn't got a clue how serious it is."

"Not know about the curse? Not know how bad it is?" Deborah is swelling in anger. "I've got sixteen whatevers stored up from these two, and I double them - as is my blessing to be capable of - and bring them on you!" she flings her hand, palm forwards, at Falcon (who'd also scrolled in to first-person view) and Fiona produces a streak of blue that flies out of Deborah's hand and into Falcon's chest.

Falcon blinks. "What?" he says crossly.

"Who is this boy?" Deborah asks.

"A friend we met in Ebonhawke. They all came to visit." Tiffany says cheerily. I don't think they've been cursed, any of them."

"But - you've both been cursed eight times, and - wait, did you get Mat and Ayla?" Deborah asks.

"We got Shaemoor, yeah, but not these guys."

"Okay, let's curse 'em!" Fiona says. "Whatever!" she tells them.

"You cursed me!" Tangwen says in surprise. "You really have replaced me!"

"Oh no," Fiona shakes her head. "You've only been cursed once. Deborah's got sixteen layers of it. See her suffering over there?"

Deborah looks straight up at the sky, raising her hands upwards. She flutters her hands dramatically, trembling, before collapsing into a sitting position, placing her head on her knees, and rocking back and forth while moaning.

"There's no way we'd give you that much trouble. We can't curse our other friends at all, they don't have your sense of humor. You saw Mat over there. So, we have to just pile up the layers on those who do have it, as a sign of our extreme friendship that you didn't declare us not friends anymore because we just-so-happened to curse you a bazillion times." Tiffany says brightly. "That means you need a bazillion curses, as a sign." she frowns. "I can't do a bazillion curses on my own."

"Ohh, I see," Tangwen says. "I could curse myself. Oh, and what about them?" she says, cocking her head at the rest of the Tassof family.

"Hrmm." Tiffany says, looking at them. "They don't understand. It doesn't work if they don't understand."

"Where'd you get the idea of such a curse? And why 'whatever'?" Phillipe asks.

"Whatever," Tiffany says with a flap of her hand.

"Tiffany..." Phillipe says.

"See?" she says. "I don't care enough about you to tell you, and that's why we picked whatever! It's the perfect word!" she says brightly. Phillipe facepalms.

"We got the idea... I don't even know how we got it, we've been using the curse since really young. Since before Deborah left... although Andrew never got involved before she was captured."

"Who's Andrew?"

"The person who, adopted us!" Tiffany says in surprise. "We never told you? Ebonhawke must be good for memory-loss," she said, subtly warning them.

"Oh, him." Phillipe says. "I forgot his name."

"You have been let off this once," Fiona says in a fake high-and-mighty voice. "We will not be so lenient next time."

"So, Deborah, how did the talk with Captain Thackeray go?"

"Pretty well, actually. He asked me who else was part of the Screaming Falcons - "

"OOhh!" Falcon says. "You named your group after me!"

"No we didn't!" Tiffany says in terror. "We'd never name the elite Seraph unit after you, and certainly not you screaming! That would be - "

" _Tiffany!_ " Falcon screams. " _How are you doing today?"_

"See?" Tiffany says miserably. "He's _annoying_."

"He's your little... friend," Phillipe tells Tiffany dryly. The implied ' _brother'_ is obvious. "He's _supposed_ to be annoying."

"That doesn't make it better," Tiffany replies flatly.

"W - _anyway_ ," Tiffany says. "You were saying, Deborah?"

"He asked me who else was part of the Screaming Falcons that weren't ambushed. There were only a few. A guy named Hal, and Dansky was on sick leave. There was a guy I knew, named Bigsby, but he wasn't a part of the Screaming Falcons. He might still have useful information, though, so I told the Captain about him. I told him about Captain Tervelan - he's the highest-rank Seraph in the area - and maybe he could talk to him. He seems pretty interested in getting to the bottom of the Screaming Falcons."

"They were a good unit," Tiffany agrees. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to restart the group. I saw you fighting back there, against Serentine and her goons, you were awesome."

"It's how all the Falcons are trained to fight - don't be there when the enemy hits you, and study how the enemy moves so you can predict where they'll be and hit them. And things. Which was why the Screaming Falcons were so successful - they knew enough they rarely got hurt, which was why only Dansky was on sick leave."

"It's still awesome," Fiona tells her.

"Well, if this little boy here doesn't need cursing, I need to get back to the tavern, it's a busy day today."

"Oh, sorry if I pulled you away," Tiffany tells her. "Does Petra need more help?"

"Naw, you can stay and hang out with your friends." Deborah says, before vanishing with a puff of blue.

"Okaaaay," Tiffany sighs. She kind of shakes herself out, wiggles her arms and legs as if to relieve tension. "It feels so good to not have to watch my speech. Tyrians haven't even heard of dominoes."

"Dominoes?" Phillipe echoes. "How would that come up in a conversation?"

"We conked out the bandits in the Bandithaunt Caverns, and burned all their stuff - their woodwork platforms and everything. I commented to Eda how they fell over like dominoes, and she didn't know what they were. So I told her I invented them, and what they were - wooden blocks."

"Pretty inventive daughter you have, Phillipe," Tangwen says jokingly. "Who'd ever have thought to invent wooden blocks?"

"You, of course." Tiffany says promptly. "I think the word 'dominoe' is the creative part. In Tyria, anyway. I think I'm good at recovering from slip-ups, myself, and not making them in the first place."

"We don't know what Tyrians don't know, so we have to guess." Fiona scowls. "Nobody knows about the gingerbread man."

"What's so important about that?" Tiffany asks. "It's a gingerbread man." she says flatly.

"I know, but it's weird."

"What gingerbread man?" Harrison asks.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me - "

"Oh, that one," Harrison says.

"So I've got no idea why we _care_ \- it's not like we ever mention him much at home, either, but, like Fiona said, it's weird."

"Whatever," Tiffany says dismissively.

"Tiffany, you - " Fiona starts.

"Fiona, please? It was a joke and I can't live without saying whatever!" Tiffany begs.

"Okay. But we still need to go to Hoelbrak and Rata Sum and the Grove and all those places and curse everyone."

"But you said it doesn't work if they don't understand," Tangwen points out.

"Hrrmmm. So, you can have all their curses, because you understand," Tiffany tells her. "I won't say it a bazillion times, but I'll think it a bazillion times and then say it once out loud. As long as you know that's what's going on, it'll work."

"That makes sense..."

"Whatever!" Fiona says. "Alright, she's cursed."

"That fast?"

"I'm a mesmer, and I have barely used up my mental power today. I just created a bazillion invisible clones, had them all think 'whatever' once, and then I channeled it into one word."

"Cool. Wait, a bazillion clones...?"

"Invisible ones take less willpower, mostly because they can't do anything. The willpower is from sorting through all the sensory input to direct individual ones to do whatever it is, but I didn't need to do that, I just directed them to all think 'whatever'. I couldn't do that and it be effective in a battle."

"Thanks for the curse," Tangwen says dryly. "I'll be sure to tell my mom to watch out for crazy behavior like... Deborah, right?... Like Deborah was doing."

"Oh, yes, that will be a problem," Tiffany says seriously. "Hmm. There's no counterspell, Fiona?"

"Well, it's a I-don't-care-about-you curse, so what could we say to counter that?"

"I know! _Friends_!" Tiffany replies excitedly.

"Yeah, okay. So now, we give her a bazillion counter-curses, and since we use the curse to indicate friendship, the countercurse being 'friends' will just exponentially increase that!"

"Cool!"

"Friends!" Fiona says after a moment.

"Alright, it's been sealed," Tiffany says. "You are officially a trans-dimension friend. That means you'll stay friends no matter which dimension we're in. Not that you weren't before, you understand. It's just official, now. The most important part is that you understand what just happened. Do you?"

"Of course! You cursed me with a curse that we bond over, and then you did the countercurse that we bond over even more, and so now we're trans-dimensional friends," Tangwen says promptly.

"It's lunchtime, girls. We all have to go," Joslyn says.

"Oh boy, that sounds weird, we're in Tyria," Tiffany shakes her head.

"We'll be back... some other time, I guess." Phillipe says. "How'll we run into you?"

"Mail still works," Tiffany shrugs. "Send us a letter?"

"Ah, right. We will."

"We're guaranteed to be on, because it's permanent. And bring Nate with you next time! And stuff!"

"Will do," Falcon says, before his character winked out. Everyone else vanished in the blink of an eye, as well.

"Good-bye, trans-dimensional friends," Tangwen says with a low bow. "May the Force be with you."

"May you never hold the Ring," Tiffany answered, just as solemnly. "Or, if you do, may it never corrupt you." she says, in a lighter tone.

"You've lost - you've - your hyperdrive is broken, Tangwen!" Fiona says. "The hyperdrive is what sustains your presence here!"

"So, that means she's gone, because her hyperdrive deactivated, and she's back on Earth?"

"I suppose so," Tangwen says. "Well, bye guys!" she vanishes.

"That wasn't nearly as impressive as waypointing," Tiffany says dryly. "Now, we're gonna need to discuss how we pretty much have future knowledge."

"This's gonna be a nightmare."

"We're not going to bother predicting things - we've changed it a bit too much - but we know cause-and-effect, things that'll stay the same. Like the dragons have weaknesses. Or that launching airships at Mordremoth is a bad idea, and at Zhaitan a good one. And that sylvari are immune to Zhaitan, but susceptible to Mordremoth. And things like that."

"And the Pact things."

"Yeah, we can save people. Forgal, and Tonn, and everyone. Ooh, I wonder what it'd be like to actually go into the Dream? You do that at one point. If we haven't changed it too much. We prolly have, half of it... oh wait, we might still... I don't know."

"But hey! Forgal only dies if you're Vigil. Since we're both gonna be different Orders, who dies?"

"No one, because one of us'll be standing by the warning beacon. The reason Forgal died was because he held of the Risen because we waited to long, trying to light that beacon. Half the battle was spent trying to light that beacon. Better yet, convince Watch Commander Talon to _trust the expert_."

"Expert?"

"Trahearne. He's been studying Orr for twenty-five years, he says there's a gigantic undefeatable horde coming? Ya frickin' trust he knows what he's talking about, I mean really."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"And all you have to do for Tonn is to not explode the ship as soon as the detonator goes green."

"And the other guy?"

"Zott? Just don't stop to celebrate a victory in the middle of a battle, that's what."

"And Eir?"

"The main reason she died was because she was captured when the airships crashed, which isn't going to happen."

"You like figuring out how people won't die."

"Yeah, I'm good at that. Even Scruffy, which was super obvious if you thought about it. Get some connectors, because if the ley-energy map things connectors degraded, those in Rata Novus prolly did, too."

"You're too good at this," Fiona mumbles."Even though I haven't a clue what you're talking about sometimes."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know!" Fiona throws her hands in the air.

"Whatever," Tiffany says. "I just want to _relax_ , somehow. I'm all tense. I need a mindless task."

"Killing centuars?" Fiona suggests.

"Sure, lets go do that. Shaemoor garrison need any help?"

"Probably, yeah. Let's go kill something. Who knows, centaurs might get discouraged and stop the war."

Tiffany snorts. "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen."

"That's what we're here for.

"Not any time soon," Tiffany amends. "We'd have to, like, defeat their main base. It's in the Harathi Hinterlands, to the northeast. East of Divinity's Reach, above Gendarran Fields, you know the place?"

"Yeah. Their stronghold's there?"

"Yep. If we got in there, and killed all the centaurs, that'd be real good for the Seraph. Wonder if they have a ruler we could assasinate."

"Would be nice. But anyway, we've got centaurs here and now, so let's get 'em."

"And, Fiona? What _do_ you think of us having future knowledge?" Tiffany asks while shooting down a centaur.

Fiona sighs. "I don't know, sis. I mean, of course we won't let people die - at least, not the people who died originally, as much as we can - but how are we going to do these things? I mean, you say yourself how there was a long war before we get the idea to use airships, how do we say 'oh, hello, we're from the future and we should use airships to avoid a long bloody war!' I mean really?"

"No, we just suggest it." Tiffany says drly. "Because I think I know _why_ the airships worked. It wasn't 'Zhaitan's weakness', these weaknesses make _sense_ , you know? Attacking Zhaitan from the air works because Zhaitan doesn't have any flying minions. He can - undeadify? Risenify? Turn? - anything. He can turn anything, but what can he turn that can fly? Birds? He did turn - or at least transform - some gigantic giants, but the shields on the airships took care of them." Tiffany frowns. "How could they not? It was a game, and I don't think the rocks had any effect on any part of the airship but me. Anyway. Zhaitan hasn't got flying minions. He's only got himself up there, whereas, with the airships, we could have the whole Pact. The biggest problem with dragons, I've come to realize, is not them, it's their minions. Mordremoth's minions can't do anything in his mind - their mind is his mind, and he's just stretched thin in there. Zhaitan's minions can't do anything in the air, because they can't fly. Once the minions are out of the equation, the dragons are a lot less terrifying and powerful. All we need to do to convince Trahearne - once we form the Pact - is ask him if Zhaitan has any flying minions. He doesn't, but he doesn't know that we know that. He's been studying Orr - and, by extension, Zhaitan's minions - for twenty-five years. He'd know from his own experience Zhaitan hasn't got any flying minions. He's smart, he'll probably figure it out just from thinking about how Zhaitan hasn't got any flying minions."

"Wow," Fiona says in amazement. "I can't believe you thought that up!"

"I did have a lot of free time, before we came here. I'd try to get to sleep pondering the whys and wherefores of Tyrian life. And, if I came up with an answer, I'd research it. The one with Zhaitan didn't need any researching, really. It was obvious. Then I thought up Mordremoth's minions and why they couldn't do anything. Honestly, I'll be surprised if each dragon's 'weakness' turns out to be different every time - there's only so much Anet can do, you know. I mean, maybe Kralkatorrik is vulnerable away from his Brand, and that's why he makes a new one wherever he goes? Maybe Jormag will melt if he gets into a warmer climate? Hmmph. I spent ten seconds thinking, and that's what I got. I suppose the dragon's'll all have spectacular why-didn't-I-think-of-that weaknesses."

"You left out Primordus," Fiona tells her. "What's his weakness?"

"He's the fire dragon, we just need to find a way to wake up the deep sea dragon that nobody knows the name of and make them fight, one or the other'll die, and we can finish off the other somehow."

"Or maybe they'll band together and wipe out Tyria. Thanks, but no thanks," Fiona says flatly.

"Yeah, okay. Primordus... water's still a weakness, though, probably. Ooh! Or some fire-protection boon!"

"On the whole Pact?" Fiona raises an eyebrow.

"Grumble, grumble, grumble," Tiffany grumbles.

Fiona smirks. "Stop grumbling."

"Mumble, mumble, mumble," Tiffany mumbles, peering mischeivously at Fiona.

"That's better," Fiona grunts.

Both girls start laughing.

"Oooh, I knew we'd have to do that sometime," Tiffany says after a minute. "Too bad nobody in Tyria gets it... or anyone 'sides Dad and Falcon, either. That we know."

"Well, we get it, and that's what counts."

"Grumble." Tiffany says shortly. _"Anyway_. Obviously, no, not on the whole Pact - "

"Where were we?" Fiona asks.

"Can't put fire protection on the whole Pact." Tiffany tells her. "So, no, not on the whole Pact, but... I mean, certain races were special against certain Elder Dragons - sylvari couldn't be corrupted by... Zhaitan," Tiffany says carefully, muttering under her breath, "You know how I mix those two up sometimes... and sylvari also were vulnerable against Mordremoth. Now, the reason they couldn't be corrupted by Zhaitan was the Pale Tree. She protects her children from the dragon's influence, except Mordremoth, because 'I'm your creator' which, loathe as I am to admit it, yes, he kinda did. But, that also means sylvari'll prolly be immune to the other dragons as well, unless they use convincing tactics. Also, I heard dragons absorb each other's powers when they die."

"Yyyouch!" Fiona screeches. "What the heck, Tiffany?!"

"Not all of it... like, Mordremoth was taking dead bodies and turning them into Mordrem. Only sylvari though. And, I think Zhaitan bound the spirits of the dead to make them do his bidding. Because he knows what his minions know, in life or in death. And sylvari are immune because Pale Tree protection. But I don't think Mordremoth could do that, he just wants bodies doing his bidding, and if they don't have a mind, so much the better for him. And I heard, from spoilers I got when reading precariously close to LS3 and PoF events on the wiki, that Jormag and Kralkatorrik got plant and death powers when they woke. One of them seemed to use it more, so that people think that a dragon being closer to another dragon when it dies will get them more of that power. I don't know much about this aspect of draconical existence, because I try not to give myself spoilers... oooh." Tiffany shudders. "I am _ssssooo_ glad I never got a HoT spoiler... ya know?"

"Yeeeeah." Fiona nods vigorously. " _That_ 'd be terrible."

"Anyway. So... why were we discussing draconic weaknesses again? We were discussing how to tell Trahearne to use airships."

"We got that covered, how 'bout Mordremoth?"

"Well, they're the _Elder Dragons._ Doncha think they _wouldn't_ have an easy-kill switch that's the same for _all_ of them? Naw, it makes no sense. They'd have their own respective weaknesses. We'd talk it over - by the time Zhaitan's dead, we'll be best friends with Trahearne, and we'd discuss it. What his minions are, what they do, etc, and see if we can pinpoint a weakness. ' _A unique, respective weakness,_ ' Taimi said."

"You just love quoting your characters," Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Hey, they're not 'my characters', 'guild wars characters' or even 'Anet's characters' anymore, Fi. They're people. They have character. ... Pun intended. Kinda. Whatever."

"Whatever," Fiona agrees. "It's just a doozy though, this future knowledge thing. What're you gonna do when it runs out?"

"I won't give him specific directions on what to do with his troops, you know. I'll be proposing weaknesses the dragon might have. You know we don't know nearly enough about the other dragons for me to have any idea what their weakness could be - we know so little about Primordus, especially - leaving out DSD, of course - "

"DSD?"

"Deep Sea Dragon. We know so little about Primordus, just he's a fire dragon and drove the asura and the skritt to the surface, and the dwarves turned to stone and fought it's minions."

"There's dwarves?"

"I know. They turned themselves into stone, but they're still alive, and they fight Primordus's minions to this day. I _think_ you meet one of them if you choose the Priory... maybe? I don't know. Just a whisper of a rumor, you know. A single mention, somewhere... you know."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, why are we discussing this again?"

Fiona shrugs. "I don't know."

"So, future knowledge, huh."

"Make more friends?" Fiona suggests.

"And have 'em die?" Tiffany snorts. "No way. Forgal died, Tonn died, Zott died, Logan _almost_ died - "

"What the - what are you talking about? When does _Logan_ almost die?"

"Whoopsie, I called him Logan _again_. We can't do that... anyway, we were in the middle of Zhaitan's territory, trying to build an airship out of scrap junk or somthing. We got all the pieces together, and then _thud. Thud. Thud._ Risen giants incoming! Get into the air! Ooh no, one of the ropes won't come out the ground, someone needs to stay behind to get it! Yikes! So Logan goes up and says - 'Hey guys, I left you behind for Kralkatorrik, now it's time for you to leave me behind. I'll get that rope.' and we're all like 'No! We just made friends with you again after five years of separation!' and he's like 'Seriously guys, this needs to be done.' So he does it, and then later as the junky airship is failing, along comes another one with Logan on it! Yipppeee! How the heck did he survive? You _see him_ in the middle of a circle of ten giants being bashed on. How does he get away from that?!"

"Youch," Fiona says again. "Well, won't happen this time."

"Yeah, because we won't get the bright idea to scavenge an airship in the middle of Zhaitan's territory... where'd the crashed airship we were fixing come from, anyway...?"

"I don't know!" Fiona says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whoa, lookit that. We cleared out the centaurs around here," Tiffany says suddenly. "No centaurs around _this_ garrison, thank ya _very_ much!" she shouts, turning southward. "Hopefully the Seraph can get the garrison sealed. Helps the war effort, you know. Their trouble was they couldn't get the area cleared enough to keep it clear. Post patrols and things. I think they won't have much more centaur trouble here."

"Are we done relaxing and killing centaurs mindlessly?"

"Mindlessly, right. You must have got extra meditation in this morning, somehow. Talking and dealing with centaurs?"

"I just need to throw my energy balls and greatswords. Honestly, these are easy. It's centaurs."

"Maybe the Seraph need a mesmer on their side," Tiffany mumbles.

"They've got Captain Thackeray, he's a guardian," Fiona points out.

"Yeah, besides him! Like, offensive stuff. Not that being a guardian is bad or anything, but the Seraph need, like, an elementalist or a mesmer or - hey, a Seraph necromancer would be cool!"

"How about a shaman?"

"There's no shamans in Guild Wars, your thinking of EverQu - "

"Ugh. A shaman summoned that earth elemental. How come the bad guys get shamans and we don't?"

"So you _do_ pay attention!"

"It's on his nameplate, Tiff. 'Modniir shaman'. "

"It's a Modniir sage or somthing, they call it a shaman later on."

"I notice the dialog more than the nameplates, and if the dialog says its a shaman then it's a shaman."

"Why can't they be the same thing?" Tiffany says exasperatedly.

"There's no sages, either, and you can't be a sage. No good guy sages, either! Yay good guys!"

"There's the Exalted."

"Huh?"

"There's three... I dunno, sections? Divisions? Of the Exalted. There's Burnishers, Sages, and... one other, I forget. The Sages guard the pylons, and they kinda shoot light out of their arms or something."

"That's neat," Fiona says absentmindedly. "But they don't count. They're off in Auric Basin, guarding Tarir, and there's no Seraph sages."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't have to be so picky," Fiona mumbles.

"We're done here... wanna go check on the bandithaunt caverns? Make sure they're not trying to rebuild?"

"Sure."

"Walk or waypoint?"

"Mmm... waypoint."

"Hey, wait!" Tiffany says. "There's more than one entrance to the bandithaunt caverns!"

"Is there?"

"Yeah, remember the secret tunnel under the old farmhouse? East of Cassie's ranch?"

"Ooh, yeah..."

"Let's go there, and clean out those bandits. They prolly... urgh. We'll need to clean the whole thing out again..."

"Well, lets go! There can't be that many of them, yet."

"Closest waypoint is the one by Diah's farm, the first heart."

"C'mon."

"Oh, geez, we're using game terminology again," Tiffany mumbles as she waypoints.

* * *

Logan breaths deeply of the clear air outside the city. Not to say that the air in the city isn't clear - it is just different. The cold, stiff breeze that blows up from the south to Shaemoor garrison is refreshing, and clears Logan's mind for thought.

Logan had been called up to investigate the disappearance of the centaurs from the area, and to help with securing the garrison.

"Two girls passed through here earlier today, Captain. Barthol, on the walls up there, should know more, he was stationed up there to watch for more centaurs."

"Thank you, soldier." Logan says, passing onto the wall of the garrison.

"Sir, two girls passed through here, using the waypoint. They proceeded to systematically take down all the centaurs in the area, almost absentmindedly. There generally seemed to be a few more of them, especially when they took on more than one centaur."

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"Yes, sir. One was a girl with a bow and bear by her side, the other carried a staff in her hand. They seemed to be talking to each other. One girl screeched at one point, I heard the name Tiffany. And - "

"I didn't... I don't..." Logan sighs. "I don't need to know what they were talking about, I need a report on the situation. I was called down here for information on why the centaurs are apparently gone."

"The girls cleaned them out of the area, sir. Some centaurs fled, but the fact remains that they're gone for now, and we need to secure the garrison before they come back."

"Of course. If we can get the garrison secured before the centaurs return, this will be a great victory for the area, and we can advance the war front." Logan agrees. "I want scouts sent out to ascertain how far the centaurs have fled, and where their nearest base is."

"Understood, sir." the guard said, saluting and running off.

* * *

Later, back at his office, Logan is thinking. The Tassof girls - he is sure the ones who cleared out the centaurs are those girls - were really good at combat, as their older sister had been as a part of the Screaming Falcons. Logan recalls the words that the ranger - Tiffany - had said before leaving the detainment cells in his office, after defeating Serentine. He realizes that, with his determination to avoid thinking much about Destiny's Edge - at least, until recently - he would never have come to the conclusions he did without that superficial nudge from an outside source.

His mind returns to a question he had been pondering - were Tiffany's words intentional, or just - in her mind - an elegant farewell?

No one knew why Destiny's Edge split up, only that none of them were on speaking terms with another, and no one knew why. Logan is glad of that - it's no one's business.

So Logan comes again to the conclusion that it can't have been intentional, those words - if she had known whom she quoting, she would have carefully avoided the slightest mention of Rytlock.

However angry he had been, however, it is nothing to how happy he is that he'd finally figured out the problem. He's actually grateful that Tiffany had happened to say those things otherwise, he'd never have let himself think about it.

' _But nobody will listen. Except perhaps Caithe. And nobody has listened to Caithe for the last five years. Which is what the problem is._ ' Logan thinks with a mental sigh.

Logan is still angry at Rytlock, of course - Rytlock had said some very unforgivable things when Logan had returned to the scene of the battle. But now that Logan knows _why_ , he's not nearly as angry as he was, just... upset? ' _Upset is the right word. I won't blow up at him or anything, the way I did last time I saw him. Blowing up is never proper communication. Oh look, I've turned into Caithe._ ' Logan thinks dryly. ' _Well, I should go update Jennah on the war effort... securing Shaemoor garrison is a big win, at least for the area. Centaurs were getting entirely too close to Divinity's Reach.'_

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So, howya like it? Thanks again for reviews!

And again, I'm so sorry this took so long...

I hope this wasn't too confusing... eeh. Perhaps it was. Sorry if it is.

*waves hand through the air* You want to post a review.

You're right, we do! *posts review* wait, why did I want to do that again? Ehh, who cares.

(you need to post a review if you know what actually happened there, or I'll think nobody knows)


	12. Chapter 12: Destiny's Edge

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: A chapter to recover in, to digest chapter ten eleven with.

* * *

Chapter twelve: Destiny's Edge

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

The title says it all, guys! _Yes_ this chapter was _so_ fun to write, and I hope I kept it all in character. (I serisouly doubt I did, though.)

My brother keeps mispronouncing 'Ayla', so here's a pronunciation guide: 'Aay-la' ( _not_ 'eye-la')

And I got over 200 views! Yay!

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"Tiffany! Fiona!" Ayla shouts. "I perfected my Whatever!"

"Your what, now?" Fiona asks, poking her head in the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"My Whatever!"

"Tiffffffany! Ayla made something she calls a 'Whatever!' Any ideas on what it could be?"

"A... Whatever?"

Passing by, and not hearing much except 'whatever,' 'whatever' 'whatever', Petra's eyes widen and she dashes downstairs to find Andrew.

"Dad! They're doing whatever again!"

"They _what_? That 'everybody gets whatever'd' was my best idea! To make them stop! But they still went to all those cities and did it anyway, just like they said they would..."

"Even the part about the dragons, yep."

"Yeah, that was embarrassing. Especially that last one - 'Primordus, you hatchling, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm gonna curse you! _Whatever_!' at least they _did_ kill him..."

"Honoring Deborah's memory, yep. Though why they chose _that_ to remember her with, _I_ don't know..." Petra sighs.

Back in the workroom, Ayla is still trying to make Tiffany and Fiona understand.

"It's a Whatever." she says exasperatedly. She gets blank looks. " _You're_ both whatevers," she says flatly.

"OH!" Tiffany says, a lightbulb goes off in her head. "The curse!"

"You named an invention Whatever?" Fiona demands. "Deborah would have loved that," she sighs.

"That's why I named it that. We'll call it a Whatever, but to everyone else it'll be known as the Blaster."

"What's it do?"

"It shoots red bolts of energy at people. It burns. See?" she fires the invention at the wall, and a thin, red line of light about a foot long shoots from the tip of the invention, and a charred, burnt indent appears in the wall, smoking. "It's more powerful than I thought it'd be," Ayla says, peering down the barrel of what looks like a small handgun.

"Ayla, careful. Don't want to shoot yourself," Tiffany cautions.

"Inafit... ekil Rats Seraow? Retsalb?" Fiona mutters to Tiffany.

"Rats... stath look." Tiffany mumbles back.

"So, it shoots ley-line energy?" Fiona asks. "What would it do to a person?"

"Well, if you could _hold_ the bolt of energy, you could probably slice someone's arm off with it. And it would cauterize the wound."

"Rebastihl, Anoif," Tiffany whispers. "Esh sah..."

"I wonk, won eb taique." Fiona growls under her breath.

"Want to go and thaw out the Shiverpeaks?" Tiffany jokes.

"Oh, you'd need a bazillion of these to thaw them. They're cold."

"If there were any Elder Dragons left, it'd probably kill them," Fiona offers.

"But there aren't," Tiffany points out.

"Yeah, well, we could find Trahearne, and get her to resurrect Kralkatorrik, and we could kill him over again, for vengeance." Fiona says, her expression darkening.

"Kralk's been dead for like seven years, even Trahearne couldn't raise _him_." Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and certainly not anyone _else_ we might know who happened to die in that time frame..." Fiona grumbles.

"Kralkatorrik likes taking friends with him. First it was Snaff, back in 1320, and then, in 1332... well..."

The girls were quiet for a moment.

"Look what I learned!" Mat cries, running in. He is covered in flames. "I finally built up my immunity to fire!"

"That's cool, Mat! What about the area around you?"

"I just maintain a puddle of water under my feet. It's easy. Or I fly."

"Are you immune to drowning yet?" Fiona asks dryly. "What? If he can be immune to fire, he can be immune to water, too."

"And, following that logic, he has to be ' _immune_ ' to air, as well." Tiffany says flatly.

"Wish I _was_ immune to Eir," Mat grumbles. "She keeps picking me up and throwing me over her shoulder, before tossing me in Garm's pen and forcing me to defend myself. I tried to fly out with air, but she's got this barrier. So I had to find a way to escape without killing Garm, but I don't have any shields so Garm was all over me and stuff - I can't defend myself from that, not without killing him! And - "

Tiffany and Fiona burst out laughing. Tiffany is rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. Fiona is smirking and grinning.

"Eir, Garm, the pen, and the barrier were all illusions," Ayla tells Mat absentmindedly.

Mat stares at Fiona in openmouthed horror. "You did _what_?"

"Yep," Fiona says, nodding smugly. "Mmmhmm. And then I went and told the real Eir all about it."

" _WHAT?_ " Mat shrieks. The flames covering his body are replaced by flowing torrents of water, and a jet of water flies out of his outstretched hand, dousing Fiona.

"Watch it, Mat!" Ayla shrieks. "This is my workroom, and you're going to short-circuit _everything_! At _least_ use some other element!"

"You'll just recreate it again," Mat says grumpily.

"Not this!" Ayla says angrily, waving her Whatever in his face. "This is the only working prototype I have of the Whatever Blaster!"

"Whatever Blaster?" Mat says in confusion.

Ayla fires the blaster out the window. It burns through the glass and the bolt of energy sails out into the atmosphere, dissipating against the clouds. She fires it at the wall, and another blackened, smoking crater appears.

Mat stumbles back in awe. "You made that?"

"Who else, these two?" she asks, gesturing to Tiffany, who is just recoving from her laughing fit.

"It's not like I could ever make something like that," Trahearne says, leaning against the doorway. "That thing blasted those holes?"

"Yep," Ayla beams.

"I think we coulda killed dragons with it, if any were still around. Woulda saved some people if we'd had this then.

"No need to mention that, everyone knows it," Zojja says grumpily.

"How about we just find that dragon's body and zap it full of holes? Might work," Braham says.

"It could... and we can go blast all the dragons." Tiffany says. "That would be unsettlingly satisfying."

"Yep. Now tell me, what's Rytlock been up to these days? I haven't seen him in a while," Mat asks.

"You _would_ ask," Ayla says, closely inspecting her blaster with a magnifying lense. "He's like, your role model or something."

"Really, Ayla?" Mat sighs.

"Actually, Rytlock's been dealing with another uprising of ghosts in northern Ascalon recently." Caithe says, unstealthing.

"I thought we _dealt_ with those?" Fiona says in surprise.

"Apparently you can't kill a ghost. It just keeps coming back," Caithe sighs. "You'd have to put it to rest somehow."

"And no one knows how," Rox interjects. "We've tried so many things, but they do just keep coming back. They don't come back where you killed them, though - it's like they have some underground anchor or something, they sprout up from caverns generally."

"That's not good," Tiffany says, frowning.

"Of course it's not good," Canach says. "Nothing about ghosts is ever _good_."

"Not necessarily _bad_ , though," Marjory says. "If killing them worked, they'd just dissolve, most likely. Their spirits would no longer roam the living world, but they'd still be restless and never get to... wherever resting spirits go."

"Well _that's_ not good," Kasmeer says. "Think an illusion of, like, no charr left in Ascalon would do it?"

"If the illusion was lifted too soon, it'd probably fail," Fiona says. "And none of us are powerful enough for that."

"Yeah. Too bad they never talk or give you a chance to talk to them." Mat sighs. "Oh!" he says, brightening up. "I got my fire immunity completed! Check it!" he engulfs his body in flames, rising a few inches into the air so as not to light the floor on fire.

"Now see, _that_ would have been useful against Primordus," Eir says. "I don't suppose it works on other people?"

"Naw," Mat says. "You need to have an affinity to the element before you can begin working up an immunity."

"We wouldn't have been able to curse him if Mat'd been able to do that - or been old enough to help," Tiffany tells them.

"Curse... oh, not this again," Logan says in despair.

"So, Tiff. Ever think about home much?" Fiona asks.

"Oh, all the time. It's been a while since anyone visited."

"Well, we're here now," says Phillipe, him and the rest of the family materializing in the hallway.

"Yes!" Tiffany says happily. "It's been so long!"

"Got any better at drawing maps?" Falcon asks.

"Oh, yes. I can draw Rata Novus - _Rata Novus_ \- with just a vocal description."

"That is improvement! You ready, then?"

"Oh, yeah. Certainly." Tiffany nods enthusiastically. "It'll be so cool to have a map of Earth, I don't remember my geography any - "

"Well it's been fifteen years, no one blames you," Joslyn inserts.

"Yeah, it's still kind of weird to think it's 1340. I mean really! We came here in, what was it, about 1325?"

"Yeah, that's right," Fiona nods. "Remember, the personal story of... it was something wars, wasn't it?"

"Guild Wars 2," Falcon rolls his eyes. "Honestly, you're so forgetful sometimes."

"Only of things that don't matter. Remember, before we came here, I was all moany about how Trahearne had died?"

"Oh, yeah. That was when we fought... Mordremoth, right?"

"Yeah, the plant monster. The mind monster. Whatever you want to call it monster." Tiffany says, flapping her hand.

"Mat's flames would've been useful."

"Mat was like, nine." Tiffany says flatly. "Just because he's almost twenty now - wait, _Mat_ is almost _twenty_?"

The two girls stare at each other.

"That means Nate is almost twenty."

"We told you that," Harrison says in confusion.

"Yeah, but it didn't sink in. It's like back when I was thirteen, and I was like 'wait wait wait wait - I'm gonna be _fourteen_ in a few months? Whaaat? I know it's happening, but it's just so unbelievable!"

"I know. Well, let's get that map drawn! What's the scale?"

"We're just doing the places we knew. You remember them best. The scale... well, you tell me what the scale should be for this size paper," Tiffany tells Phillipe, pulling out a gigantic sheet of paper.

"Okay. First, you need to draw the border of LA about..."

"That was tiring," Tiffany says, wiping her forehead. The map she'd drawn painstakingly over the last couple hours hangs on the wall, completed. It shows her home neighborhood in extreme care and detail, with notes saying what was new since she'd last seen it. "You're good at descrbing maps, Dad."

"I had to practice for forever," Phillipe says dramatically.

"Dad. You don't say forever."

"No, it was don't say always. Remember, we'd say 'he's _always_ doing X,' and Dad would say 'no, he's _not_ always doing X, only sometimes. You're not even always breathing. Or alive.'"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Am I late?" Tangwen asks.

"By several hours," Fiona tells her. "If you wanted to watch the painstakingly boring process of mapmaking, which, I assure you, you don't really care about. But if you wanted to talk to us _after_ the map was done, then you're right on time."

"Great. So, what's been invented recently by the A-girl?"

"She made a Star Wars blaster." Tiffany tells her.

"That is so cool, I need to see that," Tangwen declares. "From the originals?"

"Yep." Tiffany tells her, before getting a confused look. "You mean they got a new type of blaster for the newer ones?"

"Sadly," Tangwen tells them. "I liked the old blasters."

" _Ayla!_ " Fiona yells. "Come show Tangwen your Whatever Blaster!"

"She calls it a Whatever Blaster?" Tangwen says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yepp..." Tiffany says happily. "Fi, cover the map with an illusion, don't want Ayla asking about it."

The wall ripples and the map disappears as Alya comes in.

She aims at the wall ( not the one with the map) and fires. The smoking crater left behind leaves the Tassof family in shock.

"That is one powerful blaster," Tangwen says in surprise, darting a wide-eyed look at Tiffany and Fiona. "How do you fix the holes?"

"Ya don't," Ayla says flippantly. "It's ley-line energy, you'd have to replace the beam or somthing."

"Wow."

"And Mat got his fire immunity working," Tiffany says, snapping her fingers. "I knew there was something I'd forgotten. Go get him, Ayla?"

"I don't have to," Ayla says, reaching into a pocket. "Mat, Tiffany requests you in her room," she says into the little, black box she holds in her hand. Her voice echoes all over the house, causing the Tassof's to wince.

Tiffany looks at the box in awe. "You made a voice-transmitter that works in multiple places at once! Like a group radio!"

"Yep," Ayla says, bouncing the box in her hand, like Fiona so frequently did with her energy orbs.

Mat comes in, rubbing his ear. "You didn't have to put one of those in my meditation corner, Ayla," he snarls.

"Ouch," Fiona winces.

"It's a crisp now, anyway," Mat says cheerfully. "So, what'd you want me for?"

"These people want to see your fire immunity."

Mat grins and lifts off the ground a few inches, before bursting into flame. "Look what else I can do," he says. Multiple orbs of water appear in ever more complex rings around him, and his hands are encased in earth. "All the elements at once!" he says, gritting his teeth.

A laser blast rips through one of Mat's water orbs, but gets absorbed into the water. Mat blinks. "Hey, it gave me it's energy!"

"Water is very energy-conductive," Phillipe says, nodding.

An illusion of a power line drooping through a puddle of water, and sparking with electricity, appears on one wall.

Ayla kept shooting Mat's water orbs.

"You know, if we ever get in a serious fight, I'll just maintain a water orb for Ayla to feed ley-line energy into, and I won't tire out," Mat tells them.

"Good idea," Tiffany nods. "Especially if the enemy does this," she shoots a special arrow into the water orb and disappears. "Gotcha," she sings out, putting Mat in a chokehold briefly, before releasing him.

"Right, well I have to go," Tangwen tells them. "See you later, guys!" she waypoints to Shaemoor and logs out.

"Same here," Phillipe says. "We have places to be."

"Seeya!" Tiffany says as they all waypoint.

"Well, I've got to improve my communication system," Ayla says, picking up her blaster and leaving the room.

Mat's elements disappear and he lands lightly on the floor. "Feeling surprisingly refreshed, for all that. Good energy, those ley-lines have." he says, nodding. "I'm gonna go meditate."

After Mat leaves the room, Fiona's illusion on the map fades, and she and Tiffany spend the rest of the afternoon remembering different events that had occurred in their neighborhood.

"Remember when we'd go on walks with Granny?" Fiona asks, tracing the street their house is situated on.

"I kinda do... Yeah, I suppose I do!" Tiffany says, brightening up. "I remember the first time I brought my bike along, and there were a couple extra rules 'cause I was the only one with a bike."

"Yeah, you _always_ 'suppose' things. Ha! You even 'supposed' that Mordremoth could knock the Pact's airships out of the air," Fiona says dryly.

"Really?"

"No, not really. You made entirely certain that certain things wouldn't happen, and saying 'I suppose' wouldn't do that," Fiona says rolling her eyes.

"What the - " Tiffany stops, staring at the map. "No _way_. Fiona, it - it - _it!_ " her voice gets higher and higher. "Fiona!"

"Tiffany, wha - " Fiona turns to look at the map. Her mouth drops open. "Tiff... you suppose...?"

"No, I do _not_ suppose!" Tiffany says, barely above a whisper. "According to past experiences, we should be arriving - excluding any other stuff - in about half a minute."

"What'll Destiny's Edge think?" Fiona asks. Destiny's Edge had expanded to almost everybody, even Mat and Ayla.

"I don't know. But... it... Fi, it won't matter!" Tiffany says, her voice rising. "We won't be here, and it's only real for us! And them! What'll - will all out time just be erased?"

"I hope not!" Fiona replies, her voice rising in panic. "Will we be able to get back?"

"I hope so. Like world-hopping," Tiffany says. "At least we'll be able to see the family in person..." she shields her eyes. "If I had to choose... I don't know!" she says. "But the choice isn't ours, anymore."

Both girls face directly into almost-too-strong light coming from the map of home. The colors around them swirl, and they are once again in the room of nothingness where they had made the ranger and mesmer that had been with them for the last fifteen years. The only thing that is missing is the character creation control panel. They are in darkness, with the only light being a pale, directionless light that emits from the floor in a small radius around the two girls.

Tiffany glances at her side, startled at the absence of Beorn and their mental link. The familiar weight on her back of her bow is missing, and her knives no longer weigh her sleeves down.

Fiona puts both hands to her head in startled realization that the familiar presence of her illusions - that slept in her head while she wasn't using them - is gone. Her staff has vanished from its place on her back, and some of her minor, constant illusions vanish.

"Beorn! Gwahir! Shelob!" Tiffany is calling frantically, but none of her loyal pets answer her calls. She can't even sense their stealthed forms nearby.

Fiona desperately tries to conjure an image of herself. It doesn't work. The familar weight of a small, silver ring that fuels her energy and regenerates her wounds is gone. So are several of her other signets that she had grown used to over the years.

"We heal as one," Tiffany whimpers, hoping to fix something - her broken mental connection, her pets that are broken, anything.

The place where, previously, the character creation menu had been the last time this had happened, now contains another map - this one of Tyria, and backwards. Kryta is on the right-hand side, with Ascalon and the Brand on the right.

For the first few minutes, it seems far away from them, but now it is growing in size. At the last moment, Tiffany realizes they are rushing through nothingness towards the map.

As the map and the two girls collide, they don't. They go through it, and a swirl of colors implode on the girls vision. The map - or them, whoever it was that was moving - has stopped, and it is no longer backwards, because they are on the right side of it.

Fiona gasps for breath as if she had just been underwater for a touch longer than felt comfortable. She blinks and looks around. It's the living room at home, only slightly different from the last time they had seen it.

"They're gone," Tiffany whimpers, referring to her pets. She hasn't seen the room.

"Tiff, we're _home_." Fiona whispers in awe.

"We're - " Tiffany looks up. "We are." she breathes. "We're home. Fiona..."

"We're home," Fiona repeats, it just starting to sink in. "We're home!" she shouts.

Both girls grab each other's hands and dance around the room. "We're home, home, home!" they shout in glee.

Tiffany hears a thump down the hallway, and spins into a ready position, before remembering she's home.

Doors slam open all down the hall, and it seems like a stampede. Six people stop by the hallway, staring.

" _MOM!"_ Falcon shrieks, tearing outside to look for her. " _MOM! TIFFANY AND FIONA ARE HOME!"_

Joslyn comes barreling inside. "You're home!" she says joyfully.

"How did it happen?" Phillipe says from his chair by the desk.

"The map we drew," Tiffany said happily. "It activated."

"Maps = universe travel, then, I suppose," Laura says.

Tiffany spins around. "Laura! You're... all grown up!"

"Yes, I am." Laura says. "I have been visiting you like everyone else, you know."

"It's different, seeing you in real life, you know," Fiona says flatly.

"How can I have missed my little Lori growing up!" Tiffany says in despair. "She was essentially my little baby before I left."

Tangwen, having heard Falcon's screech for Joslyn outside, zips in through the door.

"Tiffany! Fiona! You're back!" she cries, stopping short.

"Yes, we are! It's so... different. Please tell me you got the burn pile done, Dad?" she says.

"Well of course! I wouldn't leave that gigantic pile of wood there in our front yard for fifteen years!"

"I know, just making sure," Tiffany warns.

"That's what you're making sure of?" Tangwen asks incredulously.

"Well, I know it's going to look weird, I was just preparing myself. And are you _absolutely sure you didn't mess with my coin, Dad?_ "

"Of course not," Phillipe says. "I would never. It's 2033, BTC has so boomed. It's worth millions."

"Millions, wow. And - wait, it's 2033? That's just weird. I'm used to it being the thirteen-hundreds, it's like we jumped forward seven hundred years."

"Techonology-wise, we have," Fiona tells her."Computers and cellphones and stuff."

"Computers and... oh. We haven't used those in ages, tech has advanced quite a bit."

Oh, that is so cool, and - whoa!" Tiffany jumps out of her skin. "It's a _baby!_ You had another one!" Tiffany says happily, scooping up the little girl. "What's her name, Dad?"

"Haven." Joslyn says.

"Aww, it's a widdle widdle girl-lay-lel!" Tiffany says, tickling the baby. "It's widdle widdle girlie! Oh my Haven!"

"That doesn't sound nearly as good as 'Oh my Lori!'" Fiona tells her.

"Yeah, that's because it doesn't rhyme," Tiffany tells her. "Still a cutie cutie _baby_ , a cutie cutie _baby_ ,"

"I thought you said you weren't having anymore?"

"Well, we debated for thirteen years, but then we decided we needed some little ones. Because God wanted us to have more," Joslyn tells her. "So we had more."

"Well, that's good. Will you have any more?"

"Probably. We've got a good eight children now to help take care of them."

Tiffany beams at her mother. "Of course."

 _ **THE END OF: TYRIA'S REAL!?**_

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I know, I know, a big surprise... but hey! The story continues in the next chapter. Do not disappoint me by leaving no reviews on this one, and don't disappoint me even further by not reading the next chapter. Got it?

Oh, and here's the translations:

"Ayla, careful. Don't want to shoot yourself," Tiffany cautions.

 **"Tiffany... like** **Star Wars** **? Blasters?** " Fiona mutters to Tiffany.

" **Star** **... that's cool**." Tiffany mumbles back.

"So, it shoots ley-line energy?" Fiona asks. "What would it do to a person?"

"Well, if you could _hold_ the bolt of energy, you could probably slice someone's arm off with it. And it would cauterize the wound."

" **Lightsabers, Fiona.** " Tiffany whispers. " **She has..."**

" **I know, now be quiet** ," Fiona growls under her breath.

"Want to go and thaw out the Shiverpeaks?" Tiffany jokes.


	13. Chapter 13: The White Mantle

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: The Tassof sisters assist the Shining Blade and the Seraph in uprooting several White Mantle hideouts, in the process of trying to find their parents.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: The White Mantle

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Hmmph. This may seem rushed... but I _believe_ that next up is the level twenty quest. Because it could happen any time, given what it is.

Now, I have not played this quest in... I played it once. Like, five years ago. And I forget most all of it. So me and Fiona will most likely just follow along carefully so as not to foul anything up. Shining Blade dealing with the White Mantle and all that sort of thing. Probably.

Coincidentally, the family the two girls have on Earth and family they have in Tyria have the same last name. Confusing, huh.

And the operations might get confused - yes, I know 'The Sting' takes place in Blackroot Cut, and 'Drawing out the Cult' in Sojourner's Way, but... I mixed it up because I mixed it up and then I realized what happened and I'd already written half of it... oh well.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"Tiffany!" Fiona sits up. "Tiffany, we - " Fiona stares around the room a moment. It is her room in Andrew's tavern. Here forhead furrows in confusion. She quickly scrambles over to the desk in the corner. It's 1325.

Her mouth drops. "It was just a freaking _dream_?" she demands of the air. "Really?" she thinks for a moment. It'd been fifteen years in the future, apparently, and all the dragons had been dead. But so had Deborah. Fiona shivers. "It was just a dream," she tells herself. "It won't actually happen."

Later that morning, Tiffany and Fiona were chatting over the breakfast table, when a pigeon landed on the table. A small tube was attached to it's leg, enclosing a message.

Tiffany carefully unties the small capsule from the leg of the carrier pigeon. The bird cocks it's head at Tiffany.

Tiffany looks at the bird for a moment, before glancing at Fiona by her side. "Sith sidinmer em fo... Yerrah Rettop. I knith ti si niteeaw rof a yelper." she mumbles to Fiona.

"Dayer ti," Fiona replies.

Tiffany undoes the tiny clasp holding the capsule shut, and a message slides out.

 _You Are Not Alone_

 _My friend,_  
 _Congratulations on your recent accolades as the "Hero of Shaemoor." I'm a researcher for the Queen's archives, and I have recently uncovered some information regarding your parents. I thought you might want to see it. I would prefer to discuss the details in person, so if you will meet me at the palace gardens at Divinity's Reach, I'll share them with you._  
 _To prove I am what I say, I have enclosed half of an amulet, which I believe will match a broken one you've owned since you were born—something my research led me to uncover. I look forward to meeting you face-to-face._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _A Friend_

Tiffany looks at the message for a moment, her mind racing. There hadn't been a 'greatest regret' question when she'd created this character... so she and Fiona did both - they'd rescued Deborah, and now they were going to find out that their parents were dead. This was where she and Fiona would meet up with the Shining Blade and learn about the White Mantle.

Tiffany glances at the bird still sitting on the table, her eyes narrowed.

"I'll read it aloud," Tiffany says. "...sincerely, a friend."

As soon as she finishes, the paper bursts into flames. Tiffany drops it in shock, the bird on the table hopping backwards. When the paper had been burned to ash, all that remains is an intricately worked amulet that looks to made of silver.

Tiffany carefully picks it up, expecting it to be cold and heavy. Instead, it is rather light, but the coldness of the silver seems to be... off. Unnatural.

"Fiona... the other half of the amulet," Tiffany whispers in awe. "It should be in - "

"I know," Fiona replies, leaving the table. When she returns, an identical half an amulet in her hand. This half has a thin, strong silver chain threaded through the hole at the top. She carefully hands it to Tiffany, who tries to fit the two pieces together.

They fit like a puzzle piece, and the crack that had separated the two halves seems to seal up. The metal warms slightly in Tiffany's hand, and the amulet vibrates ever so faintly with contained magical energy. The unnatural feeling Tiffany had been getting vanishes, replaced with a warm feeling of... completion. Of being whole once again, and how _right_ that is.

The hole in the middle of the amulet - there by design, not because of the ancient amulet - glows faintly, and a small gem materializes, filling the hole perfectly. A design is etched onto the gem, which glows a faint golden hue.

The Tassof family is staring at the amulet in Tiffany's hand, silver chain dangling between her fingers.

"It... it's warm," Tiffany whispers. "Feel it."

She holds out the amulet, and each member of the family holds it in turn, gasping in awe at the tangible power the amulet holds.

"It's not... items that contain magical power don't vibrate like that," Deborah tells them in a hushed tone. "It must be full of very powerful magic."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," Tiffany says softly. "It just...feels that way."

"So... we going to the palace gardens?" Deborah asks.

"Of course. I'm surprised this letter was addressed to me, I suppose this friend didn't believe you to still be alive. I believe this bird is waiting for a reply to carry. Confirmation, no doubt." Tiffany replies. She leaves the room.

"Deborah, can you come here a moment?" she calls. Deborah shrugs and follows her sister.

When they return, Deborah carries a thin piece of paper with a message written on it.

 _Reply: You Are Not Alone_

 _A friend,_  
 _Your letter has been received with joy and happiness in the family. We did not expect our parents to still be alive after all this time, with no contact. I will be at the palace gardens in the hope to meet my parents and bring them home to meet my sisters. That will be a joyous reunion._

 _With joy,_  
 _Deborah Tassof._

Deborah carefully rolls up the paper and slides into the tiny capsule, before reattaching it to the pigeon's leg.

The bird flies off.

Tiffany visibly relaxes.

"What was that all about?" Fiona asks.

"I'm suspicious of that bird," Tiffany says. "The band that attaches the capsule to the pigeon's leg was unnecessarily thick, and I think a recording device is contained in it."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Petra asks.

"The capsule had a strange insignia stamped on it. You know how me and Fiona are about Krytan history. I recognized the symbol on the band, but couldn't remember where I last saw it. But once I thought about it, I realized it is the symbol of the White Mantle. It didn't have any coloring, the way the emblem in the history book does, but that's probably to avoid drawing attention."

"The White Mantle? But they're just a children's tale!" Deborah exclaims. "And if they did exist, they're long gone!"

"Oh, no they are not," Tiffany says solemnly. "They do exist today. I'd thought they were just a terrified band of cultists, pretending to not be a part but still doing whatever White Mantle people do, but this? This symbol I saw tells me otherwise. The gem on this amulet bears a mark of the throne's favor. I don't know much about that, but I do know the White Mantle are very anti-throne people, and want to take over Kryta again. I wouldn't be surprised if this meeting in the palace gardens isn't an ambush."

"You're acting creepy," Petra says flatly. "And way too paranoid."

"You heard us when we were learning about the White Mantle in the first place, Petra. Their sign on this message says a lot. The letter I sent back is worded specifically to make them think that Deborah will be going in alone - and to all appearances, she will be. Me and Fiona will accompany her while stealthed, to help deal with any attackers. And if there are no attackers, then our caution will have been unwarranted and unnecessary."

"What about Beorn?" Fiona asks.

"Oh. He can pretend to be Deborah's pet, I suppose."

"No, if these people really know that much about you, they'll know you have a pet bear, and suspect something. He should stealth, too."

"Okay, that makes sense," Tiffany nods. "You _can_ stealth us both for the amount of time needed?"

"Sure."

When Deborah arrives at the palace gardens, she tries to appear at ease, but Tiffany and Fiona, stealthed and following her closely, see her right hand occasionally twitch towards the blade at her side.

Tiffany glances around the peaceful gardens, looking for the person she knows to be of the White Mantle.

Deborah seems to have been called over by someone, as she changes direction and heads off to the left and out of sight. Tiffany and Fiona quickly follow her.

"Are you the one who sent me the amulet?" Deborah asks guardedly.

"I am, Hero of Shaemoor," a short man with black hair tells her. "I thought you might be interested. But, aren't there more of you?"

"Yes, they are at home, helping out at the inn. They weren't as concerned as I am, about our parents. They don't remember our parents, you see, and I do." Deborah's hand is trembling in an effort to keep it still.

The little man's expression seems to sour, but he quickly adopts a charming expression again. "Well, that's quite fine. I'm here to reunite you with your parents."

Tiffany notices the tenseness leave Deborah as she asks eagerly after them. ' _That's bad,_ ' she thinks. ' _She can't be caught off guard here._ '

"I came a long way to find you, you know. I have some news that may be rather... disconcerting. Your parents are dead."

Deborah instantly draws her blade. "Reuniting me with them must mean killing me," she says, deftly parrying a swift blow from her opponent's own sword. "And, I must warn you - I'm not the Hero of Shaemoor. I'm a survivor of the Screaming Falcons. You've heard of them, I trust? And their supposed demise?"

The informant's face pales quickly, and he tries to dodge backwards from Deborah's blade, which now seems a whole lot more deadly now that he knows who wields it.

"How skilled do you suppose I am, to have survived such an ambush?" Deborah says, moving like the wind around her target. Her words are greatly discouraging to the informant, and he tries to get away.

Tiffany and Fiona unstealth and engage the other assassins, so that Deborah can focus on the informant.

"Hold fast, the Shining Blade is here!" shouts a man dressed in the blue and gold of the Shining Blade. He is accompanied by a woman, dressed the same way.

Together, the five decimate the assassins.

Afterwards, the three girls approach the pair of Shining Blade - exemplars, Tiffany knows.

"Excellent work handling those foul cultists, citizens. May they know Grenth's justice. I'm Exemplar Salia of the Shining Blade. This is Exemplar Mehid," the woman introduces.

"I am Deborah Tassof, and these are my sisters, Tiffany and Fiona." Deborah replies. "You say those were cultists?"

"White Mantle, to be exact."

"I _knew_ it!" Tiffany cries.

"How, particularly?" Salia asks.

"We came here because of a mysterious letter." Fiona reports. "It burnt itself - self-destruct - after I had read aloud the last sentence. But the bird they used to deliver the letter had their symbol on the capsule the missive came in. It also contained part of a family amulet that had been missing for ages."

"How do you know the symbol of the White Mantle?"

"Me and my sister love studying Krytan history, and there are some very old books in our basement that Petra and Andrew tell us were given to them when they adopted us. I suppose they are family heirlooms of some sort, just like the amulet that was sent to us. When we put them together, they merged seamlessly and seemed to vibrate with power, and the gem on the amulet has the mark of the throne's favor." Tiffany tells them. "That explains why they came after us, but how did they come across this amulet? How did they know that we were our parent's children, given as we have been adopted and taken on a different name?"

"That's one thing we cannot know," Mehid tells them. "May I see the amulet?"

Tiffany takes the amulet out carefully and hands it to the exemplar. He studies it carefully. "I would say this was given by Queen Jennah's father, given the age."

"How can you tell the age? The silver is untarnished, as far as I can tell, and I don't even know if it is silver."

"It's not. This is a rare material called Mylfanthril, which is silvery in appearance, but which doesn't tarnish and is extremely hard to break. This amulet is made of pure Mylfanthril, and I would not be surprised if it was a very, very ancient family heirloom," Mehid tells them, handing the amulet back to Fiona. "I determined not the age of the amulet, but the person who inscribed that rune on the amulet. Each king or queen for hundreds of years alter the original rune in their own way, so you can tell which monarch inscribed the rune. Like a personal mark. Jennah's father curled this line here, see? The original doesn't have that, and Jennah removes this line completely. It's a miracle the original is still known today."

"If this amulet is as historically valuable as we think, why did these White Mantle have the piece?"

"We don't know, but we're about to raid one of their hideouts we found recently. It's a hunting lodge near Beetletun. It'll be dangerous, but the cultists might know more."

"We'll be there, Exemplar," Fiona tells them.

"And we won't take no for an answer," Tiffany backs her up.

"Anise will have my head for this, but fine." Salia tells them.

Mehid is frowning. "The White Mantle are usually more covert about their assassination attempts. You must be a high-value target - not surprising. You have the mark of the king's favor, and a Mylfanthril amulet, signaling very noble heritage."

"Why now?" Deborah asks. "Why not when we were little?"

"If your body were found here, it would send a message to the people of Kryta: Queen Jennah can't protect her friends, even if she keeps them close. They wanted to bring fear. And now, just when the bandits have been devastating Shaemoor and even within the walls of Divinity's Reach, and the centaurs almost knocking down the front gate?"

"I'm starting to dislike these people more and more," Fiona grimaces.

"Look at this way - if the White Mantle is your enemy, then the Shining Blade is your friend."

"Who _are_ the White Mantle?" Deborah asks. "I haven't studied Krytan history as much as my sisters."

"The White Mantle once gripped Kryta with an iron fist. They lied to the populace to keep them subservient, and nearly eradicated the royal line. Their followers did... terrible things."

"Do you think the cult could regain such power?" Deborah asks, concerned.

"If so, I'm glad to fight them. Kryta should be free - at the very least, free of internal turmoil while the war with the centaurs rages." Fiona says.

"And Zhaitan is populating the Tarnished Coast with Risen." Tiffany agrees.

"You'd do good as members of the Shining Blade," Mehid tells them.

"Don't worry about this mess. We'll see that it's handled discreetly. See you at the hunting lodge."

As the two exemplars leave, Tiffany raises an eyebrow at Fiona.

"Looks like our cautioun was warranted, then." Tiffany says lightly. "I doubt we'd have made it far without the preparation."

"It's nearly noon. We should head back to the tavern for lunch, and then perhaps go to that hunting lodge."

"Sure. Let's go."

The trio waypoint.

Later, as the twins are in their room preparing to go to the hunting lodge, Tiffany shakes her head.

"I... that was a _very_ strange turn of events!" Tiffany tells Fiona. "Never before have the Shining Blade made any mention of us being good in their organization. Other times representatives say that, they very soon follow it up with an invitation, as in the case of the Orders of Tyira."

"And we'll be working with them for quite a while," Fiona nods.

"If they do offer, however, we'll have to decline," Tiffany says.

"Why ever - "

"Because that would involve tying ourselves to the Queen and Kryta. Not that that's a _bad_ thing, mind you, but I want to join the Vigil and fight dragons, not the Shining Blade and defend the Queen from assasination and/or take down the White Mantle. Not that fighting the White Mantle is bad, or that their organization is a minor threat, but the dragons, even more so."

"Ah. I see. Telling Mehid and Salia that might not go down too well, however. I think we're a bit young to be so ambitious."

"Yeah, if we were normal people," Tiffany snorts. "Which... it is what they think we are. How about we say we're simply not ready?"

"All this is specualtion on _if_ they offer us membership, which they may not. I get the feeling the Shining Blade will be a bit more cautious about who they invite to their ranks than someone who is especially good at fighting the White Mantle."

"Well, lets go."

"It's good to see you, friends. Ready?"

"Quite," Tiffany says lightly. "But first, don't we need inside intel?"

"Unless you're volunteering to be a spy, I don't see how we can," Mehid says dryly.

"I'm not, but nobody will suspect a bird, will they? They use pigeons to carry mail, I wouldn't be surprised if they also used other birds. I have a mental link with Gwaihir, all I have to do is send him in."

"You are really full of cunning, aren't you?" Mehid says, surprised. "Well, go ahead."

Gwaihir alights on Tiffany's arm for a moment, before flying off. Tiffany closes her eyes, facing the direction in which Gwaihir had flown off.

"Their leader is in the basement," she says suddenly, her eyes springing open.

"Their _leader_?" Mehid asks in astonishment.

"Not the _leader_ leader, but... the guy who's in charge of this hideout," Tiffany corrects herself. "He's the guy we're looking for, anyway."

"Let's go in, then," Salia says.

"The Blade's onto us! Get 'em!" a fastidously-dressed man shouts, rushing the group. A couple other White Mantle cultists appear, which the group takes out quickly.

"Quickly, into the lodge - none must escape," Salia says breathlessly.

"It's a raid! Stop them!" someone yells from deeper into the lodge as Beorn knocks the door down.

"Split up, and meet by the basement door," Fiona instructs.

The ground floor of the lodge is cleared rather quickly.

"Fiona, you've gotten hurt," TIffany says worriedly. "You still can't heal."

"It's nothing," Fiona says. "I'll be fine."

"Fi... oh, alright," Tiffany says worriedly. "But don't die on me. If you're close to dying waypoint out."

"If I was close to dying I'd be in-combat, and - "

"Fi, it's _real_. I don't think being 'in-combat' counts anymore."

Fiona's eyes light up. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, so don't die on me." Tiffany warns again.

Then, Salia, Mehid and Deborah arrive at the basement door.

"You sure this is the place?" Salia asks Tiffany.

"Positive." Tiffany confirms.

"Here, this'll help," Mehid tells Fiona. "It'll take longer than normal healing, but it'll also heal any other wounds you take."

"Thanks," Fiona tells him. "We all ready?"

"Yep. Let's go in." Tiffany says. Beorn unstealths and charges the door, shattering the flimsy lock.

Behind the door is a spiraling staircase, which the group goes down cautiously.

Tiffany stops near the bottom, signaling for a stop. Fiona stealths and sneaks into the room, analyzing the opponents, before returning.

She holds up two fingers to signal the number of opponents.

Beorn runs into the room and engages the attackers, distracting them from the entrance of the group. Tiffany and Salia take on the informant who'd called them to the palace gardens - ' _how'd he escape?_ ' Tiffany wonders - while Deborah, Fiona, and Mehid take on the 'man-in-charge' of the base.

After they had been defeated, the team spreads out over the room, checking bookcases and desks for clues.

"Tiffany! I found something!" Fiona says. "A list of names. Captain Thackeray, Countess Anise, and - "

"Let me guess, our names?" Deborah asks dryly. "Well, that's no surprise."

"Our names have a description - 'Hero of Shaemoor... child of the queen's _spies_ '? Our parents were spies?"

"Grenth's teeth, it's a list of targets!" Mehid snarls. "Every name on there is one of the queen's staunch allies. If they managed to take them all out..."

"Well we won't let _that_ happen," Tiffany says.

"We have to warn Captain Thackeray," Fiona nods. "He might be able to help us."

"Countess Anise has always known the White Mantle will be after her - she's the leader of the Shining Blade. But you're right, Captain Thackeray needs to know he's a target. Anise wouldn't like us sharing information so recklessly, but it's an emergency. This isn't the only White Mantle hideout, you know." Salia tells them.

"We'll finish gathering evidence and meet you back at Divinity's Reach. This is a major development."

"We'll see you there," Deborah tells them.

The trio waypoint back to Salma district.

"Whoa, that was short," Fiona exclaims.

"It was," Tiffany nods. "I'm glad we got it done in such a short time period."

"I had a crazy dream last night," Fiona tells Tiffany, as they stroll around the district.

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Crazy things. It was a bit jumbled and confused, but Deborah was dead and it was fifteen years in the future."

"I was dead?" Deborah asks. "Some dream."

"You'd died like seven years ago, in the dream," Fiona tells her. "And - " she frowns, glancing at Tiffany. "Apparently, even _really powerful_ _necromancers_ ," Fiona says with meaningful emphasis, glancing at Tiffany, "can't resurrect or anything after seven years, although why we'd wait that long is beyond me. Ehh, it was a dream. Dreams are crazy."

"Did you know, when sylvari dream it's how they learn, kinda?" Deborah tells them.

"How they learn?" Tiffany echoes, pretending to not know what Deborah is talking about.

"Yeah. When they're born, they're fully grown. And the Dream they have tells them how to do things like walk and talk. And some of them get this... well, they call it a Wyld Hunt, but it's basically their purpose in life."

"That's... weird," Tiffany says carefully. "Do they have any other dreams?"

"I don't think so."

"Even if we _had_ been able to resurrect you, you probably would have been some sort of Risen. Oh, and Phillipe and all them were in it... a _lot_."

Tiffany raises her eyebrow at Fiona. "That is a crazy dream."

"And Mat and Ayla were all grown up, and Ayla was an engineer."

"I can see that," Deborah nods. "She's the tinkering sort."

"Mat was an elementalist, and he really loved it."

"I can imagine," Tiffany snorts. "Was I in it?"

"Yeah, and Andrew and Petra. Captain Thackeray - we called him Logan in the dream though, it was crazy - and some of his old friends were in it, to. Nobody we know in real life, though."

Tiffany shoots a glance at Fiona, which Deborah doesn't see.

"You called him Logan? That's crazy," Deborah says. "That would be so weird."

"I know. It was a dream, though, and dreams are weird."

"Yep."

The trio walk in companionable silence for a while.

"We should be getting to Captain Thackeray's office to meet with Salia and Mehid, and tell him about the target list," Tiffany says a bit later. "I imagine the Salia and Mehid will be done collecting evidence by now."

The trio waypoint to the palace gardens and enter Captain Thackeray's office.

A loud argument stops them near the door.

"What were you thinking, bringing a civilian into this matter? Even...no, ESPECIALLY this one?" Countess Anise asks angrily of Salia.

"I apologize, Master Exemplar. It was necessary - " Salia responds.

"Enough. There are more urgent matters at hand. We'll discuss this matter later." Anise interrupts. Espying the trio near the door, she motions them over. "Hello, my dear. I see that two of my Exemplars have taken a liking to you. Most intriguing! I'd inquire further, but Captain Thackeray is waiting. You should speak with him first."

"Thank you, Countess. We'll do that," Fiona replies.

"You look grim, my friend. What's wrong?" the Captain inquires, having heard our conversation with the Countess.

"We've learned that the White Mantle has been trying to eliminate the queen's allies." Deborah reports.

"Not that that's a huge surprise, but it's more the individual targets that are worrying," Tiffany adds.

"Our names were on a list we found, and so was yours and the countess's, among others."

"The White Mantle?" the Captain says in surprise. We can't let those roaches continue to spread. I'll mobilize the Seraph and burn this cult to the ground!"

"Logan, no." Countess Anise says firmly. "You've been fighting centaurs for too long. The White Mantle are cunning, treacherous foes. They will predict your moves, outmaneuver you. However, the Shining Blade has been fighting them for a long time. We know the best way to deal with the Mantle: stealth and cunning."

"We need to move quickly." Mehid advises. "They probably know we're coming either way. Our friend has been invaluable so far. Perhaps the Hero of Shaemoor can offer some insight here?"

"They are good at eyeing things from an outsiders perspective," the Captain agrees. "So, how about it, my friend?"

"How, exactly, do you both propose to fight the White Mantle?" Fiona inquires curiously.

"We'll send an important official to Blackroot Cut, to lure them out. When they attack, we wipe them out."

"How is that different than invading their hideout, though?" Fiona probes.

"It gets them off their home ground and onto ours," Anise replies promptly. "If we fight them in their hideout, they know the lay of the land better than we do. However, the area of Sojourner's Way we will be luring from is well known to the Shining Blade, and the White Mantle only go there occasionally."

"That's a sound strategy," Tiffay muses. "How about your idea, Captain?"

"We'll take some Seraph with us to Blackroot Cut, where a White Mantle hideout is located. We'll burn the place to the ground, and escapees will be cut down. Simple and effective."

"Those are both two different locations," Deborah points out. "If we choose the wrong one, the other will still be free to maneuver."

"The Shining Blade and the Seraph both have manpower, we could split up," Fiona offers. "It's be even more unexpected than either a direct attack or bait, of which they are both probably expecting. Like you say, Countess, you've been fighting the White Mantle for years, they probably know your tactics. The Seraph are all over Kryta, and they have had ample time to observe them, as well. If we do both, it'll catch them off guard."

"Great idea, Fiona!" Tiffany tells her. "But, are your Seraph ready enough after fighting centaurs for a long time?"

"Enough are for this job," Captain Thackeray tells her. "Especially with Exemplars Mehid and Salia to back you up."

"Great. We know the area, we'll be there soon," Tiffany tells him.

"I'm looking forward to this, and not only because we're setting up the White Mantle." Mehid tells the trio. "I'm eager to see your combat skills again. You seem to be following in your parents' footsteps."

"Are we?" Fiona asks.

"From what the paper says - children of the queen's spies - I'd say so," Salia agrees. "Mehid and I are planning on researching your parents more. Since they worked for the throne, we'll surely find something."

"Thanks. It's appreciated," Deborah tells them. "Now, I believe we need to get to Sojourner's Way now."

"So do we. We're in on this operation, as well. Salia's assigned to go to Blackroot Cut, and I am with the Sojourner's Way operation." Mehid tells them.

"Great. We're headed to Black Haven," Tiffany informs them. "Let's go."

"I'm with Captain Thackeray," Deborah tells the group.

"I'll go with him, too," Tiffany agrees, smiling to herself.

"I suppose that means I'll be with the Shining Blade," Fiona shrugs. "I don't mind either way, just you do your thing."

"Great," Tiffany says, giving Fiona the thumbs-up.

Waypointing at Black Haven, the group splits. Fiona, Salia, and Mehid go north to Sojourner's Way, and Tiffany and Deborah go east to Blackroot Cut.

"Get into position, everyone. I'll approach, and when they make their move, you all rush in and spring the trap." the Captain instructs.

"Where do you want us?" Deborah asks.

"The ruins at the top of the hill should work," Tiffany suggests.

"Souns perfect," the Captain agrees.

Tiffany, Deborah, and the Seraph soldiers are barely in position when an officer of the White Mantle passes by.

"Well, Captain Thackeray! A long way from home, aren't we? I thought we saved you for last, but since you're here..."

Tiffany grins to herself again. ' _This is going to be so much more hilarious in real life..._ '

"Oh dear. Oh, mercy. The White Mantle is upon me. Woe! Lamentation! Is this the end for poor Logan?" the Captain says sarcastically.

"Are... are... are you mocking me?" the White Mantle officer questions in disbelief. "I don't think you understand how this works. White Mantle! Give the captain a demonstration."

"No, thanks. I think I already have a pretty good idea... Now!" Captain Thackeray responds.

The group hiding at the top of the hill scramble down over the low cliff.

"Stop them!" the officer cries to her underlings.

"White Mantle! Your cause is dead, and so are you!" the Captain declares as the White Mantle rush in on the group.

Tiffany puts aside her bow for this fight - her arrows could injure her allies, and she doesn't want that. Instead, she equips her axes and daggers, throwing them every which way. She loves how her axes perform their duty as boomerangs, returning, or, if she threw them right, bouncing into other White Mantle. Deborah deftly avoids the axes, occasionally knocking one away into another cultist as she dodges around another.

"Deborah, incoming!" Tiffany shouts, as she espies one of axes on a course with Deborah's back. Deborah spins in a half circle, decapitating anoter White Mantle cultist while Tiffany's axe cuts another's - the one who'd been dueling with Deborah - chest open, leaving him choking on his own blood.

Tiffany ducks under the blade of another cultist that had tried to cut her in two from behind, spinning and knocking the feet out from another another while stabbing the first one in the eye with a dagger, flinging an axe at the head of the one on the ground.

She stands up, twirling axes in her hands as she looks for another target. An arrow zings right by her head, nosing into the swampy ground in front of her. Tiffany nocks her own arrow to the bow and aims at the quivering foliage on the cliff. She sees a shadow cast on the ground in the area, and lining it up with the sun gives her a good idea of where the bowman is. She shoots, but the man seems to leap away from his position.

Tiffany snarls, and one of her axes snakes through the air in the area, cutting the foliage at waist level, and snicking the archers right hand, who had stood back from the bushes. Trailing blood, the cultists turns and runs into the ruins.

Turning her attention back to the fight before her, arrows thud into her enemies systematically, although some barely missing her allies, who moved into her arrows flight path one too many times for comfort.

"They just keep coming!" Deborah cries, weaving in and out between the White Mantle and leaving destruction in her wake.

"We'll have to keep it up," Tiffany replies. "No need to stop now, the White Mantle are too much of a threat."

"I hope Fiona's having better luck!"

"Let's hope so,"

"Alert!" comes a cry from atop a cliff. "The Shining Blade are decimating our hideout in Sojourner's Way!"

Tiffany spares a glance to the clifftop, where an exhausted cultist stands, dressed for scouting.

"They need reinforcements!"

"Well, so do we!" the officer who initiated the attack snarls. "Get down here an help me!" she cries, as Captain Thackeray engages her with fierce swordplay.

A dagger flashes into the scout's chest, and he falls with a surprised expression over the edge of the cliff, landing with a squishy _thump_ in the marshy ground. Tiffany returns her attention to the group of three surrounding her.

"Never know when to stop, do you?" she snarks, spinning in place with an axe in each hand. The cultists, who are out of arm's reach, look at each other quizzically. Tiffany suddenly, out of the whirlwind of axes, a dagger thumps into the head of one cultist. The remaining two blanch and turn tail. Tiffany stops spinning, and more daggers cut their spinal cords.

Tiffany retrieves her knives and starts fighting the other cultists.

The Captain had finished the officer, and the White Mantle were thinning out, most of them fleeing. Tiffany catches a few cultists with her knives, but not all.

"You alright, Deborah?" Tiffany asks.

"I've got a few cuts, but I'll be fine."

"We should check up Fiona," Tiffany says. "Unless they've come to check on us?" she asks, as Countess Anise and Fiona come around the hill.

"Tiffany! Salia and Mehid found the 'last known residence' of our parents!" Fiona calls.

"Really? That's great!" Tiffany replies happily. "Dealt with your cultists? How'd the operation go?"

"Pretty well. One of their officers called me an idiot, and attacked me, and then we killed them all. And then Mehid told me they'd found the last place on record where our parents were!"

"That's great."

"You two did an astounding job," the Captain tells the trio. "I'll have to put up a commendation for bravery in my report."

"Thank you, Logan," Tiffany says. "I only hope we can discover our parents whereabouts."

Fiona freezes, not daring to look at Tiffany. ' _She called him_ Logan _,'_ Fiona thinks. ' _We're not supposed to be calling him Logan yet!'_ She doesn't say anything, however, knowing that would just draw more attention to it.

Tiffany feels Fiona tense up by her side, and realizes what she just said. She tries to keep her expression neutral.

The Captain doesn't seem to notice the slip-up, or the twins' reactions. "I know you'll be able to. In the time I've worked with you, I've been amazed at your inner strength and dedication. Trust yourself."

"T-that means a lot to me," Tiffany replies carefully. "At least the White Mantle have been subdued - for now, at least."

"Where did you get the information about our parents?" Deborah asks Mehid.

"I can't tell you everything, but the information came from the Shining Blade archives. Your parents worked for the Blade, and their records were filled with commendations."

"If they worked for the Shining Blade, why didn't agents of the Blade come and look for us? Didn't they know we existed, or...?" Tiffany asks in confusion.

"Your parents never told the Shining Blade about you. They wanted to retire and have normal lives. The Blade respected that and never checked in." Salia cuts in.

"Image how life might have turned out differently if we'd grown up together. We might have been Shining Blade, too." Fiona speculates.

"It would've been neat, watching you grow up," Salia says.

"I may have to find a way to get you into the Shining Blade, anyway," Anise tells us. "Whether you grew up with your parents or not, if you keep being so useful."

"Thank you for the compliment, ma'am." Deborah says delightedly. "But - "

"I fear you can't take one of the only survivors of Falcon Company, Countess," the Captain intervenes. "She's stuck in the Seraph."

"I'm afraid I am bound by the shackles of tradition, countess," Deborah says with a sorrowful bow. "My nights will be filled with fantasies of what it would be like as a member of the Shining Blade," she says dramatically.

"Don't tell me, sister," Tiffany laughs. "You're just glad of a very valid excuse to _not_ join."

"You injure me," Deborah says with a pained expression.

"I think the reality is, she wouldn't mind joining the Shining Blade if she hadn't been a part of Falcon Company first, but since she has, she preferrs the Falcons over the Blade." Fiona intervenes.

"Why, how can you say such a thing?" Deborah cries. "I would much prefer to join the Shining Falcons or the Screaming Blades than one extreme or another."

"Now, that's a thought," Logan says. "A company that mixes the elite Seraph with the Shining Blade."

"You'd have to choose Shining Falcons or Screaming Blades, though?" Tiffany asks. "If you were going to have such a unit, you _wouldn't_ want it known that it was a mix, and you'd have to invent a completely new name, or somebody eventually would figure it out."

"How about Blades of the Seraph?" Salia proposes. "It sounds like a unit that's affiliated with the Seraph, but more like just agents than any regular old patrol. And not affiliated with the Blade in any manner."

"This is all assuming that we are going to create such a unit in the first place," Anise intervenes. "Such an undertaking would require... time and effort, neither of which any of us have any to spare at the moment."

"The Countess is right," the Captain agrees. "Not to mention if either of us got into a disagreement, we'd have to resolve who has the higher authority without... a third party getting involved, as we would have equal ranking if we created such a squad."

"Maybe we can discuss this another time, then," Mehid proposes. "For example, _not_ in the middle of a former battleground with corpses littering the area."

"Yeah. Where did you say the residence was located?" Fiona asks.

"South of the Delanian Foothills. Darkwound Waypoint."

"That's north of Garenhoff, that town to the southwest, right?" Captain Thackeray asks.

"Exactly. If you're there, you just run north up that path that leads to Blackroot Cut."

"I see," Tiffany replies. "We'll be there, Mehid, Salia."

"We'll meet you there after we're done debriefing." Salia tells them.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Mwahahahaa.

No, the dream is _not_ foreshadowing. I simply wanted to make you think I'd decided to skip all the juicy dragon-slaying, Destiny's-Edge-reforming, good-guys-dying so that I didn't have to write it all... but naw. I wouldn't do that. It was Fiona's idea to have it be a dream, though. I _was_ just going to have it be a prank chapter, but making it a dream... and I just have to tell you it _isn't_ foreshadowing, and the dream will never actually happen. It's just a dream. I called it 'Destiny's Edge' because it's fifteen years later, Eir didn't die, and so there was no reason to form Dragon's Watch. And _everyone_ is in it. And it would trick you into thinking it was just another normal chapter. I'm weird.

So, Shadows From the Past storyline chapter is almost complete! Timeline, it'll take place today. Chapter-wise, it'll take place tomorrow (or whenever I post next chapter)

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter... but I got sidetracked. I hope you like the description of the amulet!

And we _finally_ get around to being able to call 'Captain Thackeray' 'Logan' for once! Even though Tiffany and Fiona don't realize it yet, in-game they actually do switch out 'Captain' for 'Logan', but they don't remember that... so we'll see how _that_ turns out!

Oh, wow. See, I've got over a dozen fanfics that contain _super_ long chapters that aren't done with the first chapter yet, and at the beginning of each one I'd have like three pages of author's notes. That's where I began the tradition of saying 'here's the story now' at the end, even though I haven't posted a single one. They're mostly about time-travel and are _very, very,_ _ **very,**_ _ **very**_ out of character, just because I am terrible at writing anyone except Logan.

Review if you want me to post them (and be warned, they're all on hold for this story) as they are, with major modifications to the ANs. Because... honestly, I haven't got the slightest clue what half of them _are_... umm, I believe they're mostly like this paragraph here, rambling about nothing in particular but also no reason to take it out...whatever.

Translations:

* * *

Tiffany carefully unties the small capsule from the leg of the carrier pigeon. The bird cocks it's head at Tiffany.

Tiffany looks at the bird for a moment, before glancing at Fiona by her side. " **This reminds me of**... **Harry Potter**. **I think it is waiting for a reply,** " she mumbles to Fiona.

" **Read it** ," Fiona replies.

* * *

So how'd you like the chapter? Review, please!


	14. Chapter 14: Deceased Relations

TYRIA'S REAL!?

* * *

Summary: The Tassof sisters discover their parents last known place of residence. Tiffany charms a new pet, and Petra and Andrew fall into the normal procedure when it arrives home. Tiffany, Fiona, and Deborah learn their parents names and history.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Deceased Relations

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: At the moment, I am working on writing chapter forty-one. You just checked how many more chapters there are, and found that this is the last one. That is because the story now has 242,622 words, and that is more than a hundred thousand more than a typical novel. So I split the story in half. At the end of this chapter, you will have completed the first half. The next half is chapters 15 to at least 41. I haven't decided on the title yet - but I will in the next couple minutes, it will probably be some variation of "The Orders of Tyria" so just look for that one. I'll note in it's summary that it's book two of TR.

 _ **Okay, here's the story now:**_

* * *

"Let's get moving, Fiona," Tiffany tells her sister. "According to the directions Mehid gave us, we need to go east of Black Haven into Blackroot Cut, and then go south, following the path. From what I remember of the map, the path is sandwiched between mountains, so we shouldn't get sidetracked."

"Best chance at guessing our way to a personal story chapter," Fiona snorts as the pair begin their hike southward.

"So, how about that 'Logan' slip-up earlier?" Tiffany asks grimly.

"He didn't seem to react at all," Fiona observes.

"If I remember correctly," Tiffany says slowly, "we start calling him Logan around the level twenty quest, which... well, normally when I create a character it's the dead sister, but we resolved that mostly without Logan's involvement, due to not interrogating various former Screaming Falcons and Tervelan. I do hope he gets found out. Anyway, but - hey, this _would_ have been the level twenty quest!" she realizes.

"So we _are_ on track to be calling him Logan, now?" Fiona asks.

"We should be... but... it's real life now. In Guild Wars, he didn't react to us suddenly switching. Life, on the other hand, is rather different. And while it makes sense to start calling him by his first name once we've fought side-by-side with him a bit, it's still a bit... off."

"I know what you mean."

"You weren't in Blackroot Cut," Tiffany ponders. "It might make more sense if I begin calling him by his first name for a bit, and you haven't fought by his side as much as I have, so you try not to, but you get pulled in by force of habit anyway. And... Fi, why are we debating when exactly we should start calling him Logan? The time's passed up when our characters in-game would have, we'll just call him whatever feels natural. If it's suddenly natural to call him Captain now, then we'll call him Captain. If we still get the urge to call him Logan, we'll call him Logan. But it's not a strategy game and we'll fail miserably if we get the timing wrong - it's simply a matter if he thinks we're rather odd or not. The sort of thing like which name to call someone isn't thought over as much as we have been!"

"Yeah, that makes a ton of sense. It's not like he'd start thinking we're evil dragon minions if we suddenly start calling him Logan too soon, or anything like that. I mean everyone's different, and we're not even Seraph. People who aren't Seraph but work closely with the Seraph - or any organization - get to calling the people they work with by their first name sooner or later, unless they're under hire or something."

"Yeah, that makes sense. We'll just not worry about it."

"At least we won't have this problem with the rest of Destiny's Edge, or anything." Fiona points out.

"That's great," Tiffany agrees. "And it won't be a problem with Trahearne, either - we meet him _before_ he has anything for us to be calling besides Trahearne."

"We could always call him 'Firstborn' every time we see him," Fiona teases.

Tiffany starts laughing. "You're weird,"

Fiona joins in the chorus "...but no weirder than I am."

"How'd you do that?" Tiffany asks.

"You say that every time you call someone weird, Tiff."

"It's true! I'm the weirdest person in... well, the weirdest person on Earth. I've probably lost _that_ title since we're in Tyria now... there's people like the Nightmare Court and the Inquest who're weirder than I am, probably. Oh, and the Sons of Svanir. Worshipping a _dragon_ , really?"

"Well, it's probably so the dragon doesn't eat them, in which case, it's very sensible indeed."

"Not if you can kill the dragon. We'll see. Before we kill Jormag we'll tell all the Sons, 'hey, we're killing your dragon, want to help? Then you won't have to worship an evil being!'"

"You're being sarcastic, right?" Fiona asks.

"Not at all," Tiffany says flatly. "I died last time I did this because I didn't have enough people, and Svanir's Sons didn't know I was trying to kill their dragon."

"Really?"

"No, of course I'm being sarcastic, you ninnyhead," Tiffany says, rolling her eyes and cuffing Fiona. "People will buy anything if it's said with a straight enough face."

"You quoted Granny," Fiona accuses.

"Yeah, so?"

"So... so _waa_." Fiona says petulantly.

" _Waa_ you," Tiffany retorts. "We're here now, so tush-pu until further notice."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Fiona asks Mehid and Salia.

"It is. Watch your step, though. When we scouted around earlier, it looked like someone or something had moved in." Mehid advises.

"Countess Anise asked us not to say more than necessary, as this is technically a royal matter, but I think you deserve what truth we can give you." Salia begins. "Your parents were spies for the last King of Kryta, Jennah's father. They helped track and destroy White Mantle cells, saving many lives in the process."

"Our parents?" Fiona says in awe.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Deborah calls from behind them.

"Nothing, except that our parents were spies for Jennah's father and were the bane of the White Mantle," Tiffany replies. "Nothing important, just typical Shining Blade-style discoveries."

"Tiff," Fiona groans, cuffing Tiffany. "So this was their house?" she asks.

"Yes. The last message on file from your parents states that they feared White Mantle cultists had discovered their secret. They were planning to flee." Mehid replies.

"The Shining Blade lost contact with them after that. Either they fled to safety, or..." Salia trails off meaningfully.

"Either way, we have to know. Let's go inside. If there are clues to be found, we'll find them here." Deborah tells the group. "Let's get moving."

Near the house, Mehid holds up a hand, signaling stop. "Stay alert. I see ettin signs everywhere, but no ettins."

"Something's definitely not right. The ettins were here last time."

"They're probably hiding," Tiffany cautions.

"Ettins incoming!" Deborah calls from the back of the group.

"I knew they couldn't stay hidden for long," Salia declares, running forward.

"Ettins. They're probably a lot like trolls, with thick skin and probably magic-resistant," Fiona mutters. "Here, take a sword," she says, handing one to Tiffany. "You got that magical 'enhance damage' utility skill?"

"Naw. I need to infuse myself with power - from a hero point prolly - to do that," Tiffany replies under her breath.

The two girls rush forwards, both carrying swords.

Three ettins vs. five sword-bearing soldiers is never a fair fight, especially not when two are Shining Blade, one is a former Screaming Falcon _and_ a Tassof girl, along with two other Tassof girls. However, ettins aren't that bright, either, so they stay and fight. Of course, they're defeated rather quickly.

As the group approaches the house cautiously, many spiders scuttle out of shady places.

"The faster we wipe these vermin out, the sooner we'll find what we came for," Salia declares.

"Pull them into a small area, me and Fiona can deal with them," Tiffany tells them. "Oh, look, here's a little one! Can I take it home with me?"

"Sure, if you don't have one like it already." Fiona says offhandedly.

Tiffany, relying on memory, discharges some of her energy into the small animal, which binds it to her, before Side-Along Waypointing it to Salma. She directs the spider to Andrew's inn, before popping back to Darkwound Defile and assisting with the slaying of the rest of the spiders.

While the group is fighting their way through spiders in the abandoned house, a little spider skitters into Andrew's tavern.

"It's a - " Petra yells, before calming. "Andrew, Tiffany sent us another pet," she calls.

"What is it this time?" echoes Andrew's voice from down in the cellar.

"It's a big spider," Petra replies. "Want to come run the test?"

"Coming," Andrew says, appearing in the doorway with a small device in his hand. He places the device around the spider's neck, scanning it for magical energy. "Yeah, Tiffany's labeled it as hers. I'll take it up to her room."

He leads the spider up to Tiffany's room, and into the large cage she constructed to hold pets she found, back when she was always traveling to Ebonhawke. It'd just been so long since Tiffany had sent a new companion along in this manner.

* * *

"Alright, let's explore this house," Tiffany declares.

"Look, Tiff - gravestones," Deborah says in a slightly choked voice.

Kneeling by the smaller gravestone, Tiffany rubs her finger over the place where a name would normally be, trying to get the dust off. Faint markings are outlined in the cold marble, but none legible. Neither can she read the name on the other.

"No names?" Deborah asks.

"Not that I can make out," Tiffany says in a voice devoid of emotion. "But the inscription is still readable - barely. This one says..." she squints at the gravestone. "Th... three joys gave his life meaning... his wife, his country, and above all, his children... May the gods bless and protect Deborah, Tiffany, and Fiona."

Deborah is inspecting the other gravestone. "This one says 'Cherished Wife, Devoted Mother, Loyal Servant of Kryta. 'Our life's labor was to make a better world for the children to live in. May our own beloved children find it so.''"

"You sure you can't make out the names?" Fiona whispers in a choked voice.

"Yes. I... the names must have faded. But why didn't the inscriptions?" Tiffany says, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Magical protections?" Deborah offers weakly. "But why not on both?"

"Their names were Icaro and Maria Sereno," Salia says softly.

"Icaro and Maria," Tiffany says softly. "Those are nice names. The last name was Sereno?"

"Yes," Mehid confirms. "It seems the White Mantle found them, after all. I'm sorry."

"I... we'd always hoped they were still out there," Tiffany says hopelessly.

"That must be a hard dream to give up," Salia says, joining them by the gravestones. "At least now you know, though."

"Yes. At least now we know," Deborah says.

"They gave their lives to defend Kryta against one of its oldest, greatest enemies. I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Mehid adds.

"Who placed the gravestones?" Fiona asks.

"Friends, perhaps? Fellow agents? We may never know. It was likely the same people who rescued you and took you to safety in Divinity's Reach." Salia tells them.

Tiffany frowns. "Since this investigation started, I thought they'd brought us to Divinity's Reach themselves, since they knew they were in danger, perhaps intending to come find us once the danger had passed."

"That may be what happened. We may never know," Mehid repeats.

"Thank you both for finding this place, for telling us as much as you could," Tiffany tells them.

"All our lives we've been wondering," Fiona adds.

"My friend, this was never just another mission. Helping you with this has been our pleasure, believe me." Mehid assures them.

"If the rest of the Shining Blade files on your parents become declassified, or if any information surfaces about these gravestones, we'll contact you." Mehid tells the trio.

"We'd be very grateful," Deborah tells him, standing up.

"I think your parents would be very proud," Salia tells them.

"That... that's a generous thing for you to say," Tiffany tells her. "If you're ever off-duty, stop by Andrew's tavern in Salma District and say hello. We may not be there, off on adventures, but our adoptive parents, Andrew and Petra, would be happy to see you."

"You wouldn't mind? I mean... yes, I'd like that very much," Salia tells them.

"Of course. Thanks for all your help, and take care of yourselves out there," Fiona tells the exemplars.

"You too," Salia replies. "We'll leave you to pay your respects to the fallen."

She and Mehid quietly leave while the three sisters sit around the gravestones for a while in silence.

One by one, they waypoint home.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like it?

Review if you caught the reference! If you caught it, you know what I'm talking about.

Salia's last line is weird because _somebody_ put on sad music and so I was extra-eloquent when I wrote those lines.

I'd always wondered why Salia and Mehid couldn't tell their names, they discovered a lot more about them, and these are their children. Sure, their names are probably classified information, but... it's their children, I mean really? It's not like they're White Mantle. And you told them other stuff.

I hope you like the names I decided to use for their parents!

* * *

 _ **The end of Book One: Tyria's Real!?**_


End file.
